Déjate Amar
by muminSarita
Summary: Un diario, un error, un caos, un horrocrux suelto, una oportunidad, una ciudad nueva, un joven enamorado de una desconocida "familiar". Le ha buscado tanto y ahora que la ha encontrado ¿es así de fácil? ¿sólo dejarse amar? -D&G-
1. Planes fallidos

¿Un fic, rápidito?

La historia es simple: hoy estaba esperando que se desocupara una máquina para hacer una historia clínica, entre tanto estuve haciendo garabatos, hubo un dibujo que no sé de donde salió, pero… ¡De ahí parte este fic!

Así que ¡Bienvenidas!

Producto de uno más de sus viajes mentales, muminSarita presenta:

**DÉJATE AMAR**

_**Otra historia de Draco & Ginny**_

_**Abstrac: **_Un diario, un caos, un horrocrux suelto, una oportunidad, una ciudad nueva, un joven enamorado de una desconocida "familiar".

Le ha buscado tanto y ahora que la ha encontrado ¿es así de fácil? ¿sólo dejarse amar?__

**-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 1. Planes fallidos.**

Todo era un maldito caos.

Ginny apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar una luz plateada que alcanzó a dar en su cabello, haciendo un corte limpio de un mechón.

"¡Hay que irnos!"

Escuchó gritar a alguien detrás de ella y sus ojos se encontraron un fugaz momento con los de Harry, el tiempo suficiente para comprender la angustia del joven héroe.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Harry yendo hacia ella y extendiéndole una mano a la que la chica se cogió sin dudarlo.

Después de eso, todo se volvió aún más caótico.

El Gran comedor de Hogwarts era un revoltijo de chispas de todos los colores que iban en todas las direcciones, la única certeza que Ginny tenía era que estaba junto a Harry y que tenían que encontrar una forma de salir de aquello.

-¡Protego! –gritaron juntos acercándose a la gran puerta de roble, donde algunos magos de la Orden del Fénix formaban un grupo más o menos grande.

-¡Desmaius! –Gritó Ginny y su hechizo le dio de lleno a un mortífago-. ¡Petrificustotalus! –fue su hechizo siguiente y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la llevaba cogida de la mano derecha y que aun apuntando con la izquierda, la joven no había errado su blanco.

Tras unos veinte metros, que les parecieron kilómetros por todos los hechizos que necesitaron, Harry y Ginny llegaron donde Remus Lupin dirigía a un grupo de magos para atacar, estaban a resguardo a medio cubrir por la escalera del vestíbulo y desde ahí lanzaban hechizos hacia el comedor.

-¡Harry, Ginny! –Gritó Remus apenas verlos -¡Busquen un punto seguro desde el cual atacar!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, Ginny tiro de la mano de Harry y salto con él detrás de una columna de mármol sobre la cual reposaban los añicos de alguna estatua.

El niño que vivió apenas y había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Había atacado a Voldemort y se había hecho con la varita de sauco, ¿entonces por qué todo el caos?

-¿Harry? –lo llamó Ginny inquieta-. ¡Harry!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –le respondió el muchacho desesperado -¡Hoy no podremos vencer!

-Pero…

A Ginny se le acabaron las palabras, era verdad que había sido una noche difícil pero no esperaba que fuera Harry precisamente quien fuera a reconocer la derrota.

-¡Flippendo! –grito la joven y volvió a darle a su objetivo.

Cuando Ron y Hermione los vieron también saltaron detrás de la columna de mármol.

-¡Esa estuvo cerca! –dijo Hermione con el rostro demacrado-, gracias, Ginny.

-Tenemos que irnos, Harry –dijo Ron sin dudarlo-. No sé en qué, pero hemos fallado.

-Nos debió faltar un horrocrux—sentenció Hermione haciendo a todos palidecer.

Ginny era la única que no tenía idea de lo que se estaba hablando, nunca había escuchado la palabra "horrocrux", pero era obvio que la idea de que "faltaba uno" aterraba tanto a Harry como a Ron y Hermione.

Mientras Harry y los demás se atormentaban por el plan que Ginny desconocía, la joven pelirroja fue quien se ocupo de la defensa de la columna en la cual se ocultaban.

-¡Vamos a morir los cuatro si no me ayudan! –gritó, pero no logró que ninguno le prestara atención.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? –preguntó Ron desesperado, sin darse cuenta de que una maldición había estado a punto de darle.

Sin que el trío lo notara, Ginny se iba llenado de angustia con cada metro de terreno que perdía, la última vez, casi había podido sentir la punta de la varita de un mortífago sobre su nariz ¡Y seguían sin ayudarle!

De pronto, la falla en el plan quedó clara: Una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho a Ginny quien salió volando de espaldas hasta estrellarse contra la gran puerta de roble del castillo, que se encontraba abierta. Un grito agudo se escapo de su garganta cuando su espina dorsal hizo estallar las maderas.

Harry pareció volver en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder lo único que le quedaba. Lanzó todas las maldiciones que recordó hacia los mortífagos y se fue a ver el sitio en el que Ginny había acabado estampando su nariz.

El joven héroe levantó con cuidado el rostro de Ginny, que se había dado contra el suelo, aterrado por el daño que Ginny podía haber sufrido. Y entonces noto que de hecho, la joven estaba ilesa y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate, inmensamente vacíos, como si la maldición de hubiera arrancado cualquier sentimiento.

Era como mirar a los ojos al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Harry para ayudarlo, al ver el terror en la expresión de Harry, se habían imaginado que Ginny estaba muy grave. Sin embargo, al asomarse al rostro de la chica, por lo demás igual de delicado y pecoso que siempre, sintieron el mismo terror que Harry.

-Es ella—susurro Hermione, sin que fuera necesaria la acotación realmente—Ginny es el Horrocrux que falta destruir.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todas las que siguen soñando historias Draco y Ginny!**

**;) No olviden dejar su review!**


	2. En contra del destino

_Gracias a __**Analhi, Lynette P. Broderick y The darkness princess**__ por los primeros reviews para este nueva aventura Draco y Ginny, por cierto ellos están encantados y les mandan un motón de besos y abracitos._

_Les dejo el segundo capítulo, me cuentan qué les parece… nunca había escrito en presente, pero después de muchos intentos, me di cuenta de que era lo mejor para el ambiente :D _

_¡Ambiente! Suena genial, eso xD_

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 2. En contra del destino.**

Llegan los gigantes y los centauros de quien sabe dónde.

Los defensores de Hogwarts retornan desordenados pero con renovadas energías a continuar su lucha.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter ha desaparecido.

Y Narcisa le sigue buscando, a su muchacho, al que finge tener alma de hielo, a Draco.

Cuando por fin alcanza a localizarlo entre la multitud que corre y se lanza hechizos por todo el comedor y vestíbulo de Hogwarts, el rostro del joven esta lloroso, sus cabellos rubios están empapados y se adhieren a su frente y sus ojos… sus ojos.

Por más que Narcisa lo llama, no logra siquiera que Draco dirija la vista hacia donde ella se encuentra. La señora Malfoy sigue la dirección de la mirada de Draco; esta fija en la hija de los Weasley, ¿esta sonriendo para aquella joven?

Los elfos domésticos abandonan su confinamiento en las cocinas y aumentan el caos reinante.

Narcisa ve a su hijo perder el contacto visual con la joven Weasley y entonces sus ojos se van también con la joven. Ginny esta vestida como una muggle, con una simple playera, pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos. La única cosa extraordinaria que lleva es una capa púrpura atada a su cuello. Pero resulta en una imagen hipnotizarte, esta junto a otras dos jóvenes, Narcisa las conoce a las dos: Son Luna y Hermione, ambas estuvieron en la mansión ese año, ninguna cautivo la atención de Narcisa como en ese momento lo hace la chica pelirroja.

Narcisa se llena del mismo miedo que carga de adrenalina a las tres jóvenes: acaban de encontrarse a Bellatrix delante y la mortífaga parece dispuesta a todo, lanza hacia Ginny y sus amigas solo maldiciones imperdonables. Sin embargo, las jóvenes las esquivan todas, entre las tres son apenas capaces de enfrentar a la Lestrange pero continúan bien plantadas frente a ella. Narcisa comprende que las jóvenes no esquivan las maldiciones por casualidad, las tres son absolutamente hábiles, aunque lucen agotadas.

De las tres, la más fuerte parece ser Ginny, sus ojos refulgen cada vez que ataca y sus hechizos, de hecho, capturan la atención de más de uno, incluso Bella parece sorprendida cada vez que la Weasley ejecuta sus hechizos.

Molly Weasley entra en el campo de visión de Narcisa, parece que será ella la oponente de su prima. Igual que a ella misma le importa Draco, lo único que le preocupa a la señora Weasley de aquella batalla es su hija.

Los ojos de Draco encuentran por fin los de su madre, se acerca a ella y se deja cubrir por sus brazos, después de todo lo que ha vivido la noche anterior, le urge que alguien le prodigue alguna muestra de cariño.

Con una mano abrazando a Draco por el hombro, Narcisa empieza a retroceder y a mezclarse con todos los que dejan espacio para que Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se enfrenten.

Con la respiración contenida, Lucius Malfoy encuentra a su familia y aguardan el resultado del enfrentamiento; Molly Weasley acaba de matar a Bellatrix y también corre a reunirse con sus hijos.

Draco reconoce la varita que Potter lleva en la mano como la suya propia y los tres Malfoys escuchan sorprendidos que Draco era el amo de la varita de sauco. Es entonces cuando Narcisa resuelve preguntarle a su hijo directamente sobre la joven pelirroja:

-¿Te gusta la hija de los Weasley? –le pregunta alzándose de puntas para alcanzar su oído izquierdo.

Como si Draco no hubiera estado lo suficientemente aturdido ya con las declaraciones de Harry Potter al señor oscuro.

El joven Malfoy elige el silencio por respuesta, intenta fingir que no ha escuchado a su madre, se esfuerza por continuar con su rostro inalterable, pero lo que Harry Potter esta diciendo lleva a muchos a mirarlo a él. Y entre todos los que lo miran, él la mira a ella…

-A mi, no puedes mentirme, Draco –murmura Narcisa en su oído antes de abrazarlo más fuertemente.

La madre de Draco, lleva todo el año pensando que debería haberlo alejado de todo aquello, de algún modo. Lo comenzó a pensar después de ver la angustia de su joven hijo por tener que matar a Albus Dumbledore, empezó a idear formas cuando Draco volvió a casa después de aquella horrible muerte.

Pero nunca había estado tan convencida como esa mañana.

Por que Draco esta mirando a la hija de los Weasley fijamente, pero esta vez la mira como si estuviera enojado con ella y probablemente lo este por que en la mirada de la joven solo hay una molesta curiosidad y algo de desprecio, quizá más desprecio que curiosidad.

Narcisa siente a Draco tensar su abrazo y sufre junto con él. Draco puede parecer frío para todos, pero ella es la única que le conoce bien.

Harry Potter por fin ataca al señor oscuro y este le devuelve el hechizo, entre tanto, Narcisa por fin toma una decisión: en esos momentos, toma a su hijo de la mano y aprovecha que los ojos de todos están clavados en los rayos de luz que Harry y el señor oscuro sostienen.

Lucius no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, pero los ojos de Narcisa le piden que confíe en ella, así que suelta su mano y la mira alejarse junto con su hijo.

La señora Malfoy se detiene junto con Draco justo a las puertas del gran comedor. Sabe que si Harry Potter vence, Draco tendrá una nueva vida automáticamente, pero si no es así, ella esta preparada.

Resulta de Harry Potter ha podido vencer a Lord Voldemort. Pero…

Esta derrotado, si, es obvio que esta destruido, pero no ha muerto. Ese es el peor resultado de todos los posibles, por que forzosamente habrá que escoger un bando y volver a jugar con la suerte al elegirlo.

Hubiera sido más fácil que alguno muriera, quedaría un solo bando y Narcisa se resignaría a quedarse en el que fuera. Pero de nuevo, las fuerzas del bien y el mal se desatan en el comedor de la escuela. Y el caos comienza una vez más.

Narcisa aprieta la mano de Draco y corren por la escalera de mármol antes de que alguien pueda notarlos siquiera, se adentran por los pasillos de Hogwarts y encuentran un aula que aún tiene la puerta.

La madre de Draco sólo piensa en protegerlo en esos momentos, tiene en sus manos la varita de Lucius y con ella invoca todos los hechizos de protección que conoce sobre la puerta del aula.

-Madre ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Pregunta Draco temblando –debemos…

-Esto no podría ir peor ya, Draco –Narcisa se obliga así misma a hablar a Draco fuerte y claramente, no hay ni un instante para perderlo-. Ni Harry Potter ni quien tú sabes han muerto, la batalla va a seguir cobrando vidas.

Draco guarda silencio, no tiene ni idea de qué, pero algo le dice que su madre tiene un plan.

-Ahora escúchame –pide Narcisa, aunque su voz ordena-. Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, Draco. Aunque no la hayas pedido, confío en que sabrás cómo utilizarla. Voy a enviarte lejos ahora mismo.

"¿Cómo?" trata de preguntar Draco, pero se ha quedado sin voz.

Narcisa se acerca a Draco y pone en sus bolsillos un rectángulo de plástico y un montón de dinero muggle.

-Esto es para que consigas una renta y para que sobrevivas, si lo administras bien, cálculo que te durará unos seis meses. Procura buscarte un trabajo y…

-¡Madre! –consigue decir el muchacho al fin, sus ojos grises están en tormenta, reflejan el miedo que esta sintiendo.

-¡Te gusta esa joven! –dice Narcisa desesperada.

-Lo siento –dice Draco como si fuera necesario -, no quise que…

-No es necesario que te disculpes –le interrumpe Narcisa-, no es nada malo sentir amor, ni siquiera si se trata de esa jovencita, no te estoy regañando.

Se quedan en silencio, uno angustioso.

-¿Cómo me di cuenta? –Narcisa adivina el pensamiento de Draco una vez más-. Por que tu nunca miras a nadie, hijo. Y ese es un error mío, nunca te enseñé a mirar a las personas, siempre las has visto como algo inferior, así que jamás te has tomado esa molestia, pero con la hija de los Weasley…

-Creía que había muerto –suelta Draco de repente -, desapareció del colegio hace meses, no había vuelto a verla y esta madrugada ella regresó y…

-Y te ha mirado con desprecio, como siempre ¿no es así?

Draco enmudece nuevamente ante las palabras de Narcisa.

-Eres un chico guapísimo, Draco. Además es inteligente y fuerte. Pero eres un idiota y eso es mi culpa, por que fui yo quien te maleduque de esta forma. Cualquier jovencita se hubiera podido enamorar de ti de ser otras tus circunstancias, si no fueras tan tonto, si no llevaras ese horrible tatuaje en tu brazo, si nuestro mundo no estuviera tan contaminado por tantos prejuicios, como la sangre, la clase, el apellido, las casa de Hogwarts. ¡Hasta la joven Weasley te hubiera podido amar de ser otras las condiciones!

-No se pueden cambiar esas condiciones—el tono de Draco es lúgubre-, no puedo cambiar lo que siente por mi. Lo he intentado, pero ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella, mi apellido es suficiente para que me odie.

Cuando Draco levanta la vista se asusta más que nunca, su madre, su propia madre esta apuntándole con la varita en ese instante.

-_Obliviate_ –murmura Narcisa.

Y, mientras en el vestíbulo del castillo Harry, Ron y Hermione miran a Ginny con terror, Narcisa Malfoy se marcha de Hogwarts con Draco para abandonarlo bien lejos, dejándole con su nueva vida en las manos.

Los caminos del destino, son siempre así de misteriosos.

-o-o-o-

**¡Otro capítulo! No puedo dejar de escribir esta historia ¿Quieren ver lo que sigue? ¡Anímense a dejarme un review! Si llegan muchos, muchos, tendremos nuevo capítulo apenas comience el año… xD**

**¡Mil bendiciones para todas este 2011!**


	3. La sentencia

Gracias a _**Lynette P. Broderick, Karkinos, Misha, Oh Annie Bee, natisluna, The darkness princess, YaniitaPotter, Lady Du, Erendi Cullen, Veru y Levita**_

¡Por este buen inicio!

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 3. La sentencia.**

**-o-o-o-**

Ginny despierta sin saber exactamente lo que ha pasado, se encuentra inmovilizada ¿son cadenas? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Se escuchan voces lejanas, murmuran algo. Aunque presta atención, Ginny no alcanza a comprender nada.

-Ha despertado –dice alguien acercándose a ella.

-Harry –murmura Ginny reconociendo su voz, esta un poco aliviada de saber que esta con ella -¿Qué sucedió?

Se enciende una antorcha cerca de la joven, la luz le lastima los ojos y la obliga a parpadear hasta adaptarse. Entonces se descubre atada por medio de cadenas a una especie de silla de piedra y siente un escalofrío correr por toda su columna dorsal ¿Acaso Harry no piensa liberarla?

-¿Harry? –la joven tiene apenas un hilo de voz.

El muchacho la mira un momento y se contagia del miedo y la angustia de Ginny y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Ginny se sobresalta cuando Harry se arrodilla y apoya la cabeza en su regazo, se aferra a sus piernas y deja que las lágrimas corran fuera de sus ojos.

-Lo siento… lo siento –murmura una y otra vez con la cabeza gacha.

La joven quisiera poder abrazarlo y consolarle, pero sus manos se encuentra atadas detrás del respaldo y el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta le impide articular palabras.

Ginny se percata de la presencia de Ron y Hermione en la habitación, ninguno de los dos parece capaz de moverse ni decir nada tampoco, se limitan a mirar a Harry y a Ginny con tristeza.

-Lo siento –dice Harry una última vez y levanta la cabeza del regazo de Ginny aunque permanece hincado frente a ella-. Por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, lo siento mucho, Ginny.

-No entiendo –consigue susurrar Ginny.

Harry se juzga incapaz de explicarlo solo, mira hacia sus amigos esperando el apoyo de alguno.

-Es que yo… -trata de decir Ron, pero se queda sin voz.

-Ron no está de acuerdo –murmura Hermione explicándolo.

-Lo entiendo –Harry se quita las gafas para limpiarse los ojos –; lo siento.

Ginny comienza a dejar ir el miedo al sentir que la furia punza en su interior ¿acaso nadie va a liberarla o explicarle lo que sucede?

Harry se fija en Ginny y se obliga a mantener la mirada en sus ojos, esta preciosa, como siempre.

-La misión que Dumbledore nos encargó antes de morir –dice armándose de valor el niño que vivió –fue la de hallar y destruir los siete horrocruxes que quien tú sabes fabricó para ser inmortal y así yo pudiera enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

-Los horrocruxes –sigue Hermione a media voz-, son objetos tenebrosos en los que un mago guarda fragmentos de su alma para mantenerlos a salvo y de ese modo ser inmortal.

-¡Los buscamos y los destruimos! ¡Los siete! –dice Harry apretando fuerte los tobillos de Ginny –te lo juro, Ginny, que destruimos los siete horrocruxes.

-Un guardapelo, una taza, una diadema, la serpiente, un anillo, el propio Harry y el diario de Tom Riddle –enumera Hermione.

-Si les han destruido todos, entonces… -Ginny trata de sonar tranquila, cada vez entiende menos por que la mantienen sujeta.

-¡Ellos creen que eres un horrocrux más! –Estalla Ron por fin-¿No lo entiendes Ginny? ¡Harry y Hermione creen que para destruir a quien tú sabes falta… falta…

Ginny lucha por primera vez con las cadenas que la atan, de pronto, la forma en que la miran Harry y Hermione le parece aterradora.

¿Qué cosa están pensando hacerle?

-¡Ron tú la viste! –le grita Hermione y comienza a llorar también -¡La viste y te diste cuenta como nosotros! ¿Acaso no notaste sus ojos?

-¿Qué quieren hacerme? –grita Ginny también- ¡Harry! ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

Ginny tiene el cabello revuelto de tanto moverse en su intento vano por liberarse, está sudando frío, sus ojos suplican respuestas y le tiemblan los labios, el corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho y siente que le cuesta respirar, sigue tratando de tironear las cadenas que de pronto le hacen daño en los brazos y las piernas mientras una sensación de vacío se va apoderando de ella ¿son su amiga y su amor quienes quieren dañarla?

-¡Harry! –Vuelve a gritar Ginny y obliga al joven a mirarla -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?

-Escucha, Ginny, por favor –suplica Hermione sin dejar de llorar—si colaboras, esto tal vez funcione.

-¡Ni tan siquiera estamos seguros! –protesta Ron y decidido, apunta su varita a las cadenas que sujetan a Ginny.

-Expelliermus –Harry lo desarma sin dudarlo y ahora sí, Ginny siente que un terror helado se apodera de su cuerpo y roba toda su energía.

-Harry, ¿es cierto? –Solloza la pelirroja -¿no están seguros aún?

-Lo siento –vuelve a decir el muchacho-, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

-No –Ginny suplica, no soporta que Harry la mire como si fuera realmente un peligro, tiembla y le falta el aire y no puede por más que lo intenta dejar de llorar—no, Harry, por favor, no…

-Harry también fue un horrocrux –dice Hermione sin que Ginny deje de suplicar –si él pudo librarse, tú también lo harás, Ginny, pero deja que…

-¡Se han vuelto locos! –vuelve a gritar Ron –Y no puedo permitirlo, Harry. Si no resulta, no habrá marcha atrás y lo sabes. Harry, por favor.

-Quien tú sabes me lanzó un _avada kedavra_ y destruyo sin saberlo la parte de él mismo que había en mi –Harry trata de sujetar a Ginny para que no se mueva y no le dañen las cadenas, le explica lo más sereno que puede, pero solo consigue que Ginny tenga más miedo.

-¡No, Harry! ¡Por favor! –la joven llora y lucha con las pocas fuerzas que encuentra -¡No!

-No se nos ha ocurrido nada más –interviene Hermione desafiando la mirada furiosa de Ron y mientras quede un horrocrux…

-¿Vas a lanzarme la maldición, Harry? –Ginny intenta rechazar los brazos de Harry quien sólo trata de inmovilizarla para que no se haga daño-¿de verdad?

-Ginny, yo sólo… -Harry intenta responder, pero no es una elección fácil.

Al asomarse al rostro del muchacho, Ginny comprende que todo lo que creía tener esta perdido. Ella le ama y sabe que de ser inversas las circunstancias, ella hubiera agotado hasta la última opción por liberar a Harry sin hacerle daño, él en cambio, sólo piensa en salvar a lo demás y como siempre, ella es la primera a quien hay que poner a un lado del camino.

-Tú sólo aléjate de mi, por favor –Ginny deja de moverse de pronto –has lo que quieras, lanza la maldición que elijas, pero no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Lo siento, lo siento –repite Harry y se aleja poco a poco de Ginny.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo saben que soy yo? –Ginny mira hacia donde se encuentra su hermano quien ha recuperado su varita y mira desafiante a Harry.

-Porque hoy te lanzaron por el vestíbulo del castillo –explica Ron – con los golpes que te diste, debiste haber sufrido un grave daño, pero estás ilesa. Cuando te vimos después de eso, ehm… tus ojos…

-Eran como los de él –finaliza Hermione -. Debió haber sido en la cámara de los secretos.

-Quien tu sabes, te había quitado mucha energía ese día –Harry ya no mira hacia Ginny, sus ojos están puestos en la varita que Ron aprieta en su mano derecha, sabe que en algún momento, el chico intentará liberar a su hermana –el diario que tenías era justamente un horrocrux y le iba a devolver un cuerpo a cambio de ti, pero lo destruí y volviste a este mundo… con una parte de él, creemos.

-Pero…

-Como tenía otros –continua Hermione –no había necesitado utilizar el fragmento de alma del diario, pero como destruimos todos los demás… tuvo que aferrarse a lo que fuera.

-Y me eligió a mí –concluye Ginny. Aunque no lo acepta del todo, comprende que por más angustioso que parezca, debe escoger entre ella misma y el resto del mundo mágico.

-¡Pero no estamos seguros! –sigue discutiendo Ron.

-Ellos lo están –la mirada de Ginny es la de alguien que ha perdido todas las ilusiones y sueños en unos minutos-. Eso me basta.

-Entonces…

-Voy a dejar que intenten… destruir la parte de él que está en mí-. Ginny habla con voz segura, dejan de temblar sus labios, aunque su respiración esta más agitada y las lágrimas todavía le empapan el cabello que esta pegado en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? –Hermione llora, pero el tono de su voz esta renovado.

-Si –murmura Ginny –pero antes… por favor, no me mantengan atada.

-¿Es todo? –Harry luce incrédulo pero su mirada es más triste que nunca, se pregunta si alguno de verdad irá a ser capaz de lanzar la maldición a Ginny.

-Si algo falla, no quiero que mis últimos momentos sean así… como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Y quiero estar con mi familia y enterrar a Fred, por favor, si algo falla yo…

-No fallara –intenta prometerle Harry, pero la joven de verdad ya no quiere que él se le acerque, sabe que lo más probable es que él vaya a ser su verdugo.

-No escaparé ni nada así –ofrece Ginny, sin dejar de llorar y respirando agitadamente, ninguna de sus células parece querer funcionar bien ya.

-Finite –murmura Ron a las ataduras antes de que puedan detenerlo y Ginny se desliza al suelo de piedra sin fuerzas.

El muchacho corre para sujetar a su hermana, levanta su cabeza del enlozado y la aferra contra su pecho, no puede creer que la joven este en ese peligro ahora.

-¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? –Susurra para luego elevar el tono de su voz casi a su máximo -¡Esto no estaría pasando si la hubiéramos cuidado mejor!

Ginny solloza en el pecho de su hermano y se aferra a los hombros de este, algo dentro de ella, le dice que no va a sobrevivir al _Avada kedavra_. Aunque está dispuesta a hacerlo por su familia y amigos, se siente aterrada y furiosa, porque una voz en su cabeza, le repite que Harry va a ser quien la mate, no hay duda de ello.

¿O sí?

El calor que el abrazo de Ron le brinda ayuda a Ginny a respirar mejor y a menguar el dolor en su abdomen, casi puede pensar con claridad. A pesar de todo, ama a Harry y supone que para el chico también será difícil… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para evitar el dolor de todos ellos.

-Lo haré yo misma –susurra Ginny al oído de su hermano -. Dime cómo, y después del funeral de Fred, lo haré yo misma.

Ginny no ha tenido días fáciles últimamente, pero en lo más profundo de su ser nunca han dejado de arder la fuerza, ni la esperanza.

Aferrada a sus ideales, pudo soportar a Snape y a los Carrow, sobrellevar la ausencia de Harry y reunir al ED. Sin embargo, en menos de media hora ha perdido todo lo que había creído tener. Esta vez ha sido demasiado.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se encuentra en la tienda de campaña que usaba su padre, rodeada por las personas con quienes creció, las mismas que le habían prometido apoyo y cariño, son las que ahora están amenazándola con la maldición de la muerte.

Ya sin fuerzas ni esperanzas, se entrega al sueño en los brazos de su hermano.

-Después del funeral de Fred –promete en un susurro cuando Ron la lleva cargando a una de las camas de la tienda.

Y Ron, sabe que Ginny no va a errar su objetivo.

Las fuerzas que hacían arder su estrella se han agotado y esta lista para iniciar el camino hacia la muerte.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Hey! Espero que el año este pintando genial :D

¿Saben? Desde antes de empezar el mes ya tenía casi todo el capítulo, pero pensar los últimos renglones fue de un trabajo tremendo, ¡espero les guste cómo resultó!

;) En el próximo capítulo: ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco y Ginny!

_**¿Necesito poner más para que animen a dejar su review? xD**_


	4. La última mirada

_Gracias por seguir._

_Espero les guste el capítulo…_

_Es una cosa muy tierna, según yo. Estoy muy contenta por cómo ha salido._

**_Por cierto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Karkinos! _**

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 4. La última mirada**

_**-o-o-o-**_

Es un día cualquiera en la Ciudad del Viento, es mitad del otoño y la mañana es fría, el incansable Chicago "el" sigue trabajando y un conocido jazz acompaña a los que ya están en la calle con rumbo a sus trabajos.

Es un día completamente ordinario en la vida del solitario Drew, que como cada mañana, a la misma hora, coge la maleta y las llaves y para subirlas a la bicicleta y de esta forma trasladarse a Soldier Field para su entrenamiento.

Cuando lo piensa bien, el joven no puede creerse su suerte, un día estaba en el centro comercial tirando goles para una promoción y al otro, los directivos del Chicago Fire, estaban pidiéndole hacer las pruebas para el equipo que estaban creando.

Mientras pedalea para llegar al que ahora es su lugar de trabajo, se esfuerza como todos los demás días, en recordar algo más: hay algunas cosas de su infancia aquí y allá casi nada de su adolescencia y de pronto… todo es borroso y sólo sabe que el fútbol es su modo de vida.

Se saca la chamarra y empieza a calentar junto con el equipo, está especialmente entusiasta esa mañana y su entrenador lo nota inmediatamente.

-¡Eh, tú, Black! –Llama una voz rasposa - ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y empieza a trabajar con la red!

Drew sonríe y asiente, toma uno de los balones pequeños y comienza a trabajar con él y la red.

Acaba el entrenamiento y aunque están exhaustos, todo el equipo se encuentra satisfecho. De pronto el entrenador anuncia que habrá exámenes médicos al día siguiente y que por las tardes, todos deberán acudir al curso de primeros auxilios en el Hospital Universitario de Illinois.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Sam Thompson, el mejor amigo de Drew a modo de reclamo.

Drew sonríe al chico de forma cómplice, sabe que desde el viernes Sam tiene una nueva novia y que no quiere perderse de sus tardes libres junto a ella.

-Por esto –dice de forma cansina su entrenador.

El viejo entrenador los hace mirar a una pantalla de televisión, inserta un video en la VHS y todos se quedan mudos.

En la imagen ven una jugada estupenda en la que un delantero Español controla el balón de forma espectacular y justo cuando se acerca a la portería, el hombre se desploma, cae al suelo como una masa sin huesos dentro y se queda inconsciente.

-Muerte súbita en las canchas –dice Benjamín Salk, uno de los defensas –ya había escuchado hablar de eso.

-Es cada vez más frecuente –completa el entrenador – y nadie en la cancha supo qué hacer. Por eso es que la directiva del equipo quiere que tomen el curso, todos, sin excepción.

Drew se siente incómodo de pronto, la imagen le es ciertamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes, pero no en el VHS, sino de cerca.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Sam con una sonrisa -¿Así que te impresionas fácilmente?

El joven hace un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, no le gusta que Sam (ni ninguna otra persona) le hable en ese tono burlón.

-No me impresiono fácilmente –dice Drew lo más frío que puede.

-Ya –Sam suspira resignado – supongo que entonces no habrá de otra que ir al curso ese.

-Eso parece.

De vuelta a casa, Drew aún se siente perturbado. Siempre ha sentido una especie de amargura relacionada a la muerte, como si él hubiera sido el único sobreviviente de algún desastre, y de hecho, a veces piensa que lo es y que fue así como se quedó solo y si memoria; sin embargo, la imagen del hombre que se desploma en la cancha le hace pensar que ha visto a alguien más, o quizá a muchos más desplomarse de esa forma hacia la muerte.

-Buenas tardes, Drew –le saluda alegremente la señora Parkinson, su casera -¿Qué tal ha ido la práctica?

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y pedaleando de forma distraída, el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa.

-¿Drew? –insiste la vieja Parkinson.

-¿Eh? Ah… buenas tardes –Drew procura sonar educado, secretamente no soporta a la mujer porque siempre está insistiendo en que salga con alguna de sus sobrinas –todo bien.

Lo primero que Drew hace cuando logra quitarse de encima a la mujer es correr al baño, de pronto le da vueltas la cabeza y siente náusea.

"Yo he visto morir así antes" se repite en su cabeza que intenta desesperadamente hallar el recuerdo.

Mojarse el rostro con agua fría le hace sentir mejor, al menos ya no siente la náusea, pero necesita urgentemente un analgésico o terminará por reventarle el cráneo. Sale a la calle en busca de una farmacia, aunque no sabe dónde se localiza ninguna, camina calle abajo suponiendo que en algún sitio habrá una.

Drew ni siquiera percibe a la gente que pasa junto a él y lo mira con cierta curiosidad por la mueca de dolor que lleva puesta. No se da cuenta de que sus cordones están desatados ni de que está empezando a soplar viento frío. Sólo puede atender al dolor que le martillea en las sienes y a la voz que le fastidia en los oídos pidiéndole que recuerde lo que obviamente, no puede recordar.

De pronto, Drew olvida completamente a lo que salió a la calle.

Acaba de cruzarse con una chica de cabello rojo que lo pasa de largo, que ni siquiera se percata de que él existe, pero que lo deja atontado completamente.

Al muchacho se le olvida el dolor y las voces, en su mente no están los semáforos ni toda esa gente, en cambio se ha quedado esa imagen de niña triste y el aroma, ese olor a flores silvestres de su cabello… es tan familiar.

Corre detrás de donde se ha ido la joven en cuanto se recupera del shock pero ya no la encuentra por ningún sitio, algo en el pecho se siente incómodo al pensar que tal vez sólo imagino que aquella chica con la que a veces sueña estaba en la calle, justo frente a él.

Ya se le ha hecho un poco tarde así que, decidido a sacar de su mente toda aquella confusión, se sube al autobús para dirigirse al Hospital Universitario.

El doctor Paul Madden le explica al equipo que el curso durará sólo una semana por lo que deberán trabajar intensamente y prestar mucha atención.

-Brindar RCP básico, salva vidas –reitera al grupo al finalizar la sesión.

Mientras camina para tomar el autobús de regreso, Drew procura recordar todo lo que han practicado esa tarde, se repite mentalmente el "1,2,3" y el "A,B,C" y se siente contento al darse cuenta de que al menos su memoria retrograda no se ha dañado.

Al mirar por la ventanilla del autobús, el chico descubre una farmacia y decide bajarse en la parada inmediata, acaba de recordar el incidente de la tarde y desea estar prevenido por si el dolor vuelve.

-Pareces un joven agobiado –le dice el encargado de la farmacia con una sonrisa -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito analgésicos. Fuertes analgésicos.

El encargado, un hombre negro y muy alto examina al muchacho con curiosidad.

-Para el dolor de cabeza –añade Drew esperando que así el encargado deje de escudriñarlo.

-¿Dolor de cabeza tensional o migraña?

-Yo… -Drew se siente fastidiado con la mirada que le dirige el hombre, sin embargo supone que el sujeto no le dará lo que quiere si no se explica mejor-. Yo… tengo dolor de cabeza cada vez que intento recordar algo…

-Entonces la solución no son los analgésicos –responde el encargado con una sonrisa bonachona –simplemente debes dejar de intentar recordar.

-Pero es algo importante… yo… no recuerdo nada antes de un mes.

-Lo más importante es el presente y el futuro, chico. Deja de encorchar al pasado.

Drew se siente muy fastidiado entonces, no le gusta que le nieguen las cosas ni que le digan que está equivocado ¿quién se ha creído ese hombre? Casi por reflejo, mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, rebusca en él sin encontrar nada y eso lo lleva a sentirse confundido "¿Qué carajo busco aquí?". Furioso, acerca la cabeza a la del encargado y aprieta los dientes para hablar.

-¿Podría simplemente darme un maldito analgésico?

El hombre de la farmacia se fija en el rostro del chico, de pronto, sus ojos le parecen amenazadores. Evitando mirarlos, rebusca en un aparador y le extiende al chico uno de los analgésicos más fuertes que tiene.

-Una cada 12 horas… y no habrá más dolor –dice cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca nerviosa.

-Gracias, ¿cuánto es?

-Ci… cinco dólares.

Drew casi arroja sobre el aparador el billete, se siente absolutamente furioso y le dan ganas de lanzar algunos rayos para romper cosas a su alrededor.

"¿Lanzar rayos? ¡Pero que estupidez!"

Mientras toma la cena, el chico toma una de las tabletas, casi de inmediato se siente pesado y con sueño, Drew ni siquiera hace el intento por mantenerse despierto, bota los trastes en el fregadero y se deja caer como una roca sobre la cama.

En sus sueños, anda en bicicleta por la calle Lakeshore Drive, contempla sus parques, fuentes y museos y siente una inmensa tranquilidad invadiéndolo, al ir por la pista de bicicletas cierra los ojos un momento y puede jurar que la sensación de volar le es familiar. En alguna esquina, detiene la bicicleta y espera, de uno de los edificios de oficinas, sale una preciosa pelirroja que corre para abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos, ella se sube a la bicicleta detrás de él y lo despierta de forma repentina su suave voz diciéndole al oído "Recuérdame, es importante".

Los días siguientes, Drew continúa con la rutina de todos los días, trabaja duro con su equipo, bromea con Sam antes de ir a casa para almorzar, se dirige por las tardes al Hospital Universitario y por último, se va a casa a soñar con la pelirroja que le pide recordarla. Aunque procura no obsesionarse para no invocar el dolor de cabeza, está casi seguro de que la chica se encuentra en la misma ciudad, podría jurar que la ha visto… esa misma semana.

Se llega el viernes y el chico se encuentra en casa para almorzar, la señora Parkinson lo espera en la puerta del edificio, han venido a visitarla sus sobrinas y no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de presentárselas a Drew.

Sin entender exactamente cómo, el chico ya se encuentra sentado a la mesa de la mujer que llega con dos jovencitas.

-Estas son Ashley y Holly, mis sobrinas –dice la mujer sonriendo de forma boba -. Este joven es Drew Black, ¡juega futbol profesional!

Las jóvenes sonríen abiertamente a Drew, han quedado prendadas de inmediato de él. Y es que, no todos los días, su tía espera su visita con un chico tan guapo como ese: Drew es muy alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, rubio, de tez pálida y además, posee esa arrogante pero extrañamente atractiva sonrisa.

Drew también examina a las chicas: Ashley le parece guapa pero demasiado cotilla, quizá hasta tonta y Holly es inteligente y simpática pero su voz es realmente estridente, no le gusta nada.

"Además no volvería a salir con nadie de apellido Parkinson" se dice distraídamente Drew. Cuando se da cuenta de lo raro que es ese pensamiento, trata de recordar a alguna otra chica Parkinson, su mente no encuentra nada, como siempre, y Drew simplemente desecha la idea.

-Ehm… bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Debo ir a un curso.

-¿Tan pronto? –las hermanas están claramente decepcionadas de que el chico se valla.

-No debo llegar tarde –argumenta Drew con tranquilidad y se pone de pie.

-¿Pero mañana nos acompañas a dar la vuelta? –insiste Ashley.

-Seguro –Drew sale de la casa Parkinson con una elegancia que lo sorprende a él mismo, las tres mujeres se han quedado encantadas y aunque no le interesa, bueno, tampoco quiere que piensen que es maleducado.

Al terminar la última sesión de su curso, Sam insiste en que Drew los acompañe a él, a su novia y a otros amigos por un trago, sin embargo, el chico se ha leído bien la caja de analgésicos, no debe mezclarlos con bebidas alcohólicas.

-Es un no –zanja Drew y se sube al autobús con una sonrisa burlona.

-O-O-

-¡Servidos!

Un sujeto agita a Drew para que se despierte.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! –Drew se despereza rápidamente. No tiene idea de dónde se encuentra.

Es de noche y el autobús lo baja en su última parada… parece que en realidad no esta tan lejos de casa.

De hecho, Drew se da cuenta de que reconoce algunas cosas, hace apenas unos días estuvo en esa misma calle… buscando como loco una farmacia.

-¡Maldito dolor! –Masculla el chico –si no fuera por él, no habría tomado tantas pastillas y no me habría quedado dormido en un estúpido autobús…

Perdido y ensimismado en su enojo, Drew no mira a nadie, lleva las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha para que no le deslumbren las luces de los automóviles, una suave música de jazz acompaña a los paseantes nocturnos.

Y entonces, algo no pega con el ambiente.

Drew levanta la vista en cuanto percibe ese aroma de flor silvestre, tan ajeno a la ciudad. Es ella, otra vez.

-Eres tú –murmura y por alguna loca razón sonríe- ¡Eres tú!

Se trata de una joven preciosa, el viento del otoño juega en su cabello rojo encendido y su pequeña figura se abre paso silenciosamente entre la multitud, lleva un vestido de fiesta que contrasta con su pálida piel y hace resaltar el chocolate en sus ojos… sus tristes ojos.

La chica se vuelve hacia Drew y él se alegra porque en su mirada, parece que ella le reconoce.

Ginny retrocede un paso, sorprendida de encontrarse justo frente a Draco Malfoy, le habían dicho que había muerto. O tal vez, ella ya lo ha hecho ¿y es él el enviado a recibirla?

Drew no puede reprimir el impulso de acercarse más. Y tampoco puede arriesgarse a dejarla ir. Simplemente extiende sus brazos y a pesar de que ella retrocede, la atrapa en un abrazo.

Ginny levanta el rostro unos segundos e intercambian una última mirada. Es apenas un instante pero a Drew le parece que el Universo entero gira por unos segundos en torno a ellos.

Entonces su corazón detiene por fin la angustiosa marcha y ella se desvanece.

Justo en medio de sus brazos, Drew se da cuenta que la chica de sus sueños, a la que ha esperado por tanto tiempo, acaba de expirar su último aliento.

-No te mueras –pide mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas -. No, ahora, no… no te mueras.

Pero ya es tarde. Y todo lo que queda de la chica que le habla en sus sueños es eso: _**sueños que ya no van a poder ser.**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Y hasta aquí.

En el próximo capítulo: Ginny y todo acerca de cómo llegó a los brazos de Draco.

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Espero sus opiniones…**_


	5. La calle de las coincidencias

_Gracias a todas las que siguen mis locas historias_

_Y todavía más a las que me ayudan a mejorar con sus comentarios:_

_**Misha, Erendi Cullen, Javiera Malfoy, The darkness princess **__(por cierto, me encanta tu fic!)__**, Vico **__(¡amiguita!)__**, Lady Du **__( xD en el borrador el conductor lo despertaba uhm… no me gustaba, realmente no era la intención pero ahora que lo mencionas, también me resulta muy divertido!)__**, NUeVA lEcToRa **__(hey! Yo no sabía que me recomendaron en un foro ¿me podrías decir cuál?)__**, Personaggio,OhAnnie .Bee, Lucky Mendez, Cassandra Malfoy y a Escarlata. ¡GRACIAS!**_

_Seguimos…_

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 5. La calle de las coincidencias.**

_**-o-o-o-**_

Hermione permanece en silencio, observa a la chica que deambula como espectro alrededor de la tienda y espera a que surja cualquier cosa de sus labios, cualquier palabra que le indique que Ginny aún no pierde el juicio. La joven trata de comprender a su amiga; se encuentra de cara a la muerte en un duelo que quizá no gane ¿cómo más podría comportarse?

Ron vuelve de su recorrido diario. Han establecido el campamento dentro del Bosque Prohibido, en los propios terrenos de Hogwarts así que no le toma mucho tiempo enfundarse en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para llegar al escondrijo donde Neville y Luna les dejan comida.

El pelirrojo mira interrogante a Hermione quien es incapaz de aguantar la mirada del chico.

-Igual desde la mañana –responde poniéndose de pie-. Sólo esta dando vueltas.

Si Ginny los escucha, es buena fingiendo que no. Sin mirarlos siquiera, sigue su recorrido alrededor de la tienda con la cara laxa y sin emitir ni un sonido.

-Mañana es el funeral –anuncia Ron – parece que ha pasado mucho más tiempo, pero en realidad sólo han pasado dos días desde que Voldemort "no murió".

Y entonces Ginny detiene su caminata en seco. Dirige una mirada lánguida a los dos jóvenes y emite un "ahm" para luego continuar su miserable deambular.

-¿Y Harry? –pregunta Hermione al chico, es lo primero que se le ocurre para no pensar demasiado en lo que ocurrirá después del funeral de todos los caídos en batalla.

-Ha ido a visitar a Teddy –responde Ron distraídamente, no soporta ver a Ginny de esa forma.

-Ah –Hermione asiente. Se le han acabado los diálogos.

El silencio cae en medio del campamento, a su alrededor Ginny percibe los sonidos del bosque, siente envidia de todas las criaturas que viven libres en él… como le gustaría ocupar el lugar de cualquiera de ellas ahora mismo.

Harry llega un poco después, lo único que se le ocurre es sentarse junto a sus amigos en la yerba. Ginny sigue caminando alrededor de la tienda sin reparar siquiera en ellos.

El Niño que vivió se siente cada vez más miserable. Había estado soñando tanto con ella, añorando cada beso y mirada que le había regalado en su último curso en el colegio y ahora, cuando más necesita un apoyo, ella se ha vuelto nada. Y él se ha vuelto nada para ella, no importa cuánto él se arrodille y suplique su perdón, cuanto le grite y le pida que lo escuche, cuánto intente prometerle que todo estará bien, que después de la maldición al fin podrán volver a empezar… ella simplemente pasa por su lado y continua su recorrido.

-¿Algún cambio?

-No –responde Ron sin perder de vista a Ginny –no, desde hace horas.

-¿Crees que algo cambie para mañana? –duda Harry.

-¿Cómo saberlo? –Hermione procura mantener la mirada gacha, siente que si continúa mirando a Ginny comenzará a llorar y ya nunca podrá detenerse.

-¿Cómo esta Teddy? –inquiere Ron.

-Bien –responde Harry—es decir, no mal… pero me sabe tan mal que haya perdido a sus padres…

-¿Y mi madre? –pregunta el pelirrojo-. ¿Ya sabe algo?

-No –Harry también baja la mirada -. No se cómo podría decírselo.

Parece que Ron tiene ganas de hacer más preguntas, se abstiene de hacerlas por miedo a que todo se ensombrezca aún más. Recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y se une al silencio y a la miseria del lugar.

Cae la noche y los tres chicos se acomodan en la tienda, entre los tres intentan poner a Ginny dentro para que ella también descanse, pero no lo logran. Al final, se resignan a dejarla fuera, suponiendo que cuando este cansada, ella misma buscará su cama.

Ron y Hermione refuerzan todos los hechizos de seguridad alrededor de la tienda, por lo menos así, saben que Ginny no se alejará.

Pero no han tomado en cuenta que la magia en Ginny es mucho más poderosa que la suya. Entrada la madrugada, Ginny por fin detiene su marcha para mirar al cielo y dejar escapar todo el llanto que lleva guardado.

Un búho negro pasa sobre la tienda, Ginny no sabe por qué, pero echa a andar en la misma dirección que pasa el búho. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando pasa la barrera mágica de Ron y Hermione, simplemente camina detrás del búho que incluso, parece estar esperando a que ella se acerque con sus pequeños pasos.

Ya cerca de la linde del bosque, el búho por fin desciende hasta a ella para dejarle un paquete entre las manos. Ginny no sabe por qué actúa del modo que lo hace, pero se arrodilla ahí mismo para poder abrirlo.

Se trata de una caja pequeña, dentro de la cual, Ginny encuentra una cadena de plata muy fina con una pequeña esmeralda en forma de corazón como dije. También hay una nota, hecha con una elegante caligrafía en un pergamino que huele a Jazmines.

"_**Querida, niña:**_

_**Recibe esto en nombre de mi hijo, él ha muerto en batalla y yo lo encontré entre sus cosas. Sé que lo compró esperando tener un día la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te amaba y aunque ya no podrá hacerlo, quise que lo tuvieras, para que pudieras recordar que hubo en el universo un alma en que habitaste."**_

Un esbozo de sonrisa parpadea en el rostro pecoso y enrojecido de la joven, sus manos tiemblan cuando se pone la cadena al cuello y vuelve a leer la carta que acompaña su último regalo. Cierra los ojos y trata de ponerle un rostro a quien murió amándola, piensa en los chicos que la miraban en los corredores, alguno de ellos debe ser "él".

"No importa" piensa Ginny y de pronto, ya no tiene ganas de caminar sin rumbo.

"No importa, lo descubriré pronto" se repite y se pone de pie para volver a la tienda.

"Lo descubriré pronto, y estaremos juntos" insiste la voz en su cabeza y la joven se siente más ligera.

"Estaremos juntos, el que me ama y yo, en la siguiente vida" reitera su pensamiento. Y sin que Harry, Ron o Hermione entiendan cómo ha sucedido, su rostro se compone en una expresión tranquila y la joven se acomoda entre sus sabanas para dormir.

-o-o-o-

Hermione comienza a desesperarse, cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad ha entrado al despacho que tiempo atrás perteneciera a Snape y antes de él, a Dumbledore para tomar el último libro que habla de horrocruxes, página tras página, pone toda su atención en cada una de las palabras esperando encontrar una forma de liberar a su amiga sin hacerle pasar tanto daño... pero no hay nada.

En ninguno de los libros que posee la joven se habla de horrocruxes humanos, mucho menos encuentra nada sobre horrocruxes que se apoderan de humanos. Los días siguen pasando y cada vez se hace más evidente que hay solamente una opción.

El propio retrato de Dumbledore sigue reflexionando acerca de cómo él mismo creyó que Harry iba a tener que morir para destruir el horrocrux que había en él. Así que, con las manos vacías, Hermione decide volver al campamento antes que sus amigos se preocupen por ella.

-¿Encontraste algo? -pregunta Harry en cuanto la ve re-aparecer en el campamento.

-Nada –murmura Hermione penosamente -. Nada. Ni siquiera el retrato de Dumbledore me ha podido decir nada…

Casi por reflejo, ambos miran hacia donde Ginny se encuentra.

La pelirroja permanece con la expresión tranquila que se pintó en fas hace unos días y mira al vacío, está sentada sobre una roca con las manos en su regazo y el viento del verano parece insistir en querer jugar con ella, hace bailar a su cabello y de vez en cuando a la falda de su vestido, pero Ginny se conforma con acomodarlo para que no se mueva y volver a su propia paz. A su lado, Ron está sentado sobre la yerba y en su rostro, se nota que quisiera hacerle un montón de preguntas a Ginny, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se limita a jugar con su varita en la tierra y a mirar a su hermana de vez en cuando como para cerciorarse de que sigue ahí.

-Creo que no tendré el valor –murmura miserablemente Harry.

-Harry –empieza Hermione acariciando el rostro de su amigo –todo estará bien, ya verás; no le haremos daño. Todo esto acabará pronto, Ginny será libre y...

-Y no querrá volver a estar conmigo de todas formas –Harry se aleja del contacto de Hermione -¿Y entonces, de qué servirá todo esto, Hermione? Si ella no quiere nimirarme ya ¿Entonces para qué carajo sirvió todo esto?

Harry oculta su rostro, se quita las gafas bruscamente y se limpia los ojos con furia.

Y Hermione le compadece porque entiende que su amor por Ginny se ha vuelto ya imposible, y puede ver en el rostro de Harry, que él mismo muere un poco cada día que pasa sin abrazar a Ginny. Entonces su desesperación crece, porque siente como responsabilidad suya el hallar otro modo.

Ni Ron, que pasa los días como vigilante-compañero de Ginny, ni Hermione, que se desespera buscando respuestas, ni mucho menos Harry, que pasa los días yendo de la furia a la tristeza por el modo en que todo se ha desarrollado, pueden imaginar, ni en sus más raros sueños, que Ginny tiene su propio plan.

Han vuelto a preparar la casa de la tía Muriel con fidelius y esta vez, Harry, Ron y Hermione irán. Por supuesto, Ginny va con ellos.

El heroico trio abre de par en par los ojos cuando después de comunicar a Ginny que se marchan a casa de su tía ella simplemente asiente y murmura algo como "iré a despedirme de Fred" y sin necesitar un solo hechizo o de su varita siquiera, camina tranquilamente fuera del área protegida por los hechizos hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Pierden unos segundos en reñirse uno a otro para confirmar que los hechizos están puestos y luego se van detrás de la joven.

Han puesto la tumba de Fred a un lado de la tumba de Dumbledore en un nuevo cementerio de mármol blanco en el medio de los terrenos, el que va a recordar a los alumnos futuros del colegio que ese fue un lugar de héroes. Y Ginny se sienta en ella, se acomoda como cuando era pequeña y Fred la sentaba entre sus piernas para que George pudiera examinarla y hacerle curaciones en las rodillas cuando tenía alguna caída.

-Nos veremos pronto, Fred. Querido hermano… muy pronto.

Esa mañana, durante la ausencia de Harry y Hermione, Ron le ha referido todo lo que Harry les contó a él y a Hermione acerca de su experiencia con la muerte y que luego de la maldición asesina pudo ver a Dumbledore. Así que Ginny cree que pasé lo que pasé, tanto si logra sobrevivir como si no, ella podrá ver a Fred.

-Espérame, Fred –finaliza Ginny y se reúne con el trío.

Ron y Hermione se toman de la mano y Ginny toma luego a su hermano. Harry le mira ansiosamente un momento y luego se decide a tomarse de Hermione. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, está en la casa de la tía Muriel, envuelta en los brazos de su madre que no podría estar más contenta de ver por fin a sus hijos. Pues la última vez, en el funeral de Fred y los demás, sólo pudo verlos fugazmente, antes de que tuvieran que volver a su escondite.

-o-o-o-

Para Harry, Ron y Hermione, estar en casa de la tía Muriel representa cierto alivio. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no habían podido dormir en una cama de verdad ni habían dejado de moverse constantemente. Ahora por lo menos, tienen a la familia para apoyarlos.

Hermione continúa concentrada en hallar cualquier cosa relacionada a horrocruxes humanos, vuelve a comenzar los libros en busca de un detalle que haya pasado desapercibido y toma inútiles notas en pergaminos que al final no la llevan a ninguna parte.

La noche del cumpleaños de Harry, es una de las más tensas, Molly Weasley no sabe nada y organiza un pequeño festejo al que Ginny no asiste, entonces se vuelve obvio para la madre Weasley que algo muy grave ha sucedido. Sabe que Ginny ha querido a Harry desde siempre y aunque trata de imaginarlo, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha podido hacerla cambiar sus sentimientos tan rápido.

-Lo que haya sucedido, Harry, cariño –dice Molly tratando de acabar con el terrible silencio de Harry, Ron y Hermione -, sé que lo resolverán… todo estará bien. Ya verás –finaliza poniendo delante de los chicos un precioso pastel de chocolate con cerezas encima.

Harry trata de sonreír, trata con ganas, pero sentado a la misma mesa se encuentra George ¿Y cómo se supone que le dirá que su hermanita también está en peligro de morir? ¿Cómo puede mirar a Molly Weasley y no echarse a llorar suplicándole por su perdón por no haber cuidado bien de su hijita? ¿Cómo es que va a vivir él mismo si algo le pasa a su princesa pelirroja?

-¡Necesito que me escuches! –grita cuando termina el "festejo" e irrumpe en la habitación de Ginny.

La pelirroja ni siquiera lo mira, parece concentrada en el álbum con la colección de postales de los viajes de la tía Muriel.

-¡Ginevra! –vuelve a llamarla Harry y esta vez la toma de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire.

Ginny prefiere desviarle la mirada a pesar de todo, sabe que Harry sufre también, pero no puede ni quiere escucharlo. En cambio, quiere que él se aleje, que no complique más la decisión que considera tomada.

-Me haces daño –masculla liberando su barbilla de la mano de Harry -. Y no quiero escucharte. ¿Qué has venido a decir? ¿Qué por fin has cogido el valor para lanzarme la maldición? ¿Qué te perdone pues sólo estas cumpliendo la maldición que Dumbledore te puso? ¿O acaso tratarás de convencerme de que todo saldrá bien? ¡Porque ninguna de esas cosas me interesa!

-Estoy aquí, para jurarte que te amo –dice Harry con la voz firme -, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres… es decir, él… quien tú sabes, ya no…

-¿Y crees que voy a correr el riesgo? ¿Qué permitiré que la muerte de Tonks y de Fred sean en vano? ¿Qué pondré en riesgo a mi familia con mi presencia? ¿Qué pienso concederle otra oportunidad? ¡Entonces no tienes idea de quien yo soy!

Harry se prende a la cintura de Ginny, ella lucha con sus pocas fuerzas y le golpea el pecho con los puños cerrados pero él ya no puede soltarla, no quiere alejarse de ella. Quisiera desaparecer en ese mismo instante con ella y perderse para siempre en cualquier parte, donde fuera, pero con ella.

-Lo entiendo –dice en el oído de Ginny que sigue forcejeando contra su pecho –lo entiendo, porque yo también lo pasé y estuve tan dispuesto como tú lo estás a morir por todos aquellos a quienes amaba… y en mi camino hacia la muerte, Ginny, tú estabas conmigo, en mi cabeza, en mi boca, en mi tacto ¡no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ti! ¿Por qué no dejas que ahora sea yo quien te acompañe?

-¡Porque quiero que seas feliz cuando me haya ido! –Espeta Ginny - Porque así como me has protegido todo este tiempo… como todos me han protegido –su voz se quiebra de repente –yo… haré esto.

Harry suelta la cintura de Ginny después de recargar sus labios en los suyos.

-Si me amas, si alguna vez me has amado –dice Ginny un poco más serena –entonces deja que yo arregle esto. Porque yo también te amo, Harry, que lo sepas. Pero no podemos remediar esto… aunque quisiéramos.

-Te acompañaré –dice Harry en un tono duro –en esto y lo que venga luego. Quiero estar contigo, Ginny. Y te acompañaré.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, de lo mucho que intenta estar con ella los días siguientes, Harry no consigue cambiar nada en Ginny.

Y se siente aún más frustrado y miserable, si es que aún se puede. Siempre creyó que la primera vez que le dijera a Ginny que la amaba, sería bien distinto.

-o-o-o-

-¿No podría utilizar algún tipo de poción?

Hermione levanta su cansado rostro del escritorio, por la noche hubo un pequeño ataque en una comunidad muggle, los principales mortífagos ya han muerto en Hogwarts y los aurores intervinieron muy oportunamente, pero la joven ha estado intranquila desde entonces.

Se encuentra con Ginny, quien sentada frente a ella le lanza la pregunta a la cara como si estuviera preguntándole si cree que hará frío.

-¿Poción?

-Si –Ginny toma el libro que lleva en su regazo y lo pone frente a Hermione –mira esta.

Hermione procura hacer una buena lectura, la página que Ginny le señala contiene una pócima absolutamente letal. Es un plan peligroso y la poción parece realmente complicada.

-No estoy segura de que la poción destruya horrocruxes, Ginny –Hermione se lleva las manos al cabello haciéndose un desastre de cabeza –Incluso parece más peligrosa que la maldición por que por lo menos esa ha sido probada ¿Qué pasa si la poción ataca sólo tu cuerpo?

-Mi cuerpo es el Horrocrux, Hermione –Ginny sigue totalmente tranquila –Si muero, es seguro que no tendrá donde más ir y se destruirá. Además, ya lo hemos aplazado mucho y parece que nadie tendrá el valor de darme la maldición, es mucho más fácil si tomo una poción… y no habrá nadie más responsable que yo misma.

-Pero tomaría varios días hacerla y… -Hermione pasa sus ojos por la página nuevamente, hay que esperar que haya luna y llena y muchas otras cosas.

-Ya la preparé –le corta Ginny y saca de su bolsillo un frasco que contiene apenas unos dos mililitros de un líquido violeta.

-¿Pero, cuándo? –Hermione logra por fin abrir por completo sus ojos.

-Solo dime si crees que resultará –pide impaciente Ginny.

-Bueno ¿Por qué algo tan complicado? Si tu razonamiento sobre el cuerpo es correcto, cualquier veneno vendría bien.

-Esta me parece más segura, detendrá mi corazón suavemente y…

Hermione guarda silencio, pasa la vista de Ginny al libro y luego sigue con el frasco que contiene la poción; sigue pareciéndole muy complicado.

-¿Has venido a preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo o sólo a comunicarme tu plan?

-Sólo a comunicártelo. Y a pedir que me ayudes, ehm... sólo para que nadie más lo sepa, no quiero que sufran.

-¿Cuándo piensas beberla?

-En tres días hay luna nueva, entonces la poción estará madura y a partir de que la tome, tendré unos minutos en los cuales me iré debilitando hasta perder la conciencia, entonces mi corazón… ya sabes. Todo acabara bien, al menos estaré en paz, sin dolor, creo que es lo menos que merezco.

-Es que la maldición, Ginny -A Hermione le da mucho más miedo utilizar una poción como aquella, siente que el estómago se le revuelve sólo de pensar en corazones deteniéndose-, ya sabemos que funciona, me parece mucho más riesgoso, de verdad. ¿Qué pasa si tu corazón ya no responde después?

-¡Pero si estoy agonizando de todas formas, Hermione! ¡Ni me dejan vivir ni me lanzan la maldición de una vez! Haré esto con o sin tu ayuda—afirma segura volviendo a guardarse la poción- Y te prometo que funcionará, Hermione, después de ese día la paz volverá.

-¿En qué te ayudo? –pregunta una resignada Hermione.

-Enséñame a desaparecer.

-o-o-o-

El último amanecer de Ginny le resulta una preciosura. Es mitad de otoño y el jardín de su tía se ha vuelto amarillo, se respira un aroma a yerba seca y calabaza que recuerda a la joven las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid y todos los buenos momentos que paso ahí. Hermione, con quien comparte habitación ya está despierta y en sus ojos hay cierta ansiedad. Pero al mirarse una a otra, saben que ninguna va a echarse atrás, la fecha es esa.

Ginny toma el desayuno junto a toda la familia y le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre y le dedica palabras de cariño, pretextando que es un agradecimiento por el excelente omelete que les ha servido esa mañana, luego se marcha a la habitación junto con Hermione.

-¿No vas a despedirte de Harry?

Ginny se queda en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la ventana y el color amarillento del jardín.

-No puedo, Hermione. Sólo dile que siempre lo he querido y que no renuncié a él nunca, pero… no! Creo que es mejor así, no decirle nada.

Hermione se detiene a observar a Ginny largo rato, hay un montón de cosas que quisiera decirle antes de tener que despedirse, pero, Ginny esta decidida y lo único que Hermione puede hacer a esas alturas es seguir con aquello hasta el final.

-Ginny, por lo que vas a hacer, muchas gracias.

-Después de tantos años en los que han arriesgado tanto ustedes tres, Hermione. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, no sufras por esto, ¿acaso no eras la primera que trataba de convencerme de que todo iría bien?

Hermione se lanza hacia Ginny y le da un abrazo interminable, quiere a la pelirroja como si fuera su hermana y tiene la sensación de que le están arrancando un pedazo de sí misma.

-Han sido tus palabras, Hermione, que todo estará bien.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione bajan para comer ni para cenar. Y aunque Molly se preocupa, al acercarse a la puerta de su habitación las escucha reír, así que supone que han cogido unos dulces y se han puesto a charlar, después de todo lo que ha pasado, decide dajarlo pasar. Y no esta del todo equivocada, por que Ginny y Hermione por fin se han tomado el tiempo para tener una conversación de amigas. Así, Hermione se entera de lo mucho que ella, Luna y Neville tuvieron que pasar ese año y admira aún más a Ginny por haber llegado tan fuerte hasta ese momento.

Hace tres días que Ginny probó por primera vez aparecerse frente al teatro que vio en una postal y ahí mismo piensa dirigirse para evitarles a todos la pena de recoger su cuerpo. Ha decidido que es mejor si piensan que se marcha por un tiempo y que volverá. Y de hecho, eso es lo que pone en la nota que Hermione deberá fingir que encuentra y entrega a sus padres. Será especialmente difícil para ella "pero sufrirán menos si no me ven" se repite la chica pelirroja una y otra vez "esto es lo mejor".

Por la noche, comienza su preparación, se ha puesto el vestido que uso en la boda de Bill y Fleur aquel con el que se sentía tan bonita y coqueta porque Harry no podía dejar de mirarla y ha decidido dar a su demacrado rostro un poco de crema y brillo de labios. En medio de su pecho, lleva la pequeña esmeralda con la que espera, su enamorado podrá reconocerla cuando llegue a donde él esta.

Y después de un largo suspiro, cuando ya es de madrugada, sale al jardín seguida por Hermione.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione. Sé que te esforzaste –dice extendiendo sus brazos a la joven –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ginny –murmura Hermione y las lágrimas le nublan la mirada.

-Todo va a estar bien ahora –Ginny compone una sonrisa y Hermione se enjuga las lágrimas, esa podría ser la última vez que se ven una a la otra.

A Ginny le duele y deja unas lágrimas salir también, sí. Pero ya había aceptado el sacrificio desde antes y esta lista ahora. Después de todo, no deja nada pendiente.

Toma de un trago la poción y cierra los ojos mientras se aferra a la esmeralda que lleva en el pecho. _"El que me ama y yo"_ se repite antes de desaparecerse del jardín de la tía Muriel, llevándose el aroma del jardín en otoño impregnado en su cabello.

Al abrir los ojos, ha logrado aparecerse en el lugar correcto, con lo nerviosa que estaba y las lágrimas tapando su vista, creía que no lo lograría, pero ahí está, en medio de Lakeshore Drive, donde todos están demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de que alguien sale de la nada y luego muere.

Y entonces Ginny siente que alguien la mira, alguien a quien había creído muerto pues sus padres así lo habían anunciado: es Draco Malfoy ¿Qué hace ahí?

"_Tantos lugares y momentos y haberse escapado al mismo"_ se burla de sí misma mientras siente que sus fuerzas se están yendo.

Alcanza a sorprenderse al notar que Draco le sonríe y hasta le habla "Eres tú" le escucha decir. ¿Será que el también encuentra irónica la coincidencia? Instintivamente retrocede un paso y sus piernas flaquean. Draco le extiende los brazos y Ginny se pregunta si es que ya habrá muerto y él sólo ha ido a recibirla.

Cuando Ginny siente que va a desplomarse, el chico la atrapa entre sus brazos, fuertes y de alguna forma, cálidos. Ginny le mira fijamente, _"el que me ama y yo… en la otra vida"_ se repite en su pensamiento y está lista para volver a reírse de la ironía cuando la poción completa su efecto.

_La vida es así de extraña…_

Y el corazón simplemente se detiene en su pecho. Detiene la angustiosa marcha que por tanto tiempo ha mantenido vivo el fragmento de alma de Lord Voldemort y Ginny se desvanece en medio del abrazo con el que Draco Malfoy la sostiene.

Bien lejos de ellos. Al otro lado del océano, los últimos mortífagos ven desaparecer sus malignas esperanzas cuando su señor comienza a debilitarse hasta acompañar en su muerte a Ginny Weasley… el último de los horrocruxes.

Lord Voldemort por fin ha muerto.

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

¡Hasta aquí!

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Espero sus opiniones…**_


	6. La siguiente vida

_Gracias a todas las chicas que apoyan esta historia_

_¡Espero que les guste mucho, mucho este capítulo!_

_A mí sí que me gusto ¡me encantó! xD pero aun así, tengo varias dudas, en fin, ya me contarán al final._

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 6. La siguiente vida**

_**-o-o-o-**_

Yacía boca arriba, completamente sola.

Se encontraba sobre una superficie irregular, estaba húmeda y resultaba incómoda para su espalda.

Ginny se incorporó para sentarse y se froto los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba?

A su alrededor, no podía distinguirse nada a través de la neblina. Mirando hacia arriba, podía ver un cielo lleno de estrellas que la dejo hipnotizada por un momento.

Sopló una brisa suave y Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Aunque no había nadie, la idea de andar sin ropa al aire libre le avergonzaba. Casi de inmediato, se vio envuelta por una túnica blanca y suave que desprendía un leve brillo plateado.

Se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor, había hierba debajo de sus pies, podía sentirla. Poco a poco, su vista le permitía asomarse un poco más lejos, parecía que estaba en algún jardín.

Algo estalló cerca de ella y la asustó un poco. Se tranquilizó cuando volvió a mirar el limpio cielo estrellado y se encontró con las luces emitidas por fuegos artificiales.

-Espero no haberte asustado –dijo una voz alegre detrás de ella.

Ginny sonrió de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz juguetona. Se dio media vuelta y vio a su hermano, Fred, descender de su escoba. Estaba radiante, como lo recordaba, vestido con la túnica de quiditch de Gryffindor encima de su jersey Weasley y con el cabello rojo alborotado por el vuelo.

-¡Hermanita! –exclamó Fred llegando a ella y apretándola contra su pecho -. ¡Lo has hecho, lo has logrado!

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el jersey de Fred contra su mejilla, tuvo una sensación de inmensa paz cuando su tacto le indico que su hermano realmente estaba ahí, con ella.

-¿Lo logré? –dudó Ginny aún pegada al torso de su hermano.

-Voldy murió, si –dijo Fred tranquilamente –y gracias a tu sacrificio.

Ginny sintió que todo su pesar se esfumaba, ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber dónde estaba. Voldemort había sido por fin destruido y ella estaba con Fred, todo estaba bien.

Entonces Fred la separó un poco para poder mirarla y lo primero que notó, fue una esmeralda en medio de su pecho.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Ginny ni si quiera se había percatado de que llevaba colgada la pequeña piedra.

-Uhm, no lo sé exactamente –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – un regalo.

-Un regalo de quién –Fred seguía rascándose, ahora estaba entretenido con su oreja derecha.

-De alguien que me ama –dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco más –estoy segura de que tú si sabes de quién es.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! –dijo otra voz a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Ginny se giró y lo único que pudo distinguir fue una especie de animal que se acercaba.

"_Un perro… ¡Sirius!"_

-Es sólo que no puede admitirlo –dijo Sirirus, tomando apariencia humana y sonriendo ampliamente. Llevaba una túnica azul impactante, el cabello corto y estaba afeitado, lucía mejor que nunca.

-¡Sirirus! – gritó Ginny y se acercó a él corriendo.

-Niñita guapa –la saludó alegremente el animago, tomó una de sus manos y ceremoniosamente, depósito un beso sobre ella.

Ginny se sonrojo levemente. Sirirus siempre se había portado galantemente con ella.

-Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña –dijo sinceramente -¡Destruiste a Voldy!

Ginny sonrió, aquella forma de burla: "Voldy", le encantaba cómo sonaba.

-Gracias, pero mi único mérito es haber bebido una poción –murmuró Ginny azorada –quienes destruyeron todos los horrocruxes fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos son quienes le han destruido.

-Pero hiciste esto voluntariamente –insistió Sirius-, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Creo que yo habría huido –dijo Fred y pareció sincero.

-Y yo hubiera exigido que alguien me lanzara una maldición en cuanto me hubiese enterado –reconoció Sirius y le regaló a Ginny una de sus sonrisas más bonitas.

-Pero tú les evitaste el daño a todos –dijeron luego al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un agradable silencio. Los tres se sonrieron.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tú dinos—respondió Sirius contento.

La joven miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que alcanzaba a mirar más lejos con sólo pensarlo: colinas, banderas, butacas, aros.

-¡El campo de quiditch de Hogwarts! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa -. Uno de mis lugares favoritos –agregó pensativa.

Se escuchó el ruido de nuevos fuegos artificiales y levantó la vista.

-Esos no son míos –dijo Fred confundido.

-Son de ella –concluyó Sirius –la gente los está lanzando gracias a ti, Ginny ¡ya se dieron cuenta que Voldy murió!

-¿Nadie ha salido dañado? –preguntó tímidamente la joven.

-Físicamente, no –dijo Fred en tono neutral –no ha habido más sangre, ni luchas, pero…

-Algunos lloraran, por ti, pequeña –repuso Sirius.

Ginny estuvo moviendo los pies en la hierba mientras seguía viendo las luces. Esperó a que terminaran para volver a hablar.

-No importa –dijo al final—sé que se recuperarán y entonces podrán seguir adelante.

Fred y Sirius se miraron uno al otro, luego miraron a Ginny, que seguía acariciando la hierba con sus pies; se miraron de nuevo y luego ambos movieron la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Acaso no piensas, tú, seguir adelante? –preguntó Fred invitando a Ginny a entrar por una puerta que había aparecido.

Los tres pasaron por la puerta y se encontraron en una estancia pequeña, tenía un par de bancas y varias gavetas. Fred y Ginny se sentaron en una de las bancas mientras Sirirus permaneció con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ginny se dio cuenta que habían entrado en el vestidor del campo de quiditch, el de Gryffindor, seguramente.

-¿Seguir adelante? ¿Eso qué significa? –dudó Ginny y su sonrisa fue menos brillante.

-Que eres bienvenida si quieres quedarte –dijo Fred tranquilamente-, pero que también puedes decidir volver.

-¿Volver a dónde? –Ginny sintió que había perdido el hilo de la charla.

-¡La estas confundiendo! –se burló Sirirus.

Ginny pasó sus ojos de uno a otro sin comprender.

-Puedes seguir adelante con nosotros –dijo el animago todavía mirando a Fred burlonamente – ¡ó! seguir desde donde te quedaste. Tú sabes, otro país, otra gente…

-Logré llegar a Chicago –murmuró Ginny recordando –es verdad…

Fred empezó a rascarse la cabeza y las orejas nuevamente, Ginny no tomó importancia al gesto, pero Sirirus pareció divertirse mucho por lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Ginny entonces.

-¡Ya! ¡Díselo! –sonrió Sirius y su voz sonó como un ladrido.

-¿Qué cosa? –insistió Ginny.

-¡Ahm! –Gruñó Fred, se calmó un poco luego y dejó de rascarse al fin para mirar a Ginny fijamente, muy fijamente -¿Por qué escogiste justamente Lakeshore para huir?

Ginny sonrió ¿sólo era eso?

-Porque vi una postal y me gustó – dijo simplemente la pelirroja -. Y pensé: bueno, por lo menos podría escoger el lugar que me dé la gana, y lo hice –finalizó con calma.

-Ahm –dijo Fred asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se volvió a escuchar la risa de Sirius.

-¡Ahm! –Repitió Fred sorprendido, como si acabara de descubrir algo tremendo, y su rostro se ensombreció un poco cuando comprendió –Entonces ¿no es por eso? ¿No fuiste a buscar a quien te lo dio?–preguntó señalando la esmeralda que Ginny lucía.

-¿Por esto? No… no tiene nada que ver –dijo Ginny -¿Por qué iría a Lakeshore a buscar a alguien que ya murió?

-¿Murió? –dudó Fred y miró a Sirius significativamente para que no se riera esta vez -¿Cuándo?

Ginny se quedó intranquila.

-¿Acaso tú no lo sabes? –Preguntó descolocada-¿Quién es el que me lo dio?

-¡Oh! Sí que lo sabe –intervino Sirirus muy contento – es sólo que no puede admitirlo –abandonó su posición en la puerta y se sentó del otro lado de la joven -. Pero, Ginny, déjame decirte esto: él que te dio la esmeralda, no ha muerto y da la casualidad de que esta en Lakeshore.

-¡Sirius! –lo regañó Fred.

-¡Ella tiene derecho saber! –Protestó Sirirus –debe saber, porque ahora debe tomar una decisión. ¡Ahora! –recalcó Sirirus.

-Llegaron ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Fred palideció.

Ginny sintió una sacudida en ese momento, una especie de choque eléctrico que fue de su pecho a todo su cuerpo, luego tuvo la sensación de que alguien tiraba de tus tobillos y que las figuras de Fred y Sirius se desvanecían.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alarmada.

-Se acabó el tiempo, Ginny –dijo Fred -¿Te quedas o inicias una nueva vida?

Ginny iba a responder que se quedaba sin dudarlo. Pero entonces miró a Sirius y algo en los ojos grisáceos del hombre la hizo detenerse a pensarlo mejor.

Mirada gris.

Mirada gris en tormenta, recordaba a alguien, pero… ¿a quién?

-¿Él está vivo en Lakeshore? ¿Está en Chicago? –Preguntó Ginny. Y Fred y Sirirus volvieron a parecerle tangibles -¿El que me dio esto? –insistió apretando el dije.

El rostro de Fred se ensombreció, pero el de Sirius le pareció a Ginny más radiante que nunca.

-Ahí está –dijo simplemente.

Cuando Fred vio a su hermana sonreírle a Sirius, supo que la joven ya había decidido.

-Quiero saber quién es – pidió cuando volvió a sentir el tirón en sus pies.

-No podemos decírtelo –dijo Fred -. Pero si es cierto que las coincidencias son destino… sé que lo descubrirás.

-¡Y qué otra cosa van a ser! –Soltó Sirirus divertido -¡Él escapa! ¡Y a ella se le ocurre ir al mismo lugar! ¡Y trae esa cosa! ¡Aquí! ¡Y él se la dio!

-Pero…

-¡Nada! ¡Ahora es decisión de Ginny! ¡Ella tomo la poción pensando que iba a encontrarlo! –gritó Sirius como si realmente estuviera sucediendo algo maravilloso.

-Pero… -Fred volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

-Decide, pequeña –insistió Sirirus—porque en pocos minutos dejarán de intentar…

Ginny sintió otra vez el choque eléctrico en su pecho, apenas un cosquilleo. Pero que la hizo asustarse.

-¿Los volveré a ver algún día? –preguntó y ambos hombres supieron que la decisión estaba tomada.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijeron al unísono, aunque Fred estaba claramente confundido, sonrió para Ginny tanto como Sirius.

-Entonces… entonces, tomaré esta oportunidad –dijo con una sonrisa confiada -. ¡Quiero encontrar a ese hombre!

-Entonces ve –dijo Fred resignado-. Ya nos veremos cuando de verdad sea tu momento.

-Cuida de él –dijo Sirius pasando su brazo por el hombro de Ginny – es un chico idiota, pero si compartimos un rastro de sangre, supongo que algo bueno tendrá…

-Y te quiere –repuso Fred, estaba confundido y decididamente no podía creer lo que decía, pero sabía que era verdad, y la esmeralda en el pecho de Ginny lo probaba.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar la siguiente vez que sintió que tiraban de ella, abrazo y beso por última vez a esos hombres que tanto quería y les prometió que sería feliz.

Era cierto, había tomado la poción pensando en encontrar a aquel que la había amado y confiaba en que al final del camino, volvería a encontrarse con aquellos que habían partido antes que ella. No había nada que temer.

"_¡Sé muy feliz, Ginny! ¡Lucha hasta el fin por tu felicidad!"_ –Dijeron al unísono Fred y Sirius mientras iban desapareciendo –"_¡Te amamos!"_

"_Pasen otra carga"_ –una voz desconocida, una luz cegadora sobre ella.

"_El que me ama y yo, en la otra vida"_

"_Quiero ver otra gasometría"_—un piquete en su muñeca, el último estallido de cohetes afuera.

"_Estamos orgullosos de ti"_—Fred y Sirius montándose en una escoba cada uno.

"_Tiene pulso, es asincrónico"_—una voz desconocida, algo frío en su cuello.

"_¿Por qué, por qué él?" _–Fred despegando, revolviéndose el pelo, aún está confundido.

"_Reinicien compresiones"_ –dolor en el pecho, aire en sus pulmones.

"_¡Y yo que sé! ¡El destino es así de caprichoso!"_ –Sirirus contento, sus ojos grises le regalan un guiño a Ginny antes de despegar y perderse junto a Fred entre la bruma.

"_27, 28, 29, 30, fuera, descarguen"_

"_Si te calmas, te cuento lo que yo sé"_ –la voz ya muy distante de Sirius, fresca y juguetona que parece reprender a su hermano.

"_Ritmo sinusal"_

"_Nos volveremos a encontrar" _–se acaba la bruma. Ginny ya no tiene dudas.

"_Muy bien, bienvenida de vuelta"_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

¡Hasta aquí!

¡El fic está servido!

Fred tenía que aparecer y Sirirus es uno de mis favoritos ¡y tiene ojos grises! Así que era esencial :D

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Espero sus opiniones :D**_


	7. Ya somos dos

_Esta solía ser la única historia que he terminado totalmente antes de publicarla, según yo, solo le faltaba edición, unas cuantas escenas por ahí y se iba a terminar de publicar en menos de seis meses, estaba contemplada a 5 capítulos (ingenua de mí! xD) que eran mucho más largos de cómo se subieron finalmente así que ahora serán unos cuantos más. En especial, cuando estaba editando lo que sigue, me desagrado profundamente así que me he tomado unos días (que no tenía tan libres xD) para escribirlo todo de nuevo. _

_Esos días se fueron alargando, pero al fin ¡aquí está! Solo para ustedes y con todo cariño..._

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 7. Ya somos dos**

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Un sueño._

_Donde todo es oscuridad y vacío… ella está en medio. Está llorando, una sensación angustiosa le nubla los sentidos y la hace estremecerse con cada brisa que siente. Y entonces todo parece acabar, ella misma desaparece, como si aquella brisa la deshiciera. Pero una voz la llama, le pide que se quede, reúne fuerzas para abrir los ojos y se encuentra con un ángel; de cabellos platinados y ojos un poco más oscuros, la abraza y de pronto, todo está bien. _

_Ya no tiene miedo._

_**Despierta…**_

Ha sido un día larguísimo. El sábado más largo de lo que recuerda de su vida.

Esa misma mañana la han extubado, ha salido de la terapia intensiva y la han pasado a un cuarto normal, donde él puede estar con ella.

El equipo de futbol de Drew ha sido derrotado el fin de semana anterior, arriesgando su clasificación a finales y al chico no podría importarle menos. Solamente quiere estar ahí para cuando ella despierte por fin.

La chica de pelo rojo sigue sin despertar, aunque ya no necesita que el ventilador respire por ella, aún lleva puestas puntas nasales que se conectan a la toma de oxígeno, el suave borboteo de la toma es el único sonido que hay en la habitación en esos momentos. Aunque Drew se siente cada vez más tentado a despertarla, una parte de él sigue embelesado por la paz que ella refleja.

Las enfermeras han ido por la tarde y han sacado su cabello de la cofia para lavarlo y hacerle una larga trenza, han dejado la cama inclinada al frente y a ella dormida de un lado, dando la impresión de que si estuviera despierta, estaría mirando por la ventana. A Drew le parece que a pesar de lo frágil que aún luce, de las puntas nasales y todas esas soluciones que entran por un tubo a su pecho, ella se ve realmente hermosa.

Se sienta en un banco que hay en una esquina y la contempla de nuevo. En uno de los monitores se lee "Georgiana W. Black" por encima del trazo que emite su corazón a la pantalla y Drew aguanta las ganas de reírse.

_**Flash Back**_

Él no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirar a los paramédicos que la suben a la ambulancia sin dejar de darle respiraciones de rescate. Entonces alguien lo toma por los hombros y otro lo empuja para que suba detrás de ella.

-Díganos sus datos –le dice una paramédica mientras busca en los brazos de la joven una vena que pinchar.

El otro paramédico le termina de quitar la ropa y pone todo en las manos de Drew, que se pierde un momento en los colgantes que le entrega el hombre: hay una esmeralda y un dije que cuelga de una pulsera; se trata de una placa en la que está grabado un león y se alcanza a leer "G.W."

-¡Venga! ¿Cuál es su nombre? –urge la paramédico que ya le ha colocado el suero a la joven.

-Drew Black.

-¡No el de usted! ¡El de ella!

-Ella es… es… -Drew trata de pensar en algún nombre con las iniciales "G.W." pero no recuerda nada -¿Georgiana? Uhm… Georgiana Black –dice sin pensarlo más.

-¿Cuál es su parentesco?

-Eh… es mi… mi… ¡hermana!

-¿Sabe si es alérgica?

-Oh… yo… uhm, no... ¿qué?

Ambos paramédicos le dirigen una mirada curiosa. Pero no hay más tiempo pues la ambulancia ha llegado al hospital.

Entra un viento fuertísimo cuando un par de camilleros y un médico abren las puertas de la ambulancia.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta el médico.

La paramédica se baja de la ambulancia de un salto mientras su compañero sigue encargándose de la joven.

-Se trata de mujer de unos 17 años, pérdida del estado de alerta en vía pública hace unos minutos, inicialmente la encontramos arrítmica, pero durante el traslado cayó en paro cardio-respiratorio, iniciamos RCP y manejo avanzado de la vía aérea –refiere la paramédica mientras la camilla con la chica entra a toda velocidad al hospital.

A Drew no le permiten ir junto a ella; en cuanto se baja de la ambulancia, llega otro médico que empieza a hacer un montón de preguntas y al finalizarlas le pide que espere fuera del área de reanimación.

Y pasa una eternidad hasta que Drew vuelve a saber de ella.

Le hacen firmar una serie de documentos y le piden que pase a la caja del hospital para hacer un contrato y el chico, sin entender nada, obedece. Está nervioso y siente un molesto temblor en las manos que no puede controlar ¿A qué hora van a decirle algo sobre ella?

Para su registro hospitalario, Drew escribe en el nombre "Georgiana W. Black" pensando que luego tendrá tiempo de pensar en el nombre que va en la "W" de las iniciales. Le piden que haga un depósito para los gastos hospitalarios y Drew sonríe satisfecho de sí mismo cuando entrega al cajero un rectángulo de plástico que siempre lleva consigo, nunca ha entendido bien cómo funciona, pero sabe que al mostrarlo, la gente siempre lo trata diferente.

Por supuesto, no tiene idea de que porta una tarjeta de crédito internacional y mucho menos está enterado, que su propia madre ha estado pagándola desde bien lejos.

Unos minutos después, por fin tiene noticias de la joven pelirroja: al parecer sufrió una intoxicación por potasio, una cantidad elevada del mineral, llevo su corazón a la parada, o algo como eso. La han estabilizado, pero se encuentra grave por lo que irá a la terapia intensiva ya que ha requerido apoyo de un ventilador para respirar. Lo último que le dicen a Drew es que no tienen idea de si habrá algún daño neurológico.

Luego dejan que entre a verla antes de moverla a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Drew entra como robot a la sala de reanimación, hay materiales regados por todos lados y suenan alarmas de más de un monitor, la chica tiene un aspecto deprimente. ¿Qué hace ahí? Se pregunta por primera vez en lo que va de la noche.

Pero entonces se acerca más y el cabello rojo de ella se lo recuerda: todo ha sido por ella.

Se ve un poco distinta a la joven feliz que lo abraza en sueños y le pide recordar, pero no hay duda que es ella. Esta delgada, pálida e invadida por extraños aparatos en esos momentos; pero Drew recuerda esa última mirada que ella le dirigió antes de desmayarse y recupera la certeza de que se trata de la misma pelirroja y de que tiene algún sentido su presencia en ese lugar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Un suspiro proveniente de la cama, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Ella está despertándose.

Lentamente, Drew va acercando el banquillo donde se encuentra hasta quedar enfrente de ella que parpadea confundida unos segundos para luego abrir de par en par sus ojos.

-Hola –murmura Drew acercando su rostro a ella.

Ella emite otro suspiro y le mira con cautela. No le reconoce. En un movimiento brusco, se incorpora en la cama, la persiana está abierta y la luz del atardecer le da de lleno, la siguiente vez que mira a Drew, hay algo de espanto en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunta con un hilo de voz, hacía tiempo que se hallaba en su profundo sueño y su cuerpo no le está obedeciendo muy bien.

Drew se pone de pie con la misma cautela con que se acercó inicialmente, como si ella pudiera asustarse y marcharse de inmediato como animalito asustado si él se moviese bruscamente.

-En el hospital –le explica lentamente –tuviste un… accidente y estuviste varios días inconsciente –le sonríe otra vez –pero creo que ya estas mucho mejor ¿eh?

"Georgiana" le mira asombrada. Entre sus manos se aferra a las sábanas y respira pesadamente antes de arrancarse las puntas del rostro, comienza a palpar la bata de hospital que lleva puesta de un modo frenético y a toda velocidad se baja de la cama provocando que los electrodos de su pecho se arranquen, pero su coordinación no es buena y cae de rodillas junto a esta. A pesar de que lo intenta, es incapaz de moverse de esa posición.

Un poco asustado por su actitud a la vez que irritado por la misma razón, Drew le da la vuelta a la cama y trata de ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡No! -chilla ella como si él le estuviera amenazando de alguna forma.

-¡Calma! -pide él y realmente le parece que está tratando con un animalito asustado-. No voy a hacerte daño –explica poniéndose a su altura y acercando sus manos lentamente.

Ella deja de chillar, pero sigue a la defensiva. Se retuerce un poco cuando Drew le toma un brazo y la ayuda a incorporarse.

-Estás débil –dice Drew y aunque suave, hay algo de imperativo en su voz cuando la ayuda a recostarse otra vez –debes comer algo y descansar.

-No –Murmura ella, en su rostro se nota que esta contrariada con el tono en que ha salido lo que quizá debía ser un nuevo chillido.

-Lo harás –afirma Drew y toca el timbre para que acudan las enfermeras.

Una mujer madura aparece pronto en la puerta de la habitación, sonríe abiertamente al ver que la chica esta despierta.

-Avisaré al doctor Madden de inmediato –dice una enfermera más joven que llega detrás de ella y se marcha corriendo.

-¿En qué le ayudo? -pregunta la primera enfermera mientras avanza hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

-Está muy débil –murmura Drew -¿podría traerle algo de comer?

La enfermera asiente -¿algo más?

-No –Drew le da una mirada severa a la chica y ella se queda quieta como si se hubiera espantado. -Por favor, que venga pronto el doctor.

-Por supuesto, con su permiso –la mujer se retira.

Por más que Drew los busca, los ojos de ella le rehúyen a los suyos, probablemente fue demasiado mala la última mirada.

-¿No me recuerdas? -pregunta moderando con cuidado la voz. Sigue mirándola fijamente.

Ella levanta el rostro lentamente y vuelve a mirar a Drew con cierto miedo, luego niega con la cabeza.

-Pues yo te salvé –su tono de voz cambia, se vuelve tosco - ¿Sabes tu nombre?

Ella mira fijamente sus manos y arruga la nariz haciendo un esfuerzo, luego vuelve a negar con la cabeza, se da cuenta de la mirada dura en los ojos plateados y por un momento se siente tentada a volver a huir de ella.

-Entonces eres Georgiana –dice él casi como una orden y por alguna razón, ella asiente – Yo soy Drew, Drew Black.

-Black –repite ella sin comprender muy bien por qué lo ha hecho.

-¿Te suena familiar?

Ella se queda en silencio nuevamente, siente la ansiosa mirada del chico sobre él y por primera vez se anima a enfrentarse a aquellos ojos grises. Ojos grises. Sí, los recuerda de algún sitio.

-Creo que si –dice finalmente y el muchacho esboza una sonrisa. De inmediato le parece que es más agradable solo por ese gesto.

-Al menos ya recuerdas hablar…

Ella se sonroja y automáticamente, él también se siente menos irritado con ella, no entiende por qué pero le ha encantado esa reacción.

Entra el doctor Madden y se alegra un montón de ver a su paciente despierta y hasta con buen color. Saluda a Drew, que también luce encantado y se va directo a revisar a la joven.

-Todo parece estar bien –dice después de unos minutos de exhaustiva exploración física –Claro, salvo el hecho de que no recuerda gran cosa. Pero hay que recordar que su cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno el instante en que cayó en paro, es probable que se recupere con el tiempo… ordenaré un par de estudios y tomaremos decisiones mañana ¿está bien?

Drew asiente y el doctor Madden sale de la habitación, entran las enfermeras y ponen una charola llena de comida delante de la paciente. Por ahora, debe comer.

Es genial que el simple aroma de la comida la tranquilice, la joven no coordina muy bien los cubiertos, pero cuando es necesario, deja que Drew le ayude. Al terminar, parece mucho más sociable.

Cuando cae la noche, Drew debe admitir que está encantado, "Georgiana" no ha recordado ni su nombre aún pero se mantiene despierta y al menos ha dejado de comportarse como animalito asustado, ahora mismo, de hecho, está mirando el televisor con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa boba, como si nunca antes hubiera visto dibujos animados.

Y Drew sonríe porque recuerda cuando a él mismo le sorprendía todo lo que encontraba alrededor, apenas hace unos meses, cuando igual de misteriosamente que la pelirroja, él apareció de la nada en aquella ciudad.

Sin nombre, sin recuerdos y embobados por la televisión. Drew está seguro de que vienen del mismo lugar, por primera vez desde entonces, piensa en el tiempo que ha invertido en recordar, los últimos días, de hecho, mientras la chica estaba en terapia intensiva, él había estado esperando solamente a que ella despertara para llenarla de preguntas y tratar de averiguar otra vez sobre su pasado; pero ahora, después de intercambiar unas cuantas frases y miradas con ella, no podría importarle menos. En su opinión, podrían venir de otro planeta o de una dimensión paralela, lo único importante es que no están solos.

Una carcajada lo saca de sus pensamientos, el conejo en la televisión acaba de hacer una trastada tremenda y la pelirroja se desternilla de risa.

Aparentemente, a ella tampoco le preocupa el pasado.

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

¡Hasta aquí!

Mil gracias a **The****darkness****princess, ****Lynette****P.****Broderick,****Kristy, ****:),****Personaggio, ****Yaki, ****Misha, ****jhl89 ****y ****Erendi****Cullen**, por seguir este fic y colaborar en su crecimiento ;)

Mucho tiempo y muchas justificaciones :) pero espero que al igual que a este par, a ustedes tampoco les importe demasiado el pasado ¡Vamos adelante con este Drinny!

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Espero sus opiniones :D**_


	8. Certezas

¡Un capítulo más!

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_**-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 8. Certezas. **

_**-o-o-o-**_

"Georgiana" pasa la noche tranquilamente, no tiene nada de sueño y está muy entretenida con la televisión, así que Drew se toma por fin ese descanso tan merecido y cae dormido en el sofá-cama de la habitación.

De nuevo, le invade esa sensación de ir volando mientras anda en bicicleta por la calle de Lakeshore, algo le cosquillea en la cara y descubre que va detrás de la pelirroja y que es justamente su cabello lo que baila sobre su rostro, instintivamente, se abraza con mayor fuerza a la cintura de ella y la chica responde girándose para regalarlo con una sonrisa. Cuando puede quitarle los ojos de encima, se da cuenta de que ya no están en Lakeshore sino en un terreno abierto, recorren un jardín sin fin y un bosque y a Drew le parece que reconoce el lago… y el castillo. La chica suelta una risa al tiempo que sacude su cabello y luego vuelve a girarse hacia él "Aún no recuerdas nada" le dice entre risas y el joven se despierta asustado, juraría que por un momento la bicicleta estuvo de cabeza.

-¿Te asuste? –pregunta alguien detrás de él.

-No – Drew comprende que aquella sensación de giro la produjo la chica cuando tiró de las mantas en las que estaba envuelto y lo hizo rodar para despertarlo.

El muchacho comienza a desperezarse en silencio y se detiene al notar que la pelirroja lo mira muy fijamente y muy sonrojada también. Y Drew recuerda de repente que solo lleva puesto el calzoncillo.

-Lo siento –murmura poniéndose una camiseta, aunque en realidad no lo siente, siempre ha estado orgulloso de su cuerpo.

"Georgiana" sigue sin moverse, el único cambio en ella es que está aún más sonrojada.

-No es para tanto –espeta Drew mientras se pone de pie y se dirige al baño -¿Acaso nunca habías visto a un hombre?

Fuera del baño, la joven escucha la regadera y se tranquiliza, se deja caer en la cama y piensa en la pregunta que Drew le lanzó. Seguro que ha visto a otros hombres, ahora mismo no podría mencionar sus nombres, pero recuerda vagamente la voz mandona de una mujer que grita a un grupo de muchachos que se vistan antes de entrar a la casa y recuerda risas y chicos con torsos tan musculosos como el de Drew, pero ninguno tan alargado o tan blanco.

Por alguna razón, en cuanto oye la regadera cerrarse, siente que debe ir al tocador a comprobar su aspecto. Camina todavía con cierta dificultad pero logra llegar hasta este y descubre con alegría que se recuerda a sí misma. Nota los párpados un poco hundidos y su rostro adelgazado, pero recuerda sus ojos, las diminutas pecas sobre la nariz y lo impactante de su cabello, suelta la larga trenza que lo sujeta y se anima a coger el cepillo, encuentra muy agradable el cepillarse y se olvida por completo de que Drew está por salir del baño.

-Muy guapa –silba él para llamar su atención, hace un par de minutos que salió del baño y ella ni siquiera lo ha notado. Y a Drew no le gusta pasar desapercibido.

Ella gira hacia él con el sonrojo otra vez en el rostro. ¿Por qué es tan atrevido con ella?

-Es adecuado decir "gracias" cuando alguien te da un cumplido –acota Drew divertido por la expresión de la chica.

-Gracias –susurra ella.

Drew, quien ahora esta vestido con una polo blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, mira su reloj, aún tienen tiempo antes de los estudios. El chico llama a las enfermeras para que ayuden a "Georgiana" a bañarse y alistarse. Se tardan más que de costumbre porque a ella le espanta todo, pero al final, la dejan muy linda. Sigue llevando su bata de hospital pero le han dejado el cabello suelto y una de ellas parece especialmente entretenida en peinarlo.

A las 8:30 comienzan los estudios, al principio parecen muy sencillos pero se complican conforme avanza la mañana porque "Georgiana" está poniéndose irritable, no ha podido desayunar antes de que comenzaran.

Por fin al medio día, una de las enfermeras la devuelve por medio de una silla de ruedas a su habitación y la chica parece tranquilizarse únicamente con ver que Drew la espera en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Tengo hambre –se queja ella de inmediato y él solamente rueda los ojos. Ya lo suponía.

**-DG-**

Es viernes y Drew ha vuelto a salir con Sam, hace días que ha estado solamente pendiente de la pelirroja pero ya que se encuentra mucho mejor, le parece que está bien si sale a tomar unos tragos con sus compañeros de equipo. Aun así se despide temprano para no dejar a la chica sola por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Drew sale del elevador, la jefa de enfermeras del piso donde se encuentra la muchacha le pide que espere, pues hay alguien que quiere hablar con él.

Se trata de Lois-Mary Cooper, quien se presenta como la Trabajadora Social que va a "asesorarlo".

-Sigo sin entender—admite Drew después de escucharla, arrastra las palabras y suena desinteresado pero la verdad que esa mujer lo pone nervioso.

-Es simple –repite Lois-Mary— le estoy pidiendo los documentos de su _hermana_.

-¿Cuáles?

-Bueno –dice la mujer acomodando sus anteojos-, ya sabe, alguna identificación, su visa…

-¿Visa?

-Sí, porque ustedes no son de Norteamérica ¿a qué no?

-No.

Hay molestia en la expresión de Drew y a Lois-Mary no le pasa desapercibida como tampoco lo hace la elegancia de su acento, supone que es Inglés o algo como eso.

-Entonces tendrán visa…

-Creo que solamente yo.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Drew le pone la peor mirada a la mujer. Debe pensar en una buena historia ¡ahora!

-Yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí –dice con una tranquilidad que a él mismo le sorprende -. Estaba dando un paseo y la vi, usted ya sabe que en seguida se puso muy mal así que no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle nada -¿Dónde aprendió a mentir así? -. No sé… tal vez estaba registrada en algún hotel y ahí dejo los documentos, o tal vez los llevaba consigo y no me di cuenta, en ese caso ya deben haberse perdido…

-Sería una lástima –responde la trabajadora social –: si no tiene una visa habrá que deportarla.

Drew levanta las cejas y mira a la mujer con intenciones asesinas ¿A dónde carajo piensa enviarla?

-¿Deportarla? ¿En serio? Supongo que ya está al tanto de su situación…

-No recuerda nada, lo sé –repone ella de inmediato-, lo cual es muy conveniente para alguien sin visa ¿no lo cree, señor Black?

El muchacho no cambia para nada su expresión, pocas veces le ha desagradado tanto una persona, es más, podría decir que le recuerda a alguien a quien no soportaba en el colegio. Una idea loca le cruza la cabeza entonces: si sigue provocándolo, la convertirá en un fenómeno con dientes hasta el suelo. "Pero es ridículo" se recrimina y vuelve a concentrarse en mirar de mala manera a la trabajadora social.

Lois-Mary en cambio, comienza a suavizar su expresión. Tiene una vaga idea de lo que está sucediendo. Después de todo, ella llegó a Chicago de una forma torcidamente similar a la de ellos…

-Los ayudaré –dice suavemente y sonríe al ver que la cara de Drew se descompone totalmente. Está molesto con ella, pero a la vez, parece sorprendido.

**-DG-**

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, la pelirroja está casi lista para correr hacia Drew, entonces nota que viene acompañado.

-Hola –le saluda Lois-Mary.

-Hola –responde ella tímidamente.

Drew enciende la luz y la trabajadora social se queda maravillada, le habían contado mucho sobre la paciente pero no se la había imaginado así. Le recuerda mucho a alguien.

-Ella es la señorita Cooper –le dice Drew—va a ayudarnos con unos papeles.

"Georgiana" asiente y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, cada vez le apetece menos mantenerse recostada. Tanto Lois-Mary como Drew se sientan en el sofá cama frente a ella.

-Esto es todo lo que me entregaron –dice Drew a la trabajadora social y le entrega una pequeña bolsa de plástico, de la cual, la mujer extrae el pendiente de esmeralda y la pulsera con la placa y las iniciales "G.W."

En cuanto ve la esmeralda, a la pelirroja le brillan los ojos, parece en verdad feliz de ver el pequeño pendiente.

-¡Eso es mío! –exclama y se lo quita de las manos a la mujer, no lo ha hecho groseramente, más bien, es un gesto infantil -¿Por qué no me lo habías dado? –le pregunta a Drew.

-No me lo habías pedido –él se encoje de hombros.

Lo que a Lois-Mary le llama la atención en realidad, es el grabado de la placa "G.W." y el hecho de que por más que la agita a la pelirroja no le llama para nada la atención, está muy entretenida poniéndose el pendiente.

-Te ayudo –Drew se pone detrás de la pelirroja y le ayuda a colocarse la cadena-. Ya está.

Mientras tanto, Lois-Mary los observa, para ser "hermanos" no se parecen en nada, en cambio, harían una pareja muy bonita.

-¿Lo recuerdas a él? –inquiere sin mayor introducción. Lois-Mary ya leyó el expediente de la joven y sabe que todos los estudios fueron normales.

La pelirroja le sonríe abiertamente y afirma con cierto entusiasmo. –Sí.

-¿En serio? –la pregunta surge de los labios de Drew y de la trabajadora social al mismo tiempo.

-En serio –ella no deja de sonreír, le gusta la forma en que Drew la está mirando-. No mucho, no exactamente, pero me eres familiar.

Lois-Mary no necesita ver más. Entre sus labores en casos como los de "Georgiana W. Black" esta decidir el sitio adecuado para que viva, si la casa de la persona que dice conocerla o un albergue, en esta situación, es obvio que aun si no son hermanos, "Drew Black" y la pelirroja deberían estar juntos.

¿Cómo pasar desapercibida la forma en que se están mirando? Tienen los ojos fijos en los del otro, ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y le sonríe mientras que él permanece con el gesto serio, el cual pretende ocultar la emoción que sus ojos ya delataron. Por supuesto que no son hermanos. Y por supuesto que ahora Drew le está mirando los labios.

-Bueno –sonríe la trabajadora social rompiendo la atmosfera –debo ir a hacer mis reportes. Nos volveremos a ver mañana temprano.

Drew le estrecha la mano en despedida y Georgiana le hace un gesto tímido al que la trabajadora social responde con una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos sabe interpretar. ¿De verdad va a ayudarles?

-Por cierto –La pelirroja saca a Drew de sus pensamientos -¿No crees que "Georgiana" es un nombre muy largo?

Drew niega con la cabeza ¿qué se supone que eso significa?

-Lo he estado pensando –sigue diciendo ella –y me gustaría un sobre-nombre ¿Qué piensas de Gin?

-No me gusta –Drew tuerce el gesto, le parece que Georgiana es un buen nombre como para que haya logrado pensarlo en unos segundos, es elegante y tiene presencia ¿qué clase de palabra es "Gin"? La verdad vuelve el nombre original muy vulgar en su opinión.

-Pues a mí sí –defiende ella.

-Es vulgar.

-¡No lo es! ¡Y me gusta! Así es como quiero que me llames ahora.

-No –zanja él -. Que los demás te llamen así si quieres, para mi seguirás siendo Georgiana.

-No me gusta –insiste "Gin" –es pesado y suena a alguien mucho mayor. En verdad no me pega.

-¿Y "Gin" sí?

-Sí.

-Gin –repite él y sigue sin gustarle pero por alguna razón, si ella lo ha escogido, será por algo… -¿Cómo sabes que eso es tuyo? –pregunta señalando la esmeralda.

-Solo lo sé –sonríe ella.

-Ya, ¿pero no sabes nada más?

Ella hace un gesto pensativo.

-Me lo dio alguien…

-¿Quién?

-Alguien que me ama –cavila en un susurro.

-¿Quién? –insiste él, esta vez, con un poco de sorpresa en la voz.

-¡No lo sé! –ella niega con la cabeza enérgicamente y aprieta el pendiente en su pecho—pero es mío y él me reconocerá cuando me lo vea puesto.

-¿Él?

-Quien me lo dio.

-Si no recuerdas quién fue, ¿cómo puedes afirmar que es un él?

-Porque… -vuelve a sacudir la cabeza—solamente lo sé. ¿Tú nunca has sabido algo simplemente porque lo sabes? –sonríe nuevamente.

Al verla, Drew recuerda la tristeza en los ojos de la joven la noche que comenzó todo aquello y la angustia que él mismo sintió al ver los sueños tan lejanos y a ella tan cerca de la muerte, concluye que le encanta verla sonreír, aunque aún no lo hace tan abiertamente como en sus sueños, es un paso a la vez.

Y sobre su pregunta, sí, cuando comenzó a soñarla, ya sabía que ella llegaría a su vida de alguna forma. Pero le resulta asquerosamente cursi si lo dice, así que se limita a asentir levemente.

-Creo que sí.

**-DG-**

Por fin, el doctor Madden decide el alta de la joven y gracias a su trabajadora social y sus elocuentes reportes, Drew puede llevarla consigo a casa. Madden confía en que ella se recuperará eventualmente.

Es toda una aventura salir del hospital, no para Drew pero si para "Gin", porque desde que despertó, ella solo conoce su propia habitación y algunos pasillos del hospital y solamente ha hablado con Drew, la trabajadora social, médicos y enfermeras. La única ventana al exterior que ha tenido es la televisión y no todo lo que ha visto es tan divertido como los dibujos del conejo.

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase –le dice Drew como si leyera su mente y ella deja que le rodee los hombros y la ayude a caminar. Algo de lo que ambos están orgullosos, que ella pueda caminar.

-¿Explosiones? –duda ella.

-De ningún tipo.

-¿Coches?

-Tampoco.

-¿Derrumbes?

-Nada.

-Entonces… -ella por fin sale del edificio y le encanta la sensación del viento en su rostro. Instintivamente, sus ojos vuelven a buscar los de Drew y se alegra al encontrarlos tan expectantes como los de ella.

Es el inicio de una aventura y él está con ella. Siendo así, esta lista para enfrentarla.

**-DG-**

Drew ha tenido que cambiarse de departamento porque el anterior era solamente de una recámara. No podría estar más satisfecho de sí mismo, ha encontrado un sitio perfecto, el nuevo departamento tiene techos altos y arcos en la sala de estar, grandes ventanas y dos amplias recámaras de paredes blancas, la novia de su amigo Sam esta fascinada con la historia que Drew le ha contado y le ha ayudado a escoger un mobiliario sencillo para la que va a pertenecerle a Gin. Todo está listo para cuando ella llegue.

Y en verdad ella está feliz cuando se entera de que va a vivir ahí, que esa habitación con su impoluto cubre lecho blanco le pertenece y que puede pintar flores en las paredes si le apetece, pero más importante, que a pesar de sus miedos, es bienvenida en la vida de Drew.

Porque ha estado soñando. Y los sueños le asustan.

Apenas la noche anterior, se vio a sí misma atada de pies y manos a una silla de piedra. Antes de esa, estuvo soñando con chorros de luz verdes que lanzaban personas con máscaras aterradoras. Y antes de eso, aquel sueño con ella sola en medio de la nada, con voces que no salen de ningún sitio pero que parecen estar por todos lados, voces que le dicen que está estorbándole a alguien, que no tiene derecho a respirar o a vivir…

Aunque ahora mismo, mientras brinca en la cama, Drew la esté mirando tan juiciosamente, como si fuera totalmente inapropiado lo que está haciendo, a Gin no le importa porque a pesar de esa mirada, ella sabe que mientras que él este de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, nada malo va a entrar a dañarla.

Quizá no recuerde mucho de él, no puede darle toda la información de él o de sí misma que él espera tampoco. Pero recuerda sus ojos, grises y en tormenta y confía en él cuando la mira y dice "Bienvenida" antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla para que siga brincando.

Después de todo, "Gin" no parece quedarle tan pequeño. "Gin" tan gracioso como suena a veces, está bien si la hace feliz. Porque Drew quiere que ella sea feliz.

El chico se detiene a medio camino a su habitación con la sensación de que acaba de descubrir algo. Quizá no recuerde mucho de la vida antes de llegar a Chicago, pero sabe a certeza, que jamás le importó la felicidad de alguien como en ese momento le importa la de ella.

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

¡Hasta aquí!

Muchas gracias a **Personaggio, The darkness princess y Alecita** por seguir este fic y colaborar en su crecimiento ¡un abrazote a todas!

¡Qué bonito es escribir de Draco y Ginny cuando se llega al punto en que solo quieren ser felices! xD Hace tiempo que en mis otros fics no sucede eso (y ya sé que es mi culpa, jeje) por lo que me encantó poder hacer esto entre ellos. Esa es justamente la esencia de este fic: fuera prejuicios y situaciones tipo "yo soy un Malfoy" ó "tengo que tratarte mal porque sí". Al iniciar la historia ya tuvimos mucho drama y algo más vendrá por ahí pero me pareció de merecíamos un momento Draco-Ginny-Miraditas y Sonrisas xD

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Espero sus opiniones…**_

_¡Oh! Y se me olvidaba ¿han echado un ojito a mi LJ? :D_


	9. Día a día

¡Una eternidad después! Yo sé, yo sé… soy de lo peor.

Las dejo con el capítulo porque creo que ya las hice esperar demasiado, barboteo las explicaciones abajo.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

-o-o-

**Capítulo 9. Día a día.**

-o-o-o-

El equipo de soccer de Chicago ha perdido sus últimos tres encuentros y con ellos, se escapa la posibilidad de pasar al octagonal final… y a Drew no podría importarle menos. Por él, que los eliminen lo más pronto posible y así al fin tendrá vacaciones y podrá estar con Gin.

Hay algo en ella que le gusta mucho y está bien consiente de eso. Hay días en que lo aturde su plática y lo desconcierta su risa tan fuerte y descontrolada, tan distinta a lo que él espera de una señorita. Pero también hay días en los que sus brazos la necesitan tanto que simplemente los abre al llegar a casa para que ella corra del sillón o de donde se encuentre a ellos, y sí, a veces extraña esa misma risa desconcertante y hasta se permite un par de actitudes que sabe bobas con tal de verla reír.

La quiere.

Definitivamente que la quiere para él y de pronto, no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo se siente ella con respecto a él.

Porque de vez en cuando Gin saca el pendiente de entre sus ropas y lo contempla absorta por largo rato y Drew se siente muy, muy celoso ¿cómo no? Sí ella deja de prestarle atención por ponerse a pensar en un tipo desconocido y misterioso que le regalo una joya como promesa de nadiesabequé y el rubio no lo soporta, dejar de tener toda su atención, saber que los suspiros de ella no le pertenecen… la simple idea de que otro le regale joyas ¡eso lo pone muy mal!

Pero no dice nada, es probable que no vaya a decírselo nunca, porque los sueños que tiene con respecto a ella no siempre acaban bien. Y eso le asusta. No quiere, nunca, por ningún motivo perderla. ¿Se dará ella cuenta?

-DG-

Gin está comenzando a hacer amigas en el barrio, la próxima primavera se inscribirá al colegio y ha decidido ser trabajadora social como Lois-Mary "para ayudar a la gente que se pierda, como ella" pero por ahora, sus días transcurren tranquilos, desayuna con Drew y cuando este se marcha, ella también alista la bicicleta y se va a jugar baloncesto con un grupo de chicas.

Jugar le ayuda mucho, despeja la mente, se mantiene activa y se olvida del frío que hace fuera de la duela; después de un tiro espectacular que se gana el aplauso de sus amigas Gin sonríe de lado y recuerda con diversión los primeros días, cuando le parecía que definitivamente faltaban pelotas y aros en la cancha ¿tres aros? No tiene idea de dónde ha sacado la idea, pero le gusta la sensación de que antes, en algún punto de la vida (o quizá de una vida anterior) ya había sido muy buena en eso de lanzar la pelota al aro. La hace sentir que sabe algo de sí misma…

-¡Roja! –sale del trance justo a tiempo para atrapar la bola que Ashley lanza hacía ella, no tarda en reconectarse y avanza hacia el área con un bote confiado, amaga una entrada y termina soltándole el balón nuevamente a su compañera quien hace un enceste perfecto.

-¡Eso! –le anima con una sonrisa enorme mientras chocan las palmas. Con ese tanto ganan la reta y el otro par debe salir de la cancha.

Por supuesto, ganan las dos retas que siguen a esa y a cambio, las chicas deben invitarles el almuerzo. Avanzan por la ciudad formando un grupo muy llamativo, casi todas las chicas con las que va son de piel morena y negra mientras que su melena (literalmente melena) larga, ondulada y roja no hace más que sobresalir, es la "roja" entre ellas y esta muy feliz de haberse encontrado con ese grupo, en especial con Ashley, que fue quien la invito a ser su pareja de juego un día que simplemente la encontró en la calle. "Porque era muy molesto no poder jugar por no tener compañera de retas… pero también porque al verla tuvo un buen presentimiento".

Ashley la lleva abrazada por el hombro porque Gin es mucho más bajita que ella, enreda sus dedos distraídamente entre las ondas de Gin, pero de pronto nota algo: Hay alguien que las observa, mira en todas direcciones y no descubre nada, pero hay algo inquietante en el ambiente; pasa un tiempo observando el rededor hasta convencerse que es sólo su imaginación, pero es que a veces, sobre todo cuando Ginny esta con ella, Ashley podría jurar que alguien las sigue.

Danna les anuncia durante el almuerzo que al fin su novio Kevin se ha decidido a pedir su mano y que desea que todas los acompañen ¡Todas sueltan pequeños gritos cuando les muestra un anillito! Gin no entiende mucho, no recuerda haber estado nunca en una boda, pero esta emocionada. La dama de honor será Ariadne, pero todas van a usar vestidos iguales a juego con las flores ¡Danna tiene un montón de planes! Y a Gin simplemente la tiene fascinada el brillo en su rostro cuando habla, lo amplio de su sonrisa y lo hermosa que Danna luce de pronto, con sus grandes ojos negros abiertos de par en par y sus blanquísimos dientes contrastando con sus gruesos labios marrones, definitivamente quiere asistir.

-¿Querrá ir el fantasma? –le preguntan a Gin de repente.

En un sitio donde hay tanta gente de color, no solo sobresale la roja, la piel y el cabello de Drew también acaban por ser llamativos y "fantasma" es lo que parece entre las amigas de Gin, así que lo llaman así con toda naturalidad a pesar de lo mucho que le molesta cuando las ha llegado a escuchar.

-No tengo idea –responde distraídamente la joven. –Se lo voy a preguntar.

-¡Tiene que ir! –reclama Danna -. Seguro que él es el tipo de caballero inglés que sabe bailar.

-¿El fantasma? –Ashley se ríe -. ¿Bailar? Con lo flaco que es… no creo que tenga la gracia.

-Yo creo que sí –murmura Gin pensativa, se acaba de imaginar a Drew elegantemente vestido de negro, mirando un salón juiciosamente, algo le dice que ella misma ha estado en ropas elegantes observándolo, la distinción atildada y recargada de una columna, recuerda incluso cierta aversión hacia él a pesar de lo guapo que luce, pero un parpadeo después la imagen ha desaparecido de su mente.

-¿Crees que irá o que sabe bailar? –le pregunta Ashley animada, hace unos días que la chica le confío su breve historia, de como despertó en el hospital un día y que luego fue a vivir con Drew, resulta tan loco el cuento que al principio ella no se lo creyó, un par de días después conoció a Lois-Mary, la trabajadora social quien le reiteró la historia. En lo que a ella concierne, Drew y Gin son ingleses, él esta enamorado de ella y ella no se ha enterado (o en todo caso finge muy bien), ninguno se acuerda de gran cosa antes de unos meses, a ella eso no le importa, le agrada Gin y seguirá siendo su amiga siempre que "la roja" así lo quiera.

-A lo mejor las dos cosas –Gin mira el reloj con una sonrisa –es hora de que me vaya.

Las chicas se despiden de ella con distintas muestras de afecto, Ashley la acompaña hasta la puerta del local y le da un largo abrazo durante el cual aprovecha para ojear la calle, de nuevo tiene el presentimiento de que alguien las observa y esta tentada a retener a Gin.

-Drew ya no debe de tardar –le dice Gin con una sonrisa que la tranquiliza.

Ashley entorna los ojos y en efecto, ve al chico en una esquina, sostiene la bicicleta y las observa con cara de aburrimiento. Les hace una señal de saludo a la que Ashley asiente y por fin sus brazos liberan a Gin.

-Cuídate, rojita.

-Sí.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana—Gin dice eso último volviendo a abrazar a la chica, el cabello de Ashley le cae rizado y rebelde sobre el pecho y es tan alta que el rostro de Ginny se da con ese cabello cuando la abraza trayéndole una sensación reconfortantemente familiar.

Gin y Drew caminan hasta cerca de la duela, donde se ha quedado la bicicleta de ella, y luego hacen el camino a casa pedaleando lentamente. Ella tararea alguna melodía y él se permite distraerse de vez en cuando del camino para ver como el viento le levanta un poco la camiseta.

-DG-

En las noches, Gin no deja de aparecer en los sueños de Drew, en sueños más o menos nítidos, según el tiempo que compartan cada día. A veces, son las mismas imágenes de antes de encontrarla: ella con el cabello suelto y abrazada a su espalda mientras van en bicicleta y su risa que es exactamente como la de la verdadera… a veces solo es eso. Pero algunas noches, sueña que al fin se atreve a abrazarla, a enredar los dedos en las suaves ondas que forman sus cabellos rojizos y cómo no, a robarle ese beso que tanto se le antoja a veces cuando esta despierto: Y no es un simple roce de labios, es un beso ¡Un beso! De esos que hacen erizar los cabellos en la nuca, que suben lo colores del rostro y hacen sentir que el mundo alrededor desaparece, que solamente existen los labios que se están poseyendo y la esencia que los envuelve, que solo hay un modo de sobrevivir y es estar a su lado, unido a ella…

Esa noche el sueño no termina bien. Cuando el beso se termina, Gin desaparece y Drew despierta desesperado, como si en el mundo real también la hubiera perdido.

Un ruido en la cocina lo pone en alerta.

Drew sonríe irremediablemente cuando se encuentra con Gin en la cocina. No la ha perdido. "¡Aquí está!" Piensa y el corazón, acelerado aún por la pesadilla, parece ensayar un nuevo y emocionante ritmo ahora.

-¿Bocadillo nocturno? –le pregunta burlón mientras la observa pelear con el frasco de mayonesa.

Gin afirma con una sonrisa inocente mientras le pasa el frasco para que él lo destape-. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias—Dice devolviéndole el frasco destapado-. ¿No has cenado suficiente?

Ella muestra una sonrisa culpable.

-Es que yo…

-Lo sé –le sonríe ayudándola esta vez con la mostaza-. Eres una chica de buen apetito.

Ella termina el emparedado y él acepta tomar una taza de té para acompañarla con su bocadillo, se sientan en la barra de la cocina inmersos en un cómodo silencio.

-¡Riquísimo! –murmura ella tras el primer bocado -¿Seguro no quieres?

Drew levanta el rostro hacía ella, ni siquiera la escucha, se ha quedado con la vista fija en la mostaza que ensucia su boca, sigue cada movimiento de la lengua y la boca de Gin que limpian el residuo. Absolutamente tentador. Pega de inmediato los labios a su taza para contenerse.

-Estás raro-. Observa ella-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, estás muy callado.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Sólo es eso? ¿De verdad?

-Tuve un mal sueño –admite él entonces, ella podría lograr todo en él cuando lo mira de esa manera y no se da ni cuenta.

-¿Quieres contarme? –el rostro de Gin es toda inocencia y el acaba por sonreírle.

-La verdad no. Y mejor nos vamos a la cama.

-No – ella hace un puchero -. No tengo sueño.

Drew, que ya se ha bajado del banco en que se encontraba, detiene su salida de la cocina.

-Pero yo sí. Por favor no escandalices mucho.

-¡No escandalizo!

-Lo haces.

-¿Soy escandalosa entonces?

-Lo eres –la sonrisa de él es condescendiente. No tiene idea de por qué a ella le gusta discutir, pero parece una actividad necesaria cada cierto tiempo y él ha decidido que no le molesta seguirle el juego.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Estabas gritándole al frasco hace rato.

Ella se sonroja de repente -. ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Estaba despierto, ¡claro que escuché!

-¿Tan mal estuvo el sueño?

Drew se detiene otra vez y la mira fijamente. Gin lleva shorts y un suéter enorme encima; los rizos rojos sueltos, alborotados alrededor de su rostro lleno de pecas, sus ojos se abrillantan con la tenue luz de la lámpara que tiene cerca… la observa engullir un trocito del emparedado que se había caído del plato y por supuesto, descomponer toda su imagen y sonríe para sí mismo con ironía.

-No tanto como lo que acabas de hacer –apunta burlón y ella remarca el gesto solo porque sabe que lo molesta. Acaban sonriéndose los dos.

El muchacho parpadea solamente para comprobar que ella no desaparece al hacerlo, para asegurarse que es imposible desaparecer en un parpadeo y sonríe. No admitirá que es mentira, que en realidad no puede imaginarse nada peor que verla desaparecer; es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer en voz alta que ella ha dado sentido a su vida, pero dentro de él, sabe que así es. Que ya no es sólo el día a día, el soccer y los bares con Sam ¡Es ella! Es su risa, su aroma, su extraño apetito, su buen humor, su cabello, el tiempo que pasa a su lado, lo mucho que lo entretiene, lo enternece, lo inspira ¡Es Gin! Y son todas esas emociones que le provoca y cómo cada vez que se despierta en mitad de un mal sueño y comprueba que ella está ahí el mundo vuelve a tener sentido.

Porque su vida en Chicago antes de ella no era vida. Y ahora lo sabe.

Porque si la perdiera, todo lo bonito que ha conocido de la vida se perdería con ella; por eso es que Drew no ha corrido el riesgo de besarla, porque a veces los sueños se sienten tan reales que teme que ella desaparecerá luego. Por eso, por ahora, las cosas están bien así.

Un día a la vez, un día a día con ella. Eso basta.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí!

Mucho más de un año sin actualizar, lo siento un montón, de verdad que sí, por eso creí que merecían una explicación más allá de "trabajo mucho"… va, pues: ¡Un largo año! Es verdad que he tenido montón de trabajo, ahora soy residente, lo cual es genial, pero agotador y lo admito, también me faltaba la inspiración. Este año de ausencia (el 2012) llegó a su fin la relación en la que estuve toda la carrera, que nadie se preocupe, ha sido lo mejor y tenía que suceder cuanto antes o habría sido muy pero que muy trágico, pero es un desbalance y sí, necesité tiempo, por fortuna hubo mucha gente apoyándome, incluso un nuevo chico, nada oficial, sólo alguien con quien me hace bien pasar el tiempo, no sé lo que el futuro traerá en ese aspecto pero estoy en calma, y esa calma, bueno, acepto que me costó dar con ella. Esta el asunto también de algunos reviews desagradables, no por lo negativo, sino por lo groseros, no los culpo de mi falta de inspiración pero vamos, tampoco ayudaban mucho. Por fin, el grupo Dinny/Dranny de Facebook, me ayudó a salir del letargo de escritura proponiendo retos, colaborando en un fic colectivo conmigo, compartiendo ideas… ha sido genial, como lo escribí hace un rato en el muro, me ayudaron con la inspiración. Además, estuvo EdlaDarline ¡mil gracias! Ese mensaje ha sido el motor de la última escena que llevaba meses ¡meses! Atoradísima.

Bueno, fin de la explicación ¿pasamos a lo bonito?

¡Gracias a todas las que siguen mis historias! No he abandonado ninguna, incluso las que parecen abandonadas, no lo están. No tengo idea de cuántas aún estarán dispuestas a leer y menos de cuándo al fin lograré terminarlas, pero siguen adelante…

Espero no tardarme tanto con el capítulo que sigue y también espero que este, aunque cortito y melosón, les haya gustado, si les parece que aún vale la pena… yo aquí seguiré. Si les parece que es una lata, bueno, pues también me lo pueden decir ¿sin palabras altisonantes? ¿Es mucho pedir?

¡Sigan soñando, escribiendo, VIVIENDO INTENSAMENTE! Porque la vida siga teniendo sentido :D

_**muminSarita**_


	10. Fiestas

¡Por fin! ¡De vuelta! ¡Y con diecisiete páginas melosas!

¡Espero les guste!

-o-o-

**Capítulo 10. Fiestas**

-o-o-o-

La nieve cubre las ventanas y ella se desespera restregándolas con sus antebrazos, sacude el hielo, sopla e ignora el ardor que el vidrio congelado le produce cuando vuelve a tallar. Su mirada se pierde en el hueco que logra despejar, no distingue ninguna forma pero no le importa, lo que está buscando en realidad es una mota de color, un punto rojo en algún sitio del jardín donde los investigadores encontraron el rastro de desaparición, un lo que sea, que le indique que su pequeña hija está de vuelta.

-Ginny –murmura la mujer con añoranza a la ventana, cierra los ojos y hace una oración por ella.

En el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Ron no puede quitar los ojos de la triste figura de su madre, que permanece pegada de la ventana. Hay un montón de cosas que quisiera decirle pero no encuentra las palabras, es ahora cuando lamenta no haber leído más libros, seguro que en alguno encontraba por lo menos una que le ayudara en situaciones así.

Hermione se coloca junto a él con toda solemnidad, lentamente una de sus manos busca la de Ron y este la estrecha sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sabe que no se ha comportado de lo mejor con ella en los últimos meses, pero ya tampoco sabe cómo dirigirse a ella. Deja un momento de mirar a Molly y sus ojos azules se quedan en Hermione, el color rojo ladrillo de su suéter le gusta, ella le gusta. También quisiera encontrar las palabras para pedirle perdón, dejar de parecer una cuchara inerte en ese escenario, pero todo lo que puede hacer es mirarla y esperar que ella comprenda.

A Hermione la sobrecoge la mirada de Ron, hace unos días que volvieron de Australia y sus padres están ahora sentados en el comedor de la casa de la tía Muriel, no puede negar que está contenta con ello, pero le quedan muchísimos pendientes como para dejarse embargar completamente por la felicidad. Por lo menos le gustaría tener a Ron este año.

-Yo… -el pelirrojo inicia una oración que se le ahoga en la garganta, Hermione siente que su mano recibe un apretón por parte de él y sin más se le arroja a los brazos.

-Te extraño –le susurra con cierta desesperación-. Te extraño…

Como si la vida de repente le fuera en ello, Ron hunde la cabeza en la espesura de su cabello y la estrecha contra él, hay mucho que quisiera decirle, pedirle perdón por tantas cosas, pero por ahora, saber que ella no lo odia, saber que por ese instante le pertenece, lo reconforta un poco.

-La navidad pasada… -vuelve a iniciar otra frase sin fin, no ha aflojado ni un milímetro de aquel abrazo.

-No importa… -la voz de Hermione tiembla casi tanto como la de él, sus brazos lo sujetan con tanta fuerza que le estaría haciendo daño de no ser porque la ha estado necesitando muchísimo. Sentirla así de cerca es apenas adecuado en esos momentos.

Y de verdad que a Hermione no le importa, le agradece al muchacho por muchas cosas que ahora están por arriba de sus errores, sabe que sus padres no estarían de vuelta de no ser por él, ¿qué más da si en todo el viaje a Australia no se hablaron más que lo necesario? Es otro tiempo ahora, otra noche, es navidad y lo único que a ella le interesa es la mirada de él sobre ella, sus brazos a su alrededor, saberlo así de cerca, la esperanza que le brinda ese suceso. Porque "ellos", Ron y Hermione, son un suceso en esos momentos. Y aunque no lo digan, ambos acaban de recuperar una parte esencial de sus vidas.

Ella busca con cierta timidez los labios de él, le cuesta un poco por lo cerca que se encuentran pero al encontrar su boca, el aliento cálido de Ron la llena de esperanza. Pronto comenzará un nuevo año y no quiere sino vivirlo con él, mientras aún haya tiempo, mientras quede algo, solamente quiere estar con él.

Y Molly deja un instante de mirar por la ventana para mirar a los muchachos y amaga una sonrisa. Su familia tiene sus heridas, algunas están cicatrizando, algunas continúan abiertas y quién dice si llegarán a sanar, pero ella sabe, con toda certeza que eventualmente recuperarán su vida, que todo seguirá adelante y a su manera, cada uno reencontrará la felicidad.

Cierra los ojos y hace otra oración por Ginny, porque su hija esté bien, porque tenga alguien con quien celebrar la navidad, porque no pase frío, porque su año esté lleno de alegría, porque un día encuentre el camino a casa. Le pide a Fred que donde quiera que ambos estén, cuide de su hermanita.

Se escucha la campanilla del horno.

-Es hora de cenar –se dice a sí misma y se pone de pie, abre el horno y un aroma delicioso llena la habitación.

Ron y Hermione se separan para mirarla y contemplan enternecidos el magnífico pavo que Molly acaba de sacar del horno. Detrás de ellos, los reunidos en la casa de la tía Muriel acuden para mirar aquello que ha llenado la casa de ese aroma delicioso y la escena de repente se parece a la Navidad.

Ron toma a Hermione de la cintura como si temiera que ella va a alejarse otra vez de él y Harry que llega con Teddy en brazos les sonríe, porque sabe lo mucho que se han echado de menos uno al otro y porque verlos juntos le da esperanza. Él también se permite pensar en Ginny en esos momentos, imaginársela habiendo encontrado la paz que no tenía cerca de ellos, desear que este feliz, donde quiera que esté.

-DG-

Lucius Malfoy llora esa navidad.

Tal cual. Es probable que nunca haya llorado de aquella manera. Y no le molesta estarlo haciendo ahora.

Bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y disfrazados de muggles, él y Narcisa caminan por Chicago. Tranquilos como hace mucho que no estaban, cogidos del brazo como un par de enamorados, sin importarles la nieve ni el frío a su alrededor.

Lucius acaba de enterarse de todo, de comprender apenas la magnitud de muchos de sus actos y aunque al principio se sintió enloquecer, ahora mismo agradece a las fuerzas del Universo o a lo que sea que los ha llevado a todos a ese instante.

Acaban de ver a Draco.

Lucius acaba de procesar los hechos que han llevado a su hijo a esa ciudad. Al almacén en el que lo vieron esa mañana elegir un vino. A ser precisamente él quien ayuda a la mismísima hija perdida de los Weasley a ponerse el abrigo cuando dejan la tienda cargados con lo que parece que va a convertirse en la cena de navidad. De ambos. De Draco Malfoy y la hija de los Weasley.

-Ginevra –le recuerda Narcisa-. Su nombre es Ginevra.

Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley, comprando vino y frutos secos en nochebuena.

Tienen una vida, lejos y a salvo de él mismo.

Y Lucius de pronto se odia un poco menos, porque a pesar de sus errores, la vida de Draco sigue adelante, quizá no del modo en que lo había imaginado, pero a su hijo se le ve feliz y Lucius sabe que todo es por la jovencita pelirroja que camina tomada de su brazo mientras hacen compras.

El señor Malfoy, el malvado, el cobarde, el que le falló al Lord Oscuro y arriesgo todo lo que era importante en la vida por un poco de miserable reconocimiento, hoy sabe que ha habido un único acierto en su vida: haberle pedido a su padre que le consiguiera la mano de Narcisa Black cuando ella salió de Hogwarts. Porque ella sigue a su lado, porque estuvo pendiente de él en sus peores momentos, porque le dio un hijo, esperanza y motor de la vida de ambos, porque cuido de ese chico malcriado hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque es ella quien los ha llevado a ese instante, donde después de tantos errores, no queda sino sentarse a saborear ese momentito de alegría.

Más tarde, en la habitación del Grand Royal donde se encuentran hospedados y recuperan sus aspectos normales, Lucius dedica la noche de navidad a recorrer pedacito a pedacito los rasgos de su esposa. Ella es y seguirá siendo lo mejor de su vida.

Y Narcisa, aunque no entiende del todo cómo es que Ginny Weasley ha llegado a donde Draco se encuentra, está mucho más que orgullosa de su hijo, siete meses atrás era un chiquillo cobarde que se conformaba con saber que la joven estaba de una pieza y ahora es el hombre que camina a su lado y le ayuda a ponerse el abrigo. Se le escapa una risita mientras Lucius se entretiene en besar su cuello… a lo mejor algún día tienen nietos pecosos.

-DG-

Drew descubre esa noche que sabe poner la mesa con toda elegancia, ha puesto cubiertos, copas y platos en un orden que le sorprende al principio pero que definitivamente lo deja satisfecho. Mientras, en la cocina, Gin descubre que sabe preparar la salsa de arándano para el pavo navideño y que hacer tarta de chocolate se le da especialmente bien.

Juntos, a la luz de las velas, ambos sonríen impresionados por lo que el otro ha logrado.

Drew está maravillado porque Gin haya tenido tiempo de preparar toda la cena y que además se haya arreglado de aquella forma. Nunca la había visto así, pero le gusta.

Casi al final de la cena, Gin toma la copa que Drew acaba de llenarle y la levanta con una sonrisa.

-Porque me hayas encontrado –dice con una sonrisa brillante y Drew choca la copa con la de ella antes de dar un trago largo.

Tiene siempre en la mente el instante en que la reconoció entre la multitud que andaba ese día en Lakeshore drive, la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro y el cansancio que traslucía cada ademán; algunas de sus pesadillas siguen terminando en que ella desaparece, pero otras lo llevan de nuevo al segundo preciso en el que se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía pulso y que eran sus propios brazos lo único que la sostenía. La recuerda sin vida, se recuerda aterrado.

-Por cada segundo contigo—deja salir la frase junto con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Porque después de esa noche, después de los eternos minutos que ella pasó en el área de choque del hospital sin signos vitales, de los largos días en que Gin requirió cuidados intensivos, después de tanto inexplicable dolor al sentir que la perdía sin remedio, ella está ahora a su lado, más guapa y más llena de vida de lo que la ha soñado nunca.

-DG-

Pasada la media noche, suave música proveniente de algún departamento vecino se filtra hasta ellos, Gin sonríe y Drew le tiende la mano con toda elegancia, ella le regala una mirada traviesa que alterna de sus ojos a la mano que él le extiende. Se pone de pie con esa misma sonrisa y cuando él la sigue al espacio libre entre la sala y el comedor, ella lo rodea y apoya ambas manos en el cuello de él.

"Tienes que hacer algo tú" Gin tiene las palabras de Ashley en la mente cuando recarga la cabeza en el pecho de Drew y lo descubre tan agitado como el suyo propio. "Tú le gustas, lo sé, pero a esos que no se lanzan hay que empujarlos". Sí, a ella le gusta él, eso con toda certeza, y parece que a él le gusta ella también, es hora de dar el paso siguiente. No son hermanos, los hermanos no se hacen sentir como ellos, Lois Mary dice que no son hermanos.

En respuesta al gesto de ella, Drew deja salir todo su aire, cuando inspira de nuevo se le nubla la mente con aquel aroma dulce que envuelve a la pelirroja esa noche, apoya la nariz un instante en las suaves ondas de su melena roja y no puede evitar sentir que está perdiendo el control de sus manos. Tiene a Gin sujeta por la cintura y tiene que apretarla un poco de repente, como si sus manos necesitaran anclarse de algo para no lanzarse a la aventura del cuerpo de ella, que se siente de repente como si pudiera amoldarse perfectamente al suyo.

Ya ha tenido esas sensaciones antes.

Cuando anotó el gol que clasificó a su equipo a las semifinales y ella bajo a la cancha cuando terminó el partido y él no pudo sino abrazarla y dar vueltas con ella, que terminó por levantar los pies de la cancha y simplemente se agarró de los hombros de él mientras Drew seguía girando y ella se reía. Cuando la bajó de nuevo, ella rozó todo su perfil con su nariz, y él supo que bastaría con haberse movido unos centímetros hacia ella para que aquello terminara en un beso.

En esos momentos, cuando ella levanta la cara y dispara contra él todos los encantos de sus ojos castaños, cálidos como el chocolate, Drew sabe que si se inclina va a encontrarle los labios entreabiertos y a la espera de los suyos, una de sus manos se ciñe aún más a la cintura de ella y la otra la acerca más a él.

Aquello no va bien.

Tiene que detenerse.

-¿Drew? –duda ella, los ojos todavía fijos en los de él.

-¿Uhm?

"Bésame"

Gin se muerde tan fuerte el labio inferior que se hace daño, está a solo una palabra de él, siente las manos del rubio estrechar su cintura, siente la seguridad de su presencia y a la vez, un miedo terrible. ¿Y si cambian las cosas?

Él tiene el semblante descompuesto y ella no lo comprende.

Recuerda sus primeros días con él, cuando Drew era atrevido y burlón con ella, cuando le ponía esa sonrisa sarcástica por todo y arrastraba las palabras para molestarla. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué de repente ya ninguno se atreve?

Gin suspira completamente confundida y vuelve a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Poco a poco, él afloja el agarre de su cintura, sus respiraciones se acompasan y el corazón deja de pegar de brincos y vuelve a su sitio. Finalmente, ella se separa de él mientras va componiendo una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad –murmura.

-Feliz Navidad—asiente él sin saber dónde poner las manos ahora.

-Descansa, Drew—se despide la pelirroja atreviéndose a tocarle los finos labios con sus dedos-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Se marcha a su habitación dejando al rubio en la mitad de la estancia, nervioso y confundido como ella. Un día de estos o una noche de esas ya no va a poder controlarse. Lo sabe a certeza.

Y por supuesto, esta aterrado.

-DG-

Cae una tormenta en la mañana de la navidad.

Drew y Gin se quedan en su departamento, calientes y ajenos del terrible clima de afuera. Acaban de desayunar los restos del pastel de chocolate y grandes vasos de leche y los dos están encantados.

Suena el teléfono en la cocina. Es ella quien se levanta a atenderlo. Es Sam, el compañero de equipo de Drew, Gin no sabría decir si son amigos, en ese sentido Drew le sigue resultando un extraño.

-¿Y dices que es divertido? –Escucha Drew desde la sala-. Se lo diré, gracias y de nuevo, felicidades.

Cuando ella vuelve al sofá donde él se encuentra mirando el especial navideño en televisión, Drew se limita a pasarle la frazada de nuevo sobre las piernas.

-Era Sam, nos ha invitado a pasar el año nuevo con él, dijo algo sobre un pent house.

-¿Quieres ir?

Gin se alza de hombros-. Habrá fuegos artificiales.

-Me gustan los fuegos artificiales-menciona él fingiendo que lo está pensando.

-Y a mí –Gin cierra los ojos un instante ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que vio fuegos artificiales? Cuando los abre, se encuentra a Drew, su expresión tranquila y festiva también se ha ido.

-Recordaste algo –murmura acercándose a ella.

-No estoy segura…

-¿No quieres contarme?

-Estaba en un campo, mirando las luces –comienza ella—y había dos hombres, uno era pelirrojo, muy parecido a mí, el otro era moreno, pero sus ojos eran como los tuyos.

-¿Te decían algo?

-Me deseaban suerte –ella sonríe –a lo mejor eran familiares nuestros.

-A lo mejor –concuerda Drew.

Hace unos días que Gin comenzó a tener esos flashazos de gente, nada revelador en realidad, casi siempre son solamente rostros, momentos muy específicos con un par de frases o dos. Hasta el momento sigue ignorando su propio nombre y la forma en que llegó a Chicago.

A Drew le interesa saber siempre que observa el cambio en el rostro de ella que denota que ha recordado alguna cosa, pero la realidad, es que tiene algo de miedo de averiguar su historia completa. ¿Quién diría que la presencia de Gin traería tanto miedo a su vida?

Pero es que ya lo han hablado muchas veces, han puesto sobre la mesa sus similitudes, las coincidencias, la forma en la que él "la reconoció" cuando la vio en Lakeshore drive, pero no se han dejado embargar: también tienen muy presentes sus diferencias. Por algo están donde están, quizá huyeron, quizá los dejaron atrás, Gin no está segura de querer averiguarlo y a Drew ya no le interesa por los mismos motivos de antes.

El muchacho le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y la jala un poco para que ella descanse la cabeza en su pecho. Ya no quiere saber de dónde viene, es probable que no vuelva a afanarse en ello nunca más, indaga en los flashazos de la mente de Gin sólo para asegurarse que están bien en esos momentos, que nadie la persigue, que no se va a alejar de él.

Ella saca el pendiente de esmeralda de sus ropas y lo sostiene delante de sus ojos.

-Me deseaban suerte sobre esto—murmura.

Drew le tiende la mano que tiene libre y ella pone el colgante en su palma. Él finge que lo analiza, lo cual es totalmente innecesario, lo ha hecho ya demasiadas veces, él también tiene recuerdos de esa esmeralda… de antes de que ella llegara, de cuando la soñaba risueña sobre la bicicleta y los sueños terminaban cuando ella murmuraba un dulce "tienes que recordarme".

Cuando se cansa de cavilaciones que no lo llevan a ningún lado, Drew le pasa el pendiente a Gin sobre la cabeza, le acaricia la mejilla con una ansiedad que a ella no le pasa desapercibida y que la hace sonrojarse irremediablemente, la magia de la noche anterior sigue presente por ahí.

Los dos se muerden los labios. Él no se atreve a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, todavía. Y es ridículo y se pone furioso consigo mismo cada vez que el momento es perfecto y se lo pierden por su cobardía, por un puñado de malos sueños. Y ella sigue esperando, tal como hizo la noche anterior, Gin no tiene idea de lo que está pasando entre ellos, pero quiere averiguarlo, quiere probarle los labios al muchacho y ver si estos pueden expresarse mejor que sus palabras.

Pero Drew no la deja. Y de repente, los centímetros entre ellos le parecen kilómetros infranqueables.

Lo detesta.

Y odia sonrojarse de aquella manera, porque ella no puede fingirle la indiferencia que él le muestra. Ella es expresiva y apasionada, ella quiere sentirlo cerca, a ella se le suben los colores cuando piensa en él sin camiseta en el hospital, o con su uniforme de juego, o apenas la noche anterior, con su suéter negro, envolviéndola con su esencia de hombre, ella no sabe dónde meter lo que está sintiendo, qué hacer con la cantidad de emociones que él le provoca y que después ignora. Sólo sabe que lo detesta.

Casi tanto como lo desea cerca.

-DG-

Luna visita a George una de esas tardes nevadas. Se sientan en la sala de la Madriguera con grandes tazas de chocolate entre las manos y mantienen una plática tranquila, de cuando en cuando, a Luna le brillan los ojos y al pelirrojo se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

La vida ha sido dura con ellos.

Cuando el muchacho se pone de pie para ir a la cocina a rellenar las tazas, Luna aprovecha para mirar el reloj de Molly, la manecilla con el nombre de Ginny continúa en "extraviada".

Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que la manecilla se movió a ese sitio.

Luna recuerda cada instante desde el final de la batalla en Hogwarts hasta el primer día que volvió a pisar la Madriguera. Recuerda que la batalla en el Castillo en realidad nunca terminó, que los mortífagos sobrevivientes huyeron con lo que quedaba de su señor y los que se quedaron fueron capturados. La defensa del castillo había logrado resistir aquel terrible embiste y con los principales seguidores del Lord muertos, muchos se sintieron victoriosos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron del lugar casi de inmediato, Luna no estaba muy segura entonces si se habían llevado a Ginny con ellos. Un par de días más tarde, Luna supo por Neville que en efecto, su amiga se encontraba con el trío en los propios terrenos del castillo acampanado con los hechizos de protección a todo lo que podían, ella estaba de acuerdo en que esconderse justamente ahí parecía seguro.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron a los funerales de la batalla, le son todavía confusos: Los Weasley se replegaron junto con Harry y Hermione a la casa de la tía Muriel, todavía bajo el hechizo fidelius, y se mantuvieron acuartelados ahí por meses. Ella supo muy poco de ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Hogwarts inició su reconstrucción, si bien era cierto que Voldemort no estaba aniquilado, si estaba derrotado por un tiempo, le habían quedado bien pocos magos poderosos a disposición y el cuerpo que habitaba parecía absolutamente frágil, todos sabían de la posibilidad de su regreso, pero también de lo mucho que tardaría en suceder. Después del verano, Luna y Neville volvieron al colegio para terminar sus estudios, tantas veces truncados por la violencia que le había tocado, estaban decididos a participar de la reconstrucción y a mostrar a los nuevos que la magia seguía valiendo la pena. Ninguno del trío, ni la propia Ginny aparecieron en Hogwarts ese septiembre.

Casi al terminar octubre, cayeron los últimos mortífagos, sin indultos en esa ocasión, a los jóvenes se les envió directo a Azkaban mientras que a los reincidentes se les castigo con el beso del dementor, fueron pocos en realidad ya que la mayoría había perecido en la batalla. Los aurores encontraron los restos de Tom Ryddle tras aquel último ataque y el propio Harry Potter dio fe de que se trataba de lo que había quedado de Voldemort tras la batalla. El niño que vivió, fue nuevamente tratado como héroe asumiéndose que había dejado al lord tan malherido que este no se había logrado recuperar y que finalmente había muerto. Harry sin embargo, nunca aceptó ninguno de los honores con los que intentaron tratarle.

El día en que Luna lo vio en el colegio, delante de la tumba de Fred Weasley, supo de inmediato que algo estaba terriblemente mal a pesar de las buenas nuevas sobre el final de Voldemort. En esa ocasión, se limitó a permanecer sobre la escalera de piedra del castillo y observarlo. Hermione estaba en el colegio al día siguiente, desayunando en el comedor como si tal, puntual en sus clases, cargada por los pasillos con su montón de libros, abrazo efusivamente a Luna y a Neville cuando los vio por primera vez, pero después de eso no habló mucho con ellos y fue muy obvia la evasión a las preguntas sobre Ginny.

Se supo que los Weasley habían vuelto a su casa poco tiempo después.

El olor del chocolate vuelve a llenar la sala y Luna comprende que se terminó su momento a solas con el reloj de los Weasley, se permite estirar una mano para rozar con el dorso de su índice el rostro de Ginny retratado en la manecilla y se pregunta si Ginny los echa de menos a ella a George y a Neville como ellos lo hacen.

"Son unos cobardes, los tres" fueron de las últimas palabras que les dirigió a Harry, Ron y a Hermione el día en que hubo visita a Hogsmade y ella y Neville se reunieron con ellos "No merecían a Ginny". Habían esperado cobardemente todo aquel tiempo para reconocer sus culpas, ellos a los que Ginny tanto había defendido, por los que había sacrificado tanto, ese estúpido e hinchado trío no había merecido una sola de las gotas de sudor de Ginny y sin embargo, ella había dado la vida por ellos.

Y de alguna forma, había logrado sobrevivir. El reloj no podía estar equivocado y Luna seguía confiando.

-Volverá –murmura George detrás de ella acercándole la humeante taza.

Para él tampoco ha sido fácil asimilar que Ginny quisiera huir y Luna no se atreve a insinuarle siquiera el motivo de su desaparición.

-Lo sé –murmura girándose para sonreírle-. Solo le deseaba feliz año… donde quiera que esté.

Desde noviembre, cuando escucharon la historia completa, Luna y Neville se han propuesto que encontrarán a su amiga, no pueden hacer mucho desde el colegio salvo tratar de averiguar más sobre la conexión que tuvo con Voldemort pero han empleado bien las vacaciones, hilos invisibles comienzan a moverse en el Ministerio gracias a ellos y están a la expectativa de noticias antes de tener que volver a Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron llegan a la casa en esos momentos, Luna no sabe de dónde vienen ni le interesa. Visita la Madriguera por George y por el reloj, pero el poco valor mostrado por el trío para ayudar a Ginny la irrita más de lo que es capaz de expresar. Cuando ingresan distraídos a la sala, ella hace como que no los ve.

-Luna… -una voz casi suplicante sale de la garganta de Ron. Tras conocer la historia completa, la rubia siente un poco de pena por él, porque se imagina que él aún carga con la culpa de haber descuidado a Ginny en su primer año de Hogwarts—Luna… -repite.

Pero la joven se concentra en las pecas de la nariz de George que se acomodan formando triangulitos, justo como las de Ginny.

Harry permanece de pie en el medio de la estancia, se fija en la expresión tranquila que tiene George en el rostro, entiende que la visitas de Luna le hacen bien, extraña los días en que las charlas con Luna le hacían bien a él.

-Luna, por favor—Ron insiste acercándose a ella -. Si sabes algo…

Ella lo mira casi con compasión mientras toma a Arnold de su hombro y lo posa en el de Ron.

-No –ella responde con tristeza-. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Ron se quita a Arnold del hombro y lo mira maravillado, lo había dado por perdido también. Una idiotez más para la cuenta.

-No –Ron mira fijamente a la muchacha entonces-. Lo siento-. Le dice con su mejor voz, quebrada y seca, completamente sincera.

Y en la ambigüedad de esas dos palabras, Luna se detiene en los ojos de Ron, sabe que lo dice por lo que le hizo a Ginny. La chica suspira. Él es con quien menos está molesta, sabe que él defendió a Ginny de alguna forma, las cicatrices en sus manos, tan características de los hechizos de desarme que acostumbran Harry y Hermione le dicen muchas cosas.

Ron no volvió a Hogwarts ese año por lo doloroso que le parecía. Trabaja en la tienda de sus hermanos desde octubre.

Mientras tanto, Harry sigue de pie con el gesto perdido en un rincón de la sala. Luna no le tiene ya ninguna compasión, sí, también paso por cosas muy duras, pero no le justifica de ninguna forma haber mantenido a Ginny prácticamente cautiva durante cinco meses. Ser el elegido es una cosa, pretender elegir por otras personas, eso es demasiado y con Ginny, simplemente es no tener idea de quién es, de lo que la joven era capaz de hacer.

Cuando recuerda sus días como rehén en la mansión Malfoy ella todavía se estremece, recuerda el frío y el hambre, pero sobre todo el miedo; no de la muerte, pero sí de la mutilación, de la tortura, de que le arrancaran la esencia de alguna forma. Se imagina a Ginny pasando por todo aquello, pero en lugar de sus enemigos, ella probó la hiel de personas que le habían sido inmensamente queridas, y eso le resulta miles de veces más horroroso. Le parece que no puede odiar a ninguno de los Malfoy ni aunque la mantuvieron secuestrada en su casa y sabe que no odia a Harry, pero le parece que podría llegar a hacerlo. Comparar a Harry precisamente con los Malfoy en ese sentido la sorprende a ella misma.

Pero sabe que incluso a ella la ha cambiado la Guerra. Le parece evidente en esos momentos.

Ron desaparece después de un momento por las escaleras y Harry lo sigue, Luna está enterada de que Hermione ha vuelto a la Inglaterra muggle para pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones con sus padres y se alegra de no tener que verla a ella también ese día. Siempre supo que ella era inflexible, pero nunca pensó que llevaría sus reglas hasta ese extremo. Desde que supo la historia completa de la desaparición de Ginny no le apetece ni cruzarse con ella en los pasillos. Menos mal que ha elegido materias muy distintas a las que ella cursa.

Luna termina pronto su visita a George pidiéndole que vigile un poco a Arnold y asegurándole que pronto pasará a recogerlo, que solamente creyó que les gustaría tenerlo un poco. Esa tarde, además de la charla tranquila, ambos se han comprometido en la búsqueda de Ginny, a él, Luna sí le comparte lo poco que ella y Neville han logrado descubrir, hay una pista en especial que solamente él puede seguir y Luna confía en él. "La joven Ginevra M. Weasley portaba consigo una joya mágica cuando desapareció, existen indicios claros" eso lo han podido leer en el reporte de uno de los expertos que evaluó la escena de la desaparición en la casa de la tía Muriel. ¿Qué tipo de joya era y de dónde procedía? Eso seguro que puede investigarlo él.

-DG-

Al fin en su casa, Hermione pasa todo el tiempo que puede con sus padres, se alegra un montón por tenerlos de vuelta, pero por las noches, siempre retoma la investigación que la llevo a regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo seguir el rastro de una desaparición? Puede hacerse, según el último texto que encontró, pero entre más poderoso es el mago o la bruja que desaparece, más difícil es averiguar el destino hacia el que desaparece.

Se encuentran delante de otro gran reto, Harry es un gran mago y ella tiene muchas habilidades, pero Ginny es la primera mujer nacida Weasley en muchas generaciones; ha venido al mundo dotada con una magia antigua y poderosa, quizá no haya estudiado tanto como Hermione ni practicado tanto como Harry, pero ese poder ancestral que guarda dentro de ella puede ser una gran complicación. De otro modo, los aurores y los investigadores del ministerio ya hubieran podido seguirla. Y sobre eso, hay otra pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo permanece el rastro? ¿Cuánto les queda para que ella se vuelva imposible de rastrear?

Está por terminarse el año y Hermione tiene muy claro lo que hará el siguiente. La amistad es lo más importante ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo a Harry? Se siente una idiota al recordar la forma en que trató a Ginny llevada por el miedo. La joven no era distinta que su amigo. Debió haberle mostrado la misma lealtad y ahora se da cuenta. Algo dentro de ella le dice que Ginny está bien, pero sabe que ni ella, ni Harry ni Ron podrán realmente comenzar una nueva vida hasta que se sane aquello, hasta que sepan que ella está bien y tengan la oportunidad de pedirle una disculpa.

-o-o-

Llega la noche vieja.

Drew y Gin bajan unos pisos y salen entre risas a una de las terrazas.

Resulta que la fiesta es del hijo del dueño del Marriott Downtown Magnificent Mile, por eso tienen el pent house, Sam iba una tarde por la calle y por casualidad salvó al Terrier del muchacho de ser atropellado. Así consiguió las invitaciones a la fiesta y ahora varios del equipo y ellos disfrutan de la exquisiteces de la alta sociedad de Chicago.

-¡Esto es una locura! –se ríe Gin cuando llega a la orilla de la terraza y se recarga de esta, hace un viento helado que le mueve el cabello para todos lados y le levanta un poco el minivestido aunque este va pegado a su cuerpo.

Drew se acerca detrás de ella y apoya las manos en la barandilla a un lado de las suyas. Su cuerpo envuelve al de Gin al tiempo que grita sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué?

-¡Qué esto es una locura!

-¿Qué?

Ella termina por estallar en risas otra vez.

-¡Nada! –grita negando con la cabeza, sus ondas rojas ondean con mayor furia un segundo. Luego él se molesta en recogerlas todas y pasárselas por un lado de la cabeza.

Es casi media noche, las luces de Navy Pier empezarán a verse pronto y Gin no quiere perderse ninguna, un par de chicas que los del equipo acaban de conocer le dijeron que en cuanto las famosas luces comenzaran la terraza se llenaría de gente, es por eso que ellos se han adelantado.

Drew percibe un estremecimiento de parte de ella y se apresura a quitarse el saco. Ella gira levemente para observarlo. Esta hecho un sueño esa noche.

Mientras que ella viste un minivestido negro con zapatillas de lentejuela, Drew va de traje: negro y sombrío, camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, gemelos de plata… Gin se ríe al ver los tirantes: parece un millonario que no sale de los casinos y las grandes fiestas. Le gusta.

-Gracias –dice metiendo los brazos a la prenda que él le extiende.

La primera ráfaga de luz estalla en el aire. La cuenta regresiva inicia: Diez.

Ella vuelve a recargarse de la barandilla emocionada y Drew la envuelve otra vez. Le parece que incluso disminuye el viento.

-¿Gin? –pregunta cuando el fuego del número nueve comienza a brillar.

-¡Sí!

-Necesito que me prometas algo –suelta él en su oído, su voz pierde un poco de la seguridad habitual. Ocho.

Gin se alarma por el tono que él utiliza, esta vez gira por completo hacia él y levanta la cara hacia la suya para encontrar los ojos de Drew. Grises y en tormenta. Siete.

Cara a cara, a Drew le parece estar soñando otra vez, porque ella se ve justo así, su rostro enmarcado por el cabello rojo, revuelto por el viento, la encuentra hermosa, le toma las manos y sopla en ellas para calentárselas y la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja en el rostro le parece mística.

Siete.

Aspira profundo y vuelve a exhalar en las manos de ella.

-No sé de nuestro pasado, pero necesito que me prometas una cosa sobre el futuro.

Seis.

Ella aguarda, con esa pequeña sonrisa, cálida como el chocolate fundido, todavía bailando en su rostro.

-Prométemelo – susurra él haciéndola hacia él y amarrándola con un brazo por la cintura y los hombros-. Que vas a quedarte conmigo…

Cinco.

Ella se queda con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, sorprendida por sus palabras y por sentirlo otra vez tan cerca.

Cuatro.

-Sí.

Su voz es tan débil que a Drew le recuerda el día en que despertó.

-Si ¿qué?

Tres.

Gin suspira, mentalmente, cuenta los segundos hasta que comience el año y la pirotecnia detrás de ellos enmarque sus siluetas. Le pasa una mano sobre el cabello rubio y se detiene en su cuello.

Dos.

-Sí –le responde por fin en un susurro-. Te lo prometo…

Uno.

De repente, Drew y Gin comprenden que están perdidos, que lo que sienten por el otro va mucho más allá de esas ganas de besar al otro, aún no saben que son plenamente correspondidos pero por el momento, tan cerca como se encuentran del otro no les importa, ahora mismo el momento es perfecto y si pudieran jugar con el tiempo, ese último segundo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho duraría para siempre, porque en ese instante son Drew y Gin, dejando ir cualquier cosa que hayan dejado en el pasado, proyectando luz sobre el futuro del otro.

-¡Te lo prometo! –grita ella justo cuando los fuegos artificiales que anuncian al año nuevo estallan y por fin, Drew afloja su agarre y se acomoda de tal forma que ambos puedan mirar la pirotecnia.

Muchos de los invitados a la fiesta en el Marriott se asoman a la terraza en esos momentos, en segundos la fiesta se traslada y aquello se atiborra con la alta sociedad de Chicago que también acude a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Gin se envalentona, se para de puntillas y se abraza al cuello de Drew, él le planta un beso detrás de la oreja y emocionada, ella lo suelta para volver a mirarlo con toda la intensidad de la que es capaz.

-¡Muchas noches viejas y muchos años nuevos juntos! ¡Lo prometo!

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí!

Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me muestran a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, con respecto a capítulos anteriores este resulta atípico hasta para mí, pero espero que les haya gustado, hay cosas que tenían que venir y cosas que aún no vienen (por ejemplo, los otros Weasley) y me siento un poco culpable por no dejar que Draco y Ginny se besen de una buena vez, pero es que es necesario que aguanten un poquito más en aras de la magia que según yo le falta a esta historia. Mientras tanto, han estrechado su vínculo, no son hermanos y listo, y el hecho de que por el momento no sean Malfoy y Weasley ayuda un montón, él es caprichoso y ella consentida pero no son hostiles sin razón y me hacen las cosas más fáciles, eventualmente Ginny va a recuperar la fortaleza de su carácter pero considero que su psicología está un poco alterada por el momento, apelo a su comprensión: antes de perder la memoria lo pasó muy mal. Creo que se merece que la consientan y la abracen mucho ahora.

Pues eso. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo fielmente esta historia, a las niñas del grupo de fb que avivan todos los días el cariño que le tengo a esta pareja, a Soleil, a Jime y a Yani por su extraordinaria forma de apoyar, a The darkness princess, Jiiim Malfoy, Personaggio (sí, sé que son las mismas), Eugis, Angi y a Tabata Weasley por sus comentarios para la historia. Siempre bienvenidas todas.

¡Nos vemos el siguiente!

**muminSarita**


	11. Nuestro pasado

¡Por fin! ¡De vuelta!

Programé las 37 canciones más románticas de mi reproductor con una duración de 2.5 horas, abrí Word, repasé algo de los capítulos anteriores y me prometí que al final de la reproducción, también terminaría de escribir este capítulo, espero les guste.

Y antes que lo olvide_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yaniita Ruh!_

**-o-o-**

**Capítulo 11. Nuestro pasado.**

**-o-o-o-**

El clima es el más grande enemigo de Drew. Lo tiene decidido.

Fuera se está a menos diez grados y hace días que no cesa de nevar. Casi nadie sale a la calle con esos climas. Las prácticas del equipo estás suspendidas y Gin no ha podido quedar con sus amigas. Están encerrados en su departamento, juntos, con todas sus emociones flotando en ese pequeño espacio.

Gin se la pasa enroscada en el sofá, con el cobertor más mullido que hay a su alrededor y viendo la televisión. A ella no le molesta el clima, ni tampoco esa vida ociosa, se considera a sí misma buena deportista, pero algo dentro de ella se siente como sí se merecieran ese descanso.

Drew se pasa casi todo el día inquieto, Gin sonríe cada vez que lo ve salir de su habitación hacia la cocina y luego volver con un vaso de agua, al rato se sienta junto a ella, abre un libro y con una cara de fastidio que a ella casi le enternece, lo bota y vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación para reiniciar la rutina. Un ir y venir interminable.

Finalmente, Gin suelta el control del televisor y se pone de pie, le molesta abandonar su cómodo lecho pero otro de los libros de Drew acaba de salir volando por la puerta de su habitación.

Lentamente, por aquello de que otros objetos pudieran pasar volando por su puerta abierta, Gin se aventura dentro de la habitación del muchacho. Él esta despatarrado sobre la cama, boca arriba, las manos sobre la frente y las piernas en posición poco anatómica.

-¿Drew? –tantea ella mientras toma asiento a su lado, en una orilla de la cama.

-Ahora no, Gin. Ahora no…

La pelirroja lo mira, en esa posición tan poco acorde con la elegancia habitual de su cuerpo, le sigue pareciendo un hombre muy bello, con cautela, apoya una mano en la rodilla de Drew.

-Gin –él espira con fuerza-. De verdad, no es un buen momento.

-Eso veo—la joven se obliga a retirar su mano. Drew rueda en la cama y se queda en posición fetal de espaldas a ella.

Allí está otra vez.

Gin no vuelve a la sala, no puede, en cambio se deja caer en su propia cama. En una situación similar a la de Drew. El sabor amargo del rechazo otra vez en su boca. La que sigue con ganas de plantarle encima al rubio.

**-o-o-**

Neville y Luna releen la carta de George. No pueden creerlo. La joya misteriosa con la que Ginny supuestamente desapareció, no le pertenecía a la tía Muriel. Ella y sus elfos, según les cuenta George, ya examinaron todas las piezas de su colección y no falta nada. Otra pista con la que no cuentan.

Los aurores simplemente no han podido seguir el rastro de la desaparición, así que Ginny debió de ir muy lejos. Era una bruja poco consciente de su poder a veces, pero una de las teorías mejor sustentadas es que su poder se vio amplificado por algún objeto mágico, una joya, según propuso el joven investigador del departamento de misterios encargado de seguir el rastro "Existen indicios claros".

Luna nunca va a decirlo, pero Neville sabe que todo aquello la desconsuela; el no haber conocido a tiempo las intenciones de Ginny, el no haber podido despedirse, el no encontrarla, no saber nada; tener que contentarse con la idea de que ella era fuerte, que sabe cuidarse, que lo más probable es que este bien.

Volver a tener la certeza de alguna cosa, les vendría bien.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Neville se dirige hacia su sala común, de repente se le ocurre que Ginny tenía más de una confidente en Hogwarts. Puede ser tonto y a lo mejor no logra nada pero le parece que tampoco tiene nada que perder. Mientras se anima y antes del cambio de escalera, sale corriendo por el pasillo del segundo piso.

-¡Mytle! ¡Myrtle!

**-o-o-**

Hermione no va a aguantar mucho más tiempo. De alguna forma, acepta lo que está ocurriendo como una especie de penitencia por lo que ella, Harry y Ron le hicieron a Ginny, o más bien por lo que dejaron que le hicieran. "Porque fue Voldemort, fue Lucius Malfoy quien le dio aquel diario y la puso en esa maldita situación en la cámara de los secretos" se repite para poder vivir consigo misma un día más.

Y así, se dispone a pasar un día más en la biblioteca, ese sitio en que antaño disfrutaba tanto estar y que hoy, junto con el resto del castillo, se siente como una prisión cuya fianza es la respuesta al: "¿Cómo encontramos a Ginny?"

Su vuelta al colegio tiene ese solo objetivo. Y lo detesta. Hermione es querida y respetada por la mayor parte de los estudiantes y su mente mantiene su brillo; siempre será la mejor estudiante y la mejor hechicera de su edad, pero ahora eso le parece lo más fútil del mundo. Ya no quiere esa vida.

Lo que quiere, es ayudar en la reconstrucción de su mundo y ser partícipe de la renovación de la magia. Quiere terminar el colegio y planear un futuro junto a Ron, quiere tenerlo a su lado ahora que al fin dejaron de tratarse como extraños; quiere ver a Harry, cuya vida ha sido una secuencia espantosa de pérdidas, feliz por fin. Pero sabe por los últimos meses, por cada segundo transcurrido desde que Ginny desapareció del jardín de su tía Muriel luego de haber tomado una poción suicida, que ninguno va a poder encontrar la paz y retomar su vida hasta no tener la certeza de lo que le ocurrió.

Abrumada, como tantas otras tardes, la castaña cierra un par de libros con violencia y se pregunta si es que no es otro acto de egoísmo es seguir buscando un rastro que Ginny, por alguna razón no les dejo. ¿Quieren saber lo que le ocurrió porque la aman o para limpiarse la conciencia?

"Porque la amamos" se dice al masajear su sien. "Porque sabemos que sobrevivió, y queremos que sea feliz también".

-Te engañas –la voz de Luna la sobresalta. Da un pequeño salto en la silla, dividida entre la sorpresa de que la rubia vuelva a dirigirle la palabra y lo extrañamente dura que su voz, habitualmente dulzona, le resulta.

Hermione se coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas y sigue a Luna con la mirada, no tiene idea de lo que debe o si debe si quiera decir algo. La rubia, que lleva al pequeño Arnold en su hombro, pone delante de ella un libro encuadernado en un bonito azul pastel.

-Es para ti.

Luna toma asiento frente a ella. Al ver que Hermione sigue mirándola extrañada, le acerca más el pequeño libro.

-Es un libro de cuentos, parece que no son fantasiosos como parecen, según he descubierto, se basaron en magia poderosa que existió alguna vez.

-Luna…

-Te lo doy. Vas a encontrar más respuestas aquí que en tu aburrido y complicado libro.

-Gracias –Hermione está un poco perdida. Hace meses que Luna pasa junto a ella sin mirarla siquiera. No sabe qué más decirle.

-Hay una razón por la cual los más calificados empleados del ministerio no pudieran seguirle el rastro, creo-Luna se encoge de hombros y su voz suena como si todos esos días de indiferencia no estuvieran de por medio-. Pero yo suelo creer muchas cosas imposibles ¿no? Dale ojo a este libro y me dices lo que piensas luego ¿vale?

Hermione asiente, le parece que no ha hecho sino asentir en los últimos minutos.

-Haces esto para limpiar tu conciencia, Hermione – le reitera Luna-. Y detesto la idea –suspira y algo en su mirada se apaga-. Pero encontrarla me importa más que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos. Y esta mañana he pensado que sólo cooperando vamos a llegar a algo.

-Yo…

-No importa. Sólo revisa esto ¿quieres?

Luna se pone de pie con una solemnidad que no le queda a su rostro de niña.

-¿Sabes que podría… que ella… Luna?

-No. El reloj de Molly Weasley no se equivoca. Sólo está perdida.

**-o-o-**

Esa misma noche, sentada frente a la chimenea, Hermione se da a la tarea de leer los cuentos que Luna le dio. La mayoría son románticos y con apenas pequeños tintes mágicos, como si los hubieran escrito muggles. Le son familiares. Al principio no entiende qué tiene que ver la lectura con la situación de Ginny, ninguna de la historias habla de personas que se hayan perdido…

Una segunda lectura, llama su atención una página cuya esquina estuvo doblada, habla sobre un joven enamorado que le regala a su princesa un talismán para protegerla. Para enviarla lejos en caso necesario.

Eso es.

Neville ingresa cautelosamente a la sala común en esos momentos, se sobresalta al encontrar a Hermione ahí. Ya es muy tarde. Esta por pasarla de largo cuando se fija en el libro que sostiene, son los cuentos de Luna. Así que él no es el único que llegó a medidas desesperadas.

-¿Neville?

El muchacho detiene sus pasos frente a ella. Hace mucho que él tampoco le dirige la palabra, decepcionado por quién resultó ser quien al final de la batalla de Hogwarts, sus héroes se han desdibujado ante sus ojos.

-Luna te dio su libro –murmura él como una mera observación.

-Sí.

Silencio. Hermione busca en los ojos de Neville los rastros del niño que solía ser. No lo encuentra.

-¿Encontraste alguna respuesta? –pregunta finalmente el muchacho.

-Eso creo.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-No.

Neville responde con un gesto extraño, busca el cariño y la devoción que alguna vez sintió por ella, entonces se da cuenta de que ella tampoco es la misma persona. Luego hace el camino hacia las escaleras. Tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar.

**-o-o-**

Harry esta insomne esa noche, como tantas otras.

La carta de Hermione ni siquiera lo sobresalta, pasa de la media noche cuando atiende a la lechuza, pero él simplemente se alegra de verla.

La joven le ha enviado apenas una nota. Una pista que ella cree haber descubierto. Eso basta para recuperar la esperanza.

Esa pequeña pista es suficiente para sumergirlo en el mundo de los sueños. La esperanza le devuelve la cordura y es entonces que puede irse a dormir, por decirlo así, porque es con la cara contra el escritorio que se queda dormido. No importa, porque entonces puede volver a soñar.

Verla justamente a ella en sueños. Y recordar.

Aquella tarde en que le dijo a Ginny que la amaba, mientras ella miraba el álbum de postales de su tía Muriel, la recuerda con completa nitidez: sentada en la orilla de la cama, las larguísimas ondas de su cabello cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros y hasta la cintura, una cadena de plata en el medio del pecho con un dije de esmeralda.

Es eso.

Es así como Ginny salió del área en el que podían rastrearla.

Alguien le dio una joya mágica.

**-o-o-**

Ron recibe dos lechuzas esa madrugada: la de Hermione, que cree haber descubierto algo y la de Harry, que ha descubierto algo con lo primero.

Ninguno sabe de dónde podría Ginny haber sacado una joya con esa clase de magia. Pero Hermione intuye, por el libro que Luna dejo en su poder, que fue algún enamorado que quería protegerla quien se lo dio.

El trío se cita para desayunar a la mañana siguiente en Hogsmade. Ron aparece, Harry usa el flu y Hermione escapa del colegio.

-Nunca se me ocurrió –se lamenta Harry-. Darle algo para protegerla realmente.

-Eso no vale nada ya, Harry – lo riñe Ron-. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es averiguar a dónde la llevo esa cosa.

-Hablas como si se hubiera tratado de un traslador –observa Hermione-. Pero Ginny desapareció a voluntad propia, no creo que haya sido eso. Según entiendo, la joya solo aumento su propio poder.

-Ella eligió, eso quieres decir.

-Exacto. Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora-. Hermione aclara el punto ya con su acostumbrado aire exasperado.

-¿No? –Harry luce desconcertado. ¿No era que querían descubrir a dónde se movió Ginny ese día?

-Debemos averiguar cómo la obtuvo—responde la castaña-. Creo que eso va a acercarnos a conocer a dónde llegó.

-¿Sospecho que ya tienes alguna teoría? –esta vez es Ron quien pregunta.

-En realidad la teoría es de Luna. No sabe quién, pero piensa que algún enamorado se lo dio a Ginny, probablemente con la intención de ponerla a salvo cuando se necesitara.

Harry se restriega el rostro con amargura. En serio ¿cómo no se le ocurrió ponerla a salvo antes? Luna tiene razón al reprocharles: simplemente abandonó a Ginny durante todo ese tiempo, y mientras tanto, hubo alguien que se preocupó por ella.

-Harry, no fue tu culpa -. Le recuerda Hermione como si pudiera leer su mente.

-Fue mía –murmura Ron, probablemente pensando en lo mismo que Harry-, era mi responsabilidad cuidarla. Si no hubiera entrado en la cámara…

-Chicos, por favor. Ya no es momento para eso. Vamos a concentrarnos en el ahora ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asienten.

El pelirrojo agradece por quien sea que se haya preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana, quizá las cosas no resultaran como hubieran querido, quizá era ya muy tarde para muchos de los sueños que habían tenido, pero al menos Ron tiene ahora la esperanza de que Ginny no está sola. Quizá este con ese amigo misterioso que le regaló el pendiente, quizá ella no se haya dado cuenta aún de que él, quien quiera que sea, la quiere de una forma tan especial; quizá Harry vaya a lamentar la pérdida por siempre, pero quizás, ya era tarde para ellos, a lo mejor siempre lo había sido, desde el incidente en la cámara de los secretos. Es imposible adivinarlo ahora. Pero a lo mejor, cuando encuentren a Ginny resulta que ella de verdad está mejor sin ellos. A Ron lo anima el pensamiento a la vez que lo tortura. Quizá debió ser mejor hermano que amigo.

-Hablaré con Hagrid – propone Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. A lo mejor él sabe algo.

-Yo con Slughorn –repone Hermione-. Y todo aquel que en el colegio pueda saber algo.

-Entonces yo busco a los que no volvieron al colegio este año— acuerda Ron.

El trío de oro vuelve a estar en la dirección de algo.

**-o-o-**

Luna y Neville notan de inmediato la ausencia de Hermione en el colegio.

-Tienen algo –se apresura a concluir Neville.

-Es probable –condesciende Luna sin dejarse embargar completamente por la esperanza.

Dan un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Hagrid está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por volverlos a poner en orden, pero aún quedan espacios grandes donde la madera quemada se amontona, ahora cubierta de hielo y que Luna se entretiene en relacionar con alguna forma.

-Si encuentran a Ginny ¿crees que nos lo dirán?

Luna se alza de hombros-. No lo sé. Pero espero que ella vuelva.

El muchacho le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros a Luna y se imagina lo bonito que podría llegar a ser pasar el último año del colegio con sus mejores amigas. Su presencia no cambiaría los recuerdos y probablemente tampoco el aire sombrío que se respira ahora en el colegio, pero lo volvería todo mejor. Y al terminar, los tres emprenderían ese viaje por el mundo con el que tanto habían soñado en tiempos duros para darse ánimo.

El colegio fue menos horrible gracias a Luna y Ginny. Primero Neville perdió a Luna, lo recuerda y la estrecha contra él, ella deja salir una risita; ahora ella está con él. Pero los dos echan de menos a su pelirroja.

-Volverá –confía Neville.

Por toda respuesta, Luna vuelve a sonreír. Claro que Ginny volverá.

-¡Oye! ¿Te cuento algo loco? –propone Neville, no descubrió nada hablando con el fantasma de los lavabos, pero aun así, la historia es digna.

**-o-o-**

Gin y Drew escapan del departamento en cuanto les es posible, fuera, el clima es un poco más clemente y mientras que él se va con Sam, ella queda con Ashely y Dana.

Ashley espía continuamente sobre su hombro. Todavía siente que alguien las sigue. Ya se lo comentó a Lois Mary, la trabajadora social que continuamente visita a Gin y a Drew para asegurarse que están bien y que están cumpliendo los requisitos para la legalización de su estancia, ella descartó la idea como si Ashley no tuviera en qué más ocupar la mente que imaginar misterios solamente porque conoce la situación de Gin.

La joven sin embargo, no se sentía observada desde antes de las heladas, cuando salió por última vez con Gin. Definitivamente la siguen a ella. Y Ashley solamente puede pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros a la "rojita" que se ha hecho querer tanto por ella; como si eso bastara para protegerla.

Dana se despide temprano de ellas pues saldrá con su prometido esa noche. Ashely decide aprovechar la tarde para meter a Gin en su propia casa, donde piensa que puede mantener una conversación privada con ella.

-¿Has recordado alguna cosa últimamente? –le pregunta para comenzar, la verdad es que no sabe muy bien por donde tomar el tema.

-Objetos, algunos rostros, flashazos que no entiendo- Gin le responde con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Algún rostro familiar?

-No. Pero a veces hay gente pelirroja…

-A lo mejor es alguien de tu familia –Ashley equipa la mesa con galletas y grandes tazas de chocolate. Trata al menos de que el ambiente sea agradable.

-A lo mejor. Pero sí lo son, me pregunto por qué no me han buscado.

Ashley da un largo sorbo a su chocolate y aprovecha para reflexionar. No se le había ocurrido que a lo mejor alguien de su propia familia es quien sigue a Gin. Ya le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto de que si fueran a hacerle daño las oportunidades habrían sido muchas, Gin no es especialmente fuerte ni atenta.

-¿Y si sí? –se aventura a preguntar Ashley.

-¿No crees que ya me habrían encontrado? No es que me esté escondiendo.

-Gin, ¿por qué no estarían buscándote?

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

-Me desmayé en el medio de Chicago, me morí un instante, me volvieron a la vida con doscientos Joules y desperté sin memoria. No tengo ni idea de cómo fue toda esa situación posible, pero ¿y si murieron? ¿y si me enviaron aquí para protegerme de algo?

-¿Algo cómo qué?

Gin responde encogiendo y abrazando sus piernas.

-Algunas veces, no sé si lo imagino o si lo recuerdo… pero veo sufrimiento, me veo huyendo- Una lágrima se le escapa del rostro, está hablando de cosas que no le ha podido contar a Drew por la distancia que este puso entre ellos-. Hace unos días, vi una estación de trenes y gente con capuchas, no sé cómo describirlo, me arrancaban de la mano de una chica y se la llevaban. Fue terrible.

-Calma –Ashley vuelve a rodear a su "rojita"-. Aquí estás a salvo ¿ok?

Gin asiente y murmura un débil "ok" en el hombro de Ashley. Para ella, en esos momentos, esa es su familia. Y si lleva a salvo todos ese tiempo, no puede sino aferrarse a la idea de que así seguirá siendo. Pero eso no borra del todo sus miedos.

Por su parte, Ashley toma una decisión, Gin se queda en su casa esa noche ya que Drew seguramente va a pasarla fuera con Sam y los otros de su equipo y por la mañana, cuando este vaya a buscar a la pelirroja, ella irá a la oficina de Lois Mary y tendrá unas palabras con ella.

Si Gin está en Chicago para ponerla a salvo de algo, si su familia se sacrificó, si simplemente escapo de una vida infeliz; ella quiere que valga la pena. Que Gin continúe a salvo y vuelva solo a preocuparse por ese idiota Drew que de alguna forma se las arregló para poner distancia entre ellos mientras las heladas los mantuvieron encerrados.

**-o-o-**

Cuando Ashley atiende la puerta al día siguiente, tiene un intercambio de miradas desagradables con Drew, el muchacho por cierto está más pálido de lo habitual y a pesar de la mirada que pone, sus ojos se ven irritados y cansados.

-¿Tú qué? –abre el diálogo Ashley -. ¿Nunca antes tuviste resaca?

-No -. La respuesta es inicialmente osca, luego, da la impresión de que Drew realmente lo piensa, seguro que no es su primera borrachera-. No –repite extrañado esta vez.

Ashley niega un poco con la cabeza, luego invita al muchacho a entrar

-Gin está en la cocina, pasa.

-Gracias.

La joven, en efecto, está en la cocina, para sorpresa de los tres, otra vez está cocinando. La cosa en verdad parece que se le da bien.

El almuerzo resulta magnífico, algo que todos los sentidos de Drew agradecen luego del analgésico y el suero que Ashley le da a beber. No sabe si esa sensación de renovación en él viene de la comida o de la imagen dulce de Gin que se queda en sus retinas; con su suéter de lana oscura en contraste con la piel blanca y las pecas, su rostro ligeramente hinchado, seguramente por alguna lágrima por la que más tarde indagará, y esa expresión de concentración mientras revuelve en la cacerola. Drew siente que enloquece un poco cada vez que la mira y la encuentra así de bella.

La ha visto así antes.

En navidad, mientras preparaban la cena.

En las noches, cuando se levanta para la ya tradicional "segunda cena".

En algún otro sitio, uno que no puede precisar.

Tienen un pasado mutuo, concluye.

Drew tiene de repente la certeza, extraña, retorcida, como su vida en general, de que justo así, concentrada en revolver alguna cosa, la encontró atractiva por primera vez. Le vienen a la mente paredes color ocre y un aroma particular a hierbas que no sabe en qué forma debe encajar en esa imagen que otra vez, no puede dejar de mirar.

Vuelven a su departamento. Gin tomada del brazo de Drew, o al menos en un intento, porque sus suéteres y gruesos abrigos limitan un poco sus movimientos. Los dos van absurdamente contentos. No han hablado mucho en los últimos días debido a lo mucho que el encierro los acercaba, por más ilógico que les resulte. Pero les da impresión de que esa noche, alejados, era justamente lo que necesitaban. Gin lo encuentra menos agresivo y él a ella más linda.

Les queda una semana de convivencia antes de que él retome las prácticas de soccer y ella empiece su nueva gran aventura: Diplomarse como trabajadora social. Van a seguir pasando las tardes juntos y Gin va a seguir apoyando al equipo de Drew cada fin de semana, sobre todo cuando juegue en otras ciudades, pero son conscientes de que ya no será lo mismo.

Saben que la primavera va a traerles cambios.

La primavera de Escocia, también va a cambiar sus vidas mucho más que un curso superior y una temporada de futbol. Pero eso todavía no lo saben.

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo esta historia, muchas más a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, de verdad, a veces, cuando estoy camino a casa, ya cansada y reviso en el móvil mi mail y veo uno o dos correos que me informan que alguien agregó a favoritos o es nuevo seguidor me pongo toda contenta y empiezo a pensar en la historia. Más aún, cuando se trata de review… ¡eso me levanta! ¡Es emocionante, de verdad!_** ¡Gracias infinitas The darkness princess, Victoria, Taty Black, Personaggio, Blanca MW, Jiiiim Malfoy **_y_** Teddimellark!**_

Y ahora ¿qué piensan de este capítulo?

;) Cuéntenme

_Con cariño, muminSarita._


	12. Un año después

¡Por fin! ¡De vuelta!

Capítulo dedicado a todas las niñas del grupo Drinny/Dranny en Facebook

Pero de entre ellas, a Cristina Burbano, que este no el premio que prometí, ese ya lo verás, pero mientras…

**_-o-o-_**

**Capítulo 12. Un año después.**

**_-o-o-o-_**

Gin se habitúa rápidamente a su nueva rutina: se levanta temprano, se ducha, se viste para el colegio, se sirve un vaso de malteada alta en fibra y proteínas (Drew tiene una extraña fijación con la nutrición) y se va en bicicleta hacia el corazón de Chicago. Le gusta el segundo asiento de la fila, donde no parece una nerd pero tampoco da la impresión de no estar interesada en la clase. En general es buena estudiante y así lo demuestra su boleta en el primer trimestre, no es la más alta de su clase, pero sí está arriba del promedio.

Todavía acude a la duela todos los sábados y es la pareja de retas de Ashley, almuerzan con el resto de las chicas y de cuando en cuando van al centro comercial a vagar.

Cada quince días, en domingos, el Chicago Fire juega de local y Gin se pone un jersey que es la réplica en pequeño del que usa Drew. Cuando el equipo va de visitante, se las arregla para no dejarse muchos pendientes de la escuela y acompañarlo, aunque en los finales ha tenido que perderse de la visita a Detroit y a Seattle y ha tenido que conformarse con escuchar la narración de los partidos en la radio mientras terminaba pendientes y hacía repasos.

Aún no consigue que Drew la bese, pero ya no se siente rechazada por él, de alguna forma, ambos han encontrado el equilibrio en su vida juntos. Aún le quiere de una forma loca y especial y se siente querida de esa misma forma especial por él. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, se dice a sí misma.

Además, él va a acompañarla a la boda de Dana, vestidos de fiesta, cena, baile y vino en la mente de Gin se traducen en "que me vea con mi vestido", "que baile conmigo" "que sea una noche especial".

Dana va a casarse ese viernes y Gin, junto a las demás amigas la acompañan a la prueba final de los vestidos. La tarde se les va entre risas nerviosas y emocionadas. Dana no ha perdido el brillo atractivo de su sonrisa cada vez que menciona a su novio y a las demás no les queda sino brindar por su felicidad, enfundadas en sus vestidos de dama color pistache. Salen de la tienda ebrias de felicidad, cargando cada una su vestido en un estuche, hablan sobre los peinados que se harán y los chicos que las acompañarán y estallan en risas bobas cada cuánto.

Y de repente, Gin la ve.

Como tantas otras veces, sin razón aparente, Ashley siente el impulso de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Gin. Hay algo raro en el ambiente a su alrededor, pero no es capaz de ponerle nombre.

La calle a su alrededor es bulliciosa, llena de gente, con música que sale de algún sitio y luces que salen de los muchos establecimientos de comida. Sin embargo, Gin la encuentra entre la multitud. Y sólo tiene ojos para ella.

Se trata de una joven, rubia y alta, que a su vez mira a Gin con un deje extraño, es obvio que se conocen, como lo es el hecho de que no esperaban encontrarse.

Luna esta vestida lo más muggle de lo que es capaz, su falda tiene dibujos de gatos encrespados y lleva puestas botas horrendas, pero su blusa negra y sobria y su chaqueta de mezclilla no están mal. Aún si a Gin no le resultara conocida le habría llamado la atención su vestimenta, pero aún más, su rostro de hada, con los enormes orbes azules que lo adornan y el larguísimo cabello rubio sucio cayendo etéreo por su espalda y sobre su pecho.

La rubia no puede creer que al fin, después de todo ese tiempo, la haya encontrado. Que está viva y contenta, rodeada de gente que la hace reír. ¡Es Ginny! ¡Su Ginny! ¡Y está riéndose a carcajadas!

Intercambian miradas. Después de un año sin verse.

Luna ve la sonrisa que se achica en la boca de Ginny y el gesto protector de la joven que camina a su lado. Las dos la miran fijamente. Luego, la pasan de largo.

Y Luna se queda allí, en medio de la acera, preguntándose por qué Ginny la ha terminado ignorando de esa manera.

En apenas un segundo le pasa por la mente el último año de su vida, desde la batalla de Hogwarts hasta el viaje hasta allí. Se pregunta si se merece ese trato, si Ginny tiene algo que reprocharle como ella ha hecho a Harry, Ron y Hermione, si solamente quiere dejar atrás esa vida o si está fingiendo porque se encuentra entre muggles y ella no ha logrado parecerlo.

El grupo sigue su camino y Luna se da cuenta de que no tiene tiempo para especulaciones.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! –Clama entonces-. ¡Ginny!

Y a unos pasos de ella, como si de repente supiera que la llaman a ella, la pelirroja voltea. Ashley la estrecha como medida de protección.

-¡Ginny! –algo en el rostro de la rubia se desencaja. Después de lo mucho que la ha buscado, no entiende por qué Ginny se comporta así. ¿Por qué la mira con esa extrañeza? –Ginny –vuelve a decir, esta vez acercándose a ella mientras lucha contra las lágrimas-. Sé que no esperabas verme por aquí, pero…

-Ginny –repite la pelirroja estrechando la mirada y deteniéndose por completo-. Ginny…

El resto de las chicas también se detienen y examinan a la rubia extraña.

-¿A quién le hablas? –suelta Ashley de repente, su tono es agresivo aunque no está muy segura de lo que toca hacer en esas circunstancias.

El grupo parece entonces respaldarla, aunque no entienden mucho de la situación, si algo molesta a Ashely, les molesta a ellas.

-¿Es a mí? –tantea Gin, aunque algo dentro de ella lo sabe. Lo sabe porque cada vez que lo dice algo en su interior tiene sentido, porque un sentimiento cálido se le instala en el pecho cuando ve que la rubia no puede contener más las lágrimas-. Por favor –le pide dulcemente-, no llores.

Ashley y las demás contemplan la escena sin idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Tu eres Ginny –solloza la rubia deseando tirarse a sus brazos.

-Soy Ginny –susurra la pelirroja, entonces recuerda la pulsera que Drew le entregó cuando salió del hospital, la que tenía unas letras grabadas y por la que decidió que sería "Gerogiana"-. ¿De Georgiana?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es un diminutivo, no? ¿Pero de qué? –el tono de la pelirroja es el de alguien que ha hecho una pregunta simple y espera una respuesta igualmente simple.

-De Ginevra –murmura Luna descolocada.

-¿Y la "W"? –Ginny tira de una de sus mangas y le muestra la pulsera a la rubia como si con eso fuese a dejar de verse confundida.

-Weasley –suelta Luna empezando a entender-. Eres Ginny Weasley. ¿No recuerdas, de verdad?

-Ginny Weasley –repite la pelirroja y a su mente llegan sonidos bulliciosos, muchos chicos hablando al mismo tiempo, la voz de una mujer que los manda callar y que comienza a hablar sobre el colegio, el chillido de unas botas de goma mientras avanzan, la voz serena de un hombre que le da los buenos días y lechuzas. De pronto, los sonidos y las imágenes revueltas en su mente la rebasan; mareada, busca enterrar la cabeza en el espeso cabello de Ashley.

El resto de las chicas no sabe cómo reaccionar. Tienen una vaga idea de la vida de Drew y de Gin, pero solamente Asheley conoce realmente lo que ha ocurrido con la joven desde su llegada a Chicago y su despertar sin recuerdos.

-¿Te parece familiar, Gin? –le pregunta la joven y Ginny pone la misma expresión perdida que tenía cuando le contó de sus sueños y sus temores en su casa. Ashley decide que debe abrazarla en esos momentos-. Tranquila –le susurra protectora-, estoy aquí ¿sí? Todo está bien.

Se las arregla para que las demás chicas se vallan sin ellas, les promete que va a cuidar a "la rojita" aunque ninguna cree que en realidad la rubia vaya a hacerle daño, acuerdan que el resto va a estar cerca por sí algo se ofrece pero en silencio, todas parecen aceptar que aquel encuentro, por extraño que resulte, es algo que Ginny _ocómosellame_ necesita.

-Estoy aquí –repite Ashley como si esas palabras fueran todo lo que la pelirroja necesita para volver a darle la cara a la extraña rubia.

Luna sonríe, le gusta ver que Ginny tiene todas esas amigas. Intercambia una mirada con Ashley mientras el resto del grupo las va dejando atrás y entiende rápidamente del cariño que le tiene; le tranquiliza saber que todo ese tiempo Ginny no ha estado sola. La pelirroja vuelve a su sitio bajo el brazo de Ashley, se ve un poco pálida todavía pero tiene ese gesto tan suyo que le sugiere que debe continuar.

Entonces Luna se acerca a ella y le toma de la muñeca en la que lleva la pulsera.

-Las usábamos por la guerra –menciona con voz suave -. En caso de que alguien tuviera que reconocer el cuerpo…

Levanta una de sus mangas también y Ginny puede ver las iniciales "L""L" DA inscritas en ella. Ginny se pregunta entonces si será capaz de reconocer a la rubia o de dar con su nombre ahora que sabe sus iniciales.

-Fueron días difíciles, pero estábamos juntas. Y a tu lado, yo no tenía miedo, Ginny.

"La rojita" cierra los ojos y Ashley se da cuenta de que está haciendo un esfuerzo verdadero por recordar. Mientras tanto, ella misma interioriza las palabras de la rubia. Le gustan esas palabras, siempre ha sabido que a pesar de la fragilidad que aparenta y de los muchos miedos que le genera ese mundo que desconoce, Gin es una persona muy fuerte.

Luna y Ashley intercambian otra mirada.

-Lo está pensando –dice con una sonrisa la chica que abraza a Ginny.

-Lo sé.

-Soy Ashley Colleman –dice tendiéndole una mano.

-Luna Lovegood.

Ambas vuelven a mirar por sí aquel nombre le dice algo a Ginny.

Pero ella sigue pálida, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, la mano izquierda apretada contra su sien y la derecha, con la que está sujeta a Ashley completamente tensa.

-Luna –dice finalmente abriendo sus ojos que están llenos de lágrimas-. Luna, lo siento, no me acuerdo…

Las lágrimas que se le habían detenido en los ojos a la rubia también se le escapan.

-Yo… -barbotea-. No... No sé… Ginny.

-Pero si quieres –Gin busca los ojos de Ashely por apoyo-. Si quieres ven conmigo a casa. Quiero que Drew te vea.

-o-o-

-Gracias –Neville pone una propina generosa en las manos del botones y luego observa con cierta satisfacción la habitación.

Ha sido un día agitado para él y Luna. Y él apenas puede creer que están allí. Después de un año sin poder ver a Ginny, están ahí.

La noche anterior, Luna recibió un llamado de la directora a su oficina ya que su padre se encontraba en el colegio. Y estaba ahí con información.

Luna y Neville no lo habían dudado, eran ahora mayores de edad y esa misma mañana abandonaron el colegio. Habían hecho un fondo para esa situación, se habían preparado por casi todo un año y de pronto, ahí estaba. Sin necesidad de hechizos complicados, sólo había bastado que uniesen los hechos a los que nadie había prestado atención antes, que hablaran con las personas correctas y por supuesto que sobornaran a quienes pudieran ayudarlos.

No iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que alguno de los Weasley o el propio Harry se enterara de que Ginny había sido rastreada. No tenían tiempo que perder. Tenían, debían encontrarla antes.

Así que ahí están, tras un largo vuelo. En la ciudad del viento.

Luna ha salido a merodear por la ciudad mientras que él se encarga de instalarlos.

Neville se asoma a la ventana con cada pretexto que encuentra esa tarde, en realidad le toma bien pocos movimientos de su varita deshacer las maletas y se queda pronto sin nada mejor que hacer que desear haberse ido con Luna.

Él, que esta tan contento ahí, celebrando el regreso de la sonrisa al rostro de Luna, no tiene modo de saber que ella está llorando otra vez.

-o-o-

Drew no termina de adaptarse a una cosa cuando ya le está sucediendo otra.

Al principio, era un simple chico sin recuerdos, pero aunque no le guste admitirlo, también sin muchas capacidades. Llegó a él la oportunidad de jugar futbol soccer, un deporte que apenas conocía "y eso que es inglés" y se desarrolló satisfactoriamente en eso.

Luego vinieron los sueños. Y después de los sueños o tal vez con ellos: ella.

Y Lois Mary, esa extraña trabajadora social que a pesar de sus recelos, los terminó ayudando a estar juntos.

Cuando estaba adaptándose a la presencia de la joven pelirroja, a quien ya sabía que quería en su vida. Ella pareció decidir que lo quería también.

Estaba ya, después de muchos problemas, acostumbrándose a que los sentimientos de ambos anduvieran por allí cuando ella decidió que iría a la escuela. Y en contra de todo y a pesar de todos los trámites que tuvo que hacer, Gin consiguió matricularse ese año. Y un montón de gente comenzó a entrar en su vida. Todas esas amigas que siempre que lo veían ponían cara de saber algo que él no. Pero al final decidió que podía con eso si a Gin la hacía feliz pasar tiempo con ellas.

Y así es como el joven rubio, está ahora probándose un enésimo traje negro para acompañar a Gin a la boda de su amiga. Sin haberse acostumbrado aún a llegar a casa de los entrenamientos y que ella no este o a no verla frente al televisor todas las noches porque ahora tiene deberes, pero al menos sí, al hecho de verla contenta, sonreírle todas las mañanas antes de irse corriendo porque se le ha hecho tarde para la escuela.

Y todo está por cambiar. Otra vez.

-o-o-

Los cuatro coinciden en la escalera del departamento de Drew y Gin. Y la escena es rara.

Esta Ashley, que por supuesto sigue en su plan de cuidar de la pelirroja, Drew que solamente quiere llegar a casa, echarse en el sofá y que Gin le muestre el vestido y le cuente de su día, Gin, que quiere saber si Drew es capaz de reconocer a la rubia, y Luna, que ya no sabe lo que está haciendo ahí.

-¿Malfoy? –pregunta en cuanto lo ve.

Como si solamente hubiera emitido un sonido raro y sin importancia, Drew y Gin se saludan con un abrazo y luego Ashley y el rubio se hacen un gesto.

-¡Y mira a quien traje! –dice fingiendo emoción la pelirroja, como si Drew pudiera caer en alguna trampa de ese modo.

Están ahora en el corredor del edificio y Drew no puede evitar sentir que está metido en problemas. La rubia extraña lo mira como si lo estuviera, de hecho. ¿Pero es que acaso lo conoce? Trata de disimular que se encuentra totalmente perdido e incluso busca los ojos de Ashley, pero ella se limita a levantarse de hombros, casi igual de perdida que él.

Luna se esfuerza mientras tanto por unir las piezas. ¿No era que el chico estaba muerto? ¿No era esa la razón de que los Malfoy hubieran dejado Inglaterra? Ella y Neville ya habían escuchado la loca historia de Mirtle, pero no por eso se habían esperado que él… que ellos ¿qué?

-¿En serio? ¿Ustedes dos? –suelta la rubia.

Como si los demás no estuvieran suficientemente asombrados.

-¡No es lo que parece, Luna! –Se adelanta Gin-. Vivimos juntos pero no como… quiero decir que no somos… Drew y yo…

-¿Drew?

-Drew Black –se presenta el rubio aprovechando el momento y tendiéndole su mano a la extraña.

-Luna Lovegood –responde ella por puro mecanismo.

-¿Y si entramos? –propone Ashley preguntándose en qué momento piensa aparecer Lois-Mary para aclarar todo lo que está ocurriendo ahí.

Las cosas no mejoran mucho dentro del departamento, aunque Luna tiene que admitir que le gusta, puede ver mucho del gusto de Ginny aquí y allá cuando se sienta frente a Drew y Ashley mientras Ginny va a la cocina a preparar té. Algo muy Weasley, para variar.

-¿Y tú, tampoco me recuerdas? –tantea una Luna envalentonada entonces.

Drew comienza con una mirada casi asesina que se endurece al reparar en las espantosas prendas que viste la extraña, pero lo que llama la atención de Luna es que por último, su mirada traduce el mismo temor que la de Ginny.

Es entonces que Luna se plantea que de verdad, ninguno de los dos recuerde nada.

-Yo solía ser su amiga –es una aclaración que le parece pertinente en ese momento-, de Ginny. A ti solo te conocía de vista. En el colegio.

-Ginny –repite él también y añade la misma pregunta que la pelirroja -: ¿De Georgiana?

-¡Merlín, no! De Ginevra.

-Ginevra.

-Nadie le decía así. Era Ginny para todos.

-¿También para mí?

Luna busca la mirada de Ashley quien ha dejado su expresión perpleja y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Luna sin entender.

-¿Yo también la llamaba Ginny?

-No lo creo.

-Ginevra –repite el rubio y Luna no entiende por qué lo paladea con tanto gusto.

-Y entonces… ¿ahora viven juntos?

-Así es.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído.

-No es como tú crees. Es porque tenemos mucho en común - aclara un Drew molesto y que otra vez tiene esa mirada asesina.

-Justo eso. ¿Quién creería que ustedes tienen mucho en común?

-¿No te lo parece? –Pregunta Ashley-. Ingleses, desmemoriados, sorprendidos por todo…

-No había pensado en esa clase de similitudes –admite Luna.

En la mesa de centro, Luna se fija en la fina madera, muy Malfoy; y en el bote de colores olvidado ahí, muy Weasley.

¿Cómo iba a saber alguien que podía pasar una cosa así? Si le hubieran dicho un año antes, en las vísperas de la batalla de Hogwarts que iba a estar sentada en la sala del departamento que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley compartían, ni ella tan ingenua como todos la veían, lo hubiera podido creer. Más aún, que el lugar iba a resultarle tan armonioso, como si de verdad ellos se complementaran. Como si la bolsa de escuela con el llavero de conejito amarillo perteneciera junto a la bolsa de deportes gris con vivos rojos y el librero del fondo hubiera sido hecho para que los grandes clásicos de la literatura se entendieran con los libros "hágalo usted mismo".

Los ojos de Luna se detienen en una fotografía que esta puesta sobre una mesa auxiliar, se siente imantada por el marco dorado que pone en letras rojas "1999". Es una fotografía muggle, pero Luna podría jurar que las sonrisas de Malfoy y Ginny son auténticas y que cuando fue tomada ambos estaban en serio felices. De pronto le parecen lindos juntos.

Ashley sigue mirándola y analizando cada movimiento de la extraña. Drew se pierde en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que Luna acaba de decir ¿no tenían mucho en común antes de estar en Chicago? ¿Por qué?

Cuando se fija en la rubia otra vez, ella esta embobada con la fotografía que les tomaron en año nuevo a él y a Gin. Pone una cara de loca con la que no puede. "Luna-lunática" la bautiza Drew en su mente.

Y algo se rompe de repente.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí!

¡Gracias, miles de gracias por seguir aquí!

¡Bellísimo 2014 a todas!


	13. Seguridad

¡Por fin! ¡De vuelta!

**_-o-o-_**

**Capítulo 13. Seguridad. **

**_-o-o-o-_**

Cuando Drew se fija en la rubia otra vez, ella esta embobada con la fotografía que les tomaron en año nuevo a él y a Gin. Pone una cara de loca con la que no puede. "Luna-lunática" la bautiza en su mente.

Y algo se rompe de repente.

La pelirroja acaba de dejar caer la charola en la que llevaba las tazas y se ha quedado de pie en el medio de ese desastre, Ashley es quien se encuentra más cerca de ella y tiene que ir a apartarla del agua y los trastos rotos porque "Ginny" ni siquiera parece consciente de lo que ha hecho.

-Te arrancaron de mi mano –murmura con los ojos puestos en Luna.

Ashley y Drew han intercambiado más miradas en esa tarde que en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, en ese momento se miran preocupados y al rato pasan sus ojos a la rubia que se ha quedado tan de piedra como Ginny.

-¿Qué? –es finalmente Ashley, que sigue sosteniéndola quien se anima a preguntar-. ¿Roja, qué dijiste?

-Te soñé una vez –Lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Ginny -. En la estación de trenes… te arrancaron de mi mano ¡fue espantoso! ¿Fue verdad? ¿Por qué te llevaron? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quién…? - Ginny suelta todas las preguntas que acuden a su mente de sopetón.

Luna tarda un momento en acomodar sus ideas acerca de lo que Ginny habla y de lo que puede contestarle en presencia de Ashley. Sabe que las miradas de todos están puestas en ella y se pregunta también si debería explicar todo en ese momento.

-Supongo que es un recuerdo perdido—responde con voz tranquila -. Mi padre es editor de una revista –empieza dando información simple-, la navidad pasada cuando íbamos a casa, me secuestraron personas que querían limitar su libertad de prensa. Y sí, tú estabas conmigo y te quedaste hasta el último momento, pero al final… -la voz de Luna se pierde entre su propia tristeza y Drew advierte una rápida mirada hacia él que por alguna razón le incomoda-. Bueno, no importa—los ojos de la joven vuelven a los de Ginny-. Al final me rescataron y estoy bien.

Luna se toma un momento para poner a un lado los recuerdos de su rescate; de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean y Dobby.

-Lo siento –murmura Ginny-. Que tuvieras que pasar por eso, lo siento.

Luna sonríe, Ginny es de lo que ya no hay.

La pelirroja se desprende de los brazos de Ashley y se deja caer con toda naturalidad en los de Luna.

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

-¡Qué bueno que tú estés bien, Ginny!

-Ginny –vuelve a decir la joven-. Entonces soy Ginny…

Drew y Ashley dejan salir todo su aire y se ponen a recoger los restos del juego de té y a limpiar el agua derramada.

-¿Estás bien? –consulta Drew mientras se deshace de las piezas rotas.

-Sorprendida, pero bien. ¿Y tú? –Ashley se alegra de que por fin alguien encontrara a "Ginny", no sabe por qué, pero Luna le inspira confianza.

Drew se encoge de hombros.

-Aún no lo decido.

-o-o-

Aunque Luna lamenta no haber podido usar magia para reparar el juego de té del departamento, le alegra haberlos podido convencer de salir a tomar algo. Le ha enviado su patronus a Neville informándole a grandes rasgos la situación de Draco y Ginny así como la cafetería donde estarán y espera con ansias a ver si el rostro del muchacho le trae algún recuerdo a la pelirroja.

Neville recibe con asombro la noticia de "Draco y Ginny". Había escuchado la loca historia de Myrttle sobre que Malfoy estaba enamorado Ginny, habían rastreado a la joven en parte gracias a la joya mágica que él le dio. Pero los Malfoy habían dado a su hijo por muerto… ¿cómo imaginarse que en realidad estaba vivo y junto a Ginny?

Al final, se pone la ropa muggle que lleva preparada y sale en busca de Luna, Ginny y (¿quién diría?) de Malfoy.

Cuando Neville aparece en la puerta de la cafetería donde Ashley ha conducido al resto, sólo Luna le sonríe para que se acerque.

-¡Nev! –exclama corriendo a sus brazos, luego se aproxima con él a la mesa donde se encuentran los demás.

El muchacho sonríe contentísimo nada más ver a Ginny: ella se limita a mirarlo con curiosidad al principio pero acaba por contagiarse por el rostro aniñado de Neville y le devuelve la sonrisa. Luna lo presenta con Ashley Colleman y "Drew Black" y luego le pregunta a Ginny, así sin más, si lo recuerda.

-¿Tienes una pulsera tú también? –le pregunta la pelirroja en cuanto lo tiene frente a ella.

Neville sigue sin poder dejar de sonreírle. –Claro- dice, mostrando su muñeca derecha.

"N. L. ED" lee Ginny y la sonrisa se le ensancha, ese día, al fin deja de preguntarse si alguien la busca o la extraña. No es que no fuera feliz con quienes ahora tenía por amigos; es simplemente que siempre había sentido la añoranza de que alguien la recordara, que la ayudara a saber de dónde venía.

-¿Por qué yo no tenía una? –suelta Drew entonces y a nadie le pasa desapercibida la incomodidad de Luna y el recién llegado.

-Porque no les caías bien –resuelve Ginny con burla-. ¿No es así?

Luna y Neville sonríen culpables al tiempo que él toma asiento frente a Ginny.

-Los comprendo un poco –la secunda Ashley-. ¿Qué? Admite que eres un poco insoportable.

-Nunca tuve nada contra ti –apunta Luna-. Pero tú…

-Nos odiabas –completa Neville con una mueca-. Excepto a Ginny, supongo.

Ashley suelta una carcajada, se pregunta hace cuánto que el cobarde de Drew ha estado enamorado de Ginny que hasta los amigos de ella se miran de esa forma cómplice. El muy tonto.

-Bueno ¿y entonces? ¿Recuerdas algo sobre Neville?—insiste Luna a Ginny que se ha quedado sonriendo toda sonrojada.

La joven supera su sonrojo y mira fijamente a Neville, por alguna razón, nada más mirarlo vuelve a sonreírle.

-Un pijama –dice sin pensarlo mucho.

Neville suelta una risa franca y todos lo miran guiñarle un ojo a Ginny.

-¿En serio? –duda en medio de su risa.

-Azul, líneas rojas, con tu nombre bordado… -la pelirroja suelta las palabras animada, sabe que no está diciendo nada concreto, pero eso es lo que recuerda.

-¿Y por qué recuerdas su pijama? –Drew no está nada divertido con la escena.

Luna lo mira y se encoge de hombros como disculpándose, ella tampoco sabe muy bien a qué se refiere el recuerdo, pero entiende lo mucho que pueden malinterpretarlo los demás.

-No lo sé –reconoce Ginny sin dejar de sonreír-. ¡Pero lo recuerdo! – insiste como si fuera una maravilla que recuerde un pijama.

Neville vuelve a reír lleno de alegría, intercambia mirada con Luna cuyos ojos también desbordan felicidad y se atreve a ponerse de pie e invitar a Ginny a un abrazo.

La pelirroja se levanta tomada de la mano que él le ofrece, lentamente, algo cohibida quizá, pero sus ojos parecen abrirse más de repente y como si fuera algo del diario, termina por estrechar fuerte a Neville. Las miradas de Luna y Ashley pasan del abrazo de Neville y Ginny al rostro de Drew que parece ni siquiera parpadear en todo ese tiempo.

-Te gustan las plantas ¿verdad? –Sonríe Ginny en los brazos de Neville-. Siempre hueles a tierra mojada…

Y para disgusto de Drew, el feliz Neville, estrecha aún más a Ginny.

-o-o-

Cuando Neville recibió el mensaje de Luna, su mente no comprendió el significado de "Ginny no recuerda nada" no porque él no estuviera prestando atención, simplemente debió ser alguna medida de protección para que no se le partiera el alma al enterarse que otro ser querido había dejado de recordarlo.

Incluso al llegar a la cafetería, el muchacho había percibido que Luna lo trataba con todo cuidado, quizá previendo el daño que podían haberle hecho aquellas noticias. Pero para Neville no se trataba de eso, Ginny no tenía la mirada perdida que tenían sus padres, ella en cambio le devolvía la sonrisa y conversaba con él.

¡Y recordaba su pijama! ¡Su pijama! ¿Acaso Neville había sido más absurdamente feliz alguna vez? Quizá Ginny no pudiera situar ese recuerdo, pero él, recordaba perfectamente ese pijama horrible, que sobre Ginny no lo era tanto. Se lo había puesto encima en alguna noche en que se había colado en la enfermería para visitarla y ella había mencionado que tenía frío, le había rechazado la capa y el suéter pero ya en sueños había murmurado que le gustaba mucho el pijama así que Neville se lo había dejado antes de volverse a la sala común. De todas las cosas que podría haber recordado, esa.

Y para completar, volver a escucharla decir con la cara contra su pecho "Siempre hueles a tierra mojada" como en aquellos días oscuros en que se abrazaban cuando el otro aparecía en la sala común de una pieza, llenaba a Neville de esperanza de que de alguna forma, todo iba a estar bien. Tenía a Ginny en sus brazos otra vez, y ella había olvidado todo sobre sí misma, pero no sobre él…

-o-o-

Ese día, se vuelven oficiales las listas que el Ministerio de Magia en Londres ha recibido de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional informando sobre los nacidos de muggles que recibieron asilo en otros países durante la guerra en Inglaterra. Se rumorea que la oficina de aurores recibió también una copia que incluía fotografías con el fin de localizar sospechosos. Pero en esas listas oficiales, donde se mezclan refugiados y sospechosos, no aparecen las personas como Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, que no saben que son refugiados ni han hecho magia en meses.

Ashley está segura de que ni Luna ni Neville harían daño a la Roja así que los deja en la cafetería y se dirige donde Lois-Mary pues considera una atención avisarle que han aparecido personas que afirman conocer a "Ginny Weasley".

La visita es corta, Lois-Mary se da por enterada de la situación sin que Ashley logre percibir si la noticia la emociona para bien o para mal. Y es que ni la propia Lois-Mary sabe aún si la llegada de esos conocidos será positiva o no.

Por fortuna, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood han ingresado al país de forma legal por lo que la oficina de magos de Washington le proporciona toda la información que necesita para localizarlos.

Cuando vuelven a su hotel, a Neville y a Luna les informan que alguien los espera en el restaurante. Los jóvenes buscan a la persona que les describen y avanzan a donde Lois-Mary aguarda con cierta cautela, los dos llevan las varitas ocultas en la ropa pero en realidad no tienen idea de quién podría haber dado con ellos tan fácilmente.

-¿Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom? –Les pregunta una mujer cuando se acercan a su mesa, ellos asienten y ella se pone de pie con formalidad-. Por favor, siéntense – dice estrechándoles la mano-. Soy Lois-Mary Cooper, trabajadora social. Estoy llevando el caso de "Georgiana W. Black" –su mirada se vuelve pesada cuando añade-: Ginny Weasley, para ustedes.

-Usted no es muggle –observa Luna cuando ya están sentados-, pero tampoco hace magia.

Lois-Mary le sonríe.

-Exacto. Pero no es de eso de lo que debemos hablar.

-¿Para quién trabaja exactamente usted? –pregunta Neville que no se traga eso del trabajo social.

-Para el gobierno—responde cortésmente la mujer-. Pero insisto en que no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, sino de Ginevra.

Luna y Neville se sobresaltan un poco cuando la escuchan decir el verdadero nombre de la pelirroja, la mirada de la mujer vuelve a sentirse pesada sobre ellos.

-Ella forma parte ahora de un programa de protección de refugiados, es considerada vulnerable tras haber perdido la memoria y estoy muy segura de que su información esta resguardada, así que… ¿cómo la han encontrado?

Ninguno de los dos le responde.

-Chicos, si la información sobre Ginevra se ha filtrado, si está en riesgo, el departamento de seguridad mágica debe estar enterado y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Entonces usted no es trabajadora social –la voz de Luna es tranquila.

-Para ella lo soy. Y velo por su seguridad.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted? –el tono de Neville también es tranquilo, su mirada en cambio demuestra toda la desconfianza que siente en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué debería yo de confiar en ustedes? ¿Por qué no debería llamar un equipo de seguridad y devolverlos a Inglaterra?

Con un gesto que pretende ser rudo, Lois-Mary pone en la mesa una placa del departamento de seguridad mágica norteamericano y una identificación con la fotografía en movimiento.

-Pero usted no hace magia –insiste Luna mirándolas- ¿cómo es que trabaja con ellos?

-La magia me hizo mucho daño –reconoce por fin la mujer-. Por eso protejo a personas como Ginevra.

-A quienes la magia dañó–murmura Luna, su voz se carga de tristeza.

-Nosotros nunca dañaríamos a Ginny –Neville pone una mano en el hombro de la joven y mira a Lois-Mary con toda la serenidad que puede-. Somos sus amigos y sólo queríamos saber que está bien, la hemos buscado mucho…

-Y les he preguntado cómo la han encontrado.

-Por el pendiente – reconoce Luna entonces, ahora que ha visto las identificaciones de Lois-Mary no ve sentido en mentirle, acaba de comprender que es mejor si ella aprueba su presencia en la vida de Ginny-. Mi padre rastreó una joya mágica que…

Lois-Mary palidece, debió haber decomisado esa maldita cosa cuando paso por sus manos ¿cómo iba a saber que era mágica?

-¿Quién más sabe dónde está Ginevra? –pregunta la mujer como si aún tuviera el control de la situación.

-Sólo Neville y yo lo sabemos con exactitud, mi padre pudo rastrear la joya hasta Chicago, pero sólo nosotros vinimos a buscarla.

-¿Y la encontraron tan rápido? ¿En esta ciudad?

-Luna es intuitiva –Neville se alza de hombros, él tampoco pensaba que verían a Ginny el primer día que llegaran.

-¿Seguros? ¿No hay más trucos?

-Seguros. Y mi padre no se lo dirá a nadie. Ginny sigue estando a salvo.

-Perdón, pero ¿cómo es que la protegen? –Aventura Neville-. Es decir, vive con Draco Malfoy… ¿quién pensaría en protegerla así en lugar de buscar a su familia?

-Él también se encuentra bajo nuestra protección.

-¿A pesar de quien solía ser? ¿Sólo hace falta perder la memoria para que los magos de Norteamérica te protejan? ¿Sin importar todo lo demás?

-Sabemos quién es el señor Malfoy –aclara Lois-Mary- y seguirá bajo la protección de nuestro gobierno al menos que el Ministerio en Londres decida lo contrario.

-¿Qué? – Luna y Neville se sobresaltan.

-¿Entonces aún es sospechoso? –pregunta Neville.

-Créanme, fue sometido a muchas pruebas, pero al final fue admitido en el programa de protección porque su memoria fue alterada. Pero tiene la marca, así que sí en Londres consideran llevarlo a juicio o quedárselo a su cargo, entonces no podemos impedirlo –la voz de Lois-Mary es triste.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero entonces qué pasaría con Ginny? ¿Qué le dirían?

-Lo que sea necesario. Depende del estado en que se encuentre su memoria para entonces.

Luna se olvida por completo la tranquilidad que le había dado ver a Ginny, sabe que Malfoy obró mal pero esta sin memoria, ¿cómo podrían enjuiciarlo así? ¿Y si termina en Azkaban? A su lado, Neville también se inquieta, si ya le parecía retorcido eso de aislar a los magos perdidos en lugar de avisar a sus familias, le parece aún más terrible que exista la posibilidad de que los alejen a él y a Luna e incluso a Malfoy y que Ginny "vulnerable" como ellos dicen, se quede sola.

Lois-Mary percibe la inquietud de los dos muchachos, es la misma que ella ha sentido desde que se enteró que Drew tenía la marca y que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos juntos podrían fallar de todos modos.

-¿Qué paso con la memoria de Malfoy? –Pregunta Neville- ¿A qué se refiere con alterada? –después de la alegría que experimentó esa tarde, ahora tiene el estómago revuelto. Malfoy lo odiaba, lo sabe; el sentimiento prácticamente era recíproco, aun así, no quiere pensar es que le haya podido suceder lo que a sus padres.

-Todos sus recuerdos relacionados a la magia fueron borrados –responde Lois-Mary sin rodeos.

-Pero si él creció como mago -razona el muchacho en voz baja-, entonces…

-Debe estar casi en blanco –susurra Luna a su lado.

Lois-Mary los deja murmurar mientras ella misma se ordena.

-Lo de Ginevra es diferente –explica después de un rato-: Ella llegó a Chicago envenenada…

-"Sombra de la noche" –asiente Luna, es el nombre de la poción que Hermione mencionó.

-Fue extraño lo que sucedió: la poción cerró su efecto y el corazón de Ginevra se detuvo, la ciencia muggle comúnmente no tiene ningún efecto cuando se trata de magia… pero esta vez sí. Y ella se recuperó, su cuerpo, quiero decir, su mente… su memoria…

-¿Qué piensan sus médicos muggles? –Pregunta Luna—me imagino que atribuyen sus latidos a su _ciecia_. Pero de su memoria ¿qué piensan?

-Ciencia –corrige Neville en voz baja.

Luna se limita a negar con la cabeza, no le importa cómo se llame, seguramente hubo algo más que revirtió la poción, pero eso puede esperar.

-Que todo sigue ahí, esperando a ser reconectado.

-A lo mejor Ginny no quiere reconectarlo –Luna recuerda su propio secuestro y aunque al final conservó la oscura memoria, no olvida que el dolor la tentó una vez a pedirle a su padre que borrase el recuerdo.

-Eso es lo más probable ¿no lo creen? –Lois-Mary los mira con cierto reproche en esos momentos-. Es decir, Ginevra se tomó un veneno…

Neville y Luna intercambian miradas, he ahí un dato clave que la no-bruja-ni-muggle que tienen delante desconoce: El por qué Ginny se tomó aquella poción.

-Y huyó de algo. O alguien –Lois-Mary termina su sentencia.

-Por eso la han dejado con Malfoy –concluye Neville –porque la han tomado de suicida pero con él parece tranquila ¿no es así?

Lois-Mary hace un mínimo gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasaría si ella recuerda de repente el por qué se tomó la poción, o el por qué vino aquí? –pregunta Luna sin ocultar el temor en su voz, está ya cansándose de jugar a la Gryffindor.

-Ustedes deben tener un panorama más claro que yo ¿no? –el gesto de la "trabajadora social" es casi amenazador-. Por eso quise hablar con ustedes, porque ustedes deben saberlo ¿qué es lo que Ginevra va a recordar? ¿O a quién? ¿La pone eso en peligro? Y no me estoy refiriendo solamente a la guerra por la que pasó su país; les estoy preguntando también sí consideran posible que ella vuelva a intentar dañarse… necesito que colaboren conmigo. Por el bien de ella.

Neville se toma su tiempo para tomar las manos de Luna y soplar en ellas para calentarlas, aprovecha para tranquilizarse e intentar tranquilizarla a ella.

-Ginny es más fuerte de lo que parece –comienza a decir sin soltar las manos de la rubia-. No es una suicida, si es eso lo que nos está preguntando. La poción que eligió es en sí misma evidencia de que no quería hacerse daño, no sé cómo explicarle que el haberla tomado fue en realidad una muestra más de su gran valor…

-La chica que "conocimos" hoy, "Georgiana" –lo secunda Luna—sé que parece consentida, incluso frágil, pero creo que eso se debe a que todos a su alrededor se desviven procurándola y protegiéndola. Y me alegra, nos alegra –se corrige-, que sea así, que haya tanta gente cuidando de ella. Pero si no fuera así, si Draco no hubiera estado aquí y ella tuviera que aprender a valerse por sí misma, estoy segura de que lo haría. Si llegara a recordar, si volviera a ser ella, entonces ninguno de ustedes tendría oportunidad de protegerla más, se lo aseguro. Ella no se los permitiría.

-Se lo decimos con la certeza de quien atravesó la guerra con ella – Neville vuelve a soplar en la manos de Luna y esta vez logra detener el temblor de la chica-. Ginny es fuerte.

-O lo será, si se recupera – Lois-Mary no se deja embargar por los muchachos-. Incluso puede ser la oportunidad de Drew de salir bien librado… pero ¿y si no? ¿Cuántos más de ustedes vendrán? ¿Y cuántos serán un peligro?

Esta vez, son las manos de Luna las que instintivamente vuelven a buscar las de Neville.

-Nadie más sabe que ella está aquí –asegura la joven-. Y nadie lo va a saber por nosotros.

Neville siente el apretón de la chica cuando está a punto de protestar. Le habían prometido a George Weasley avisarle si se enteraban de algo, pero de pronto parece que Luna no va a correr ese riesgo. Y él, que ha perdido tanto en ese Guerra, no va a perder a Luna y a Ginny otra vez, así que acepta la decisión y asiente.

-o-o-

Lois-Mary se pasa esa noche donde Drew y Gin solo para asegurarse que están bien. Los encuentra tranquilos, aparentemente conversando sorprendidos por los acontecimientos del día, pero sin salirse de su cotidianidad: el sitio huele al chocolate que están tomando y de fondo se escucha el ruido de las caricaturas que a Gin le gustan, sus planes de ir a la boda no han cambiado… todo parece bajo control.

Aun así, Lois-Mary Cooper llega exhausta a casa, quiere confiar en Luna y Neville, en la tristeza que reflejan a la mínima insinuación de alejarlos de Ginny y en la fuerza que aseguran que la pelirroja oculta. Pero ya se equivocó con lo del pendiente y tiene que esforzarse por limitar el impacto de su error. La seguridad y la felicidad de Drew y Ginny dependen de ella, que ya ha perdido a mucha gente querida en su vida como para permitirse otro error.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡En verdad! ¡Miles de gracias!

Con cariño: muminSarita


End file.
